Confiance
by Castielific
Summary: Cette fic est une traduction et une AU.


CONFIANCE

Auteur original : SixEcho

Titre original : Something you can make on your own

Traducteur: Sganzy

E-mail: pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoiler : saison 1

Genre : AU, action, S/J, humour, PG-13 et plein d'autres trucs

Résumé : indescriptible :-/

Note de l'auteur : Voilà cette très longue traduction est enfin achevée !

Un grand merci à Bern, Ptit Machin et Hélios sans qui cette fic aurait été bourrée de fautes, et un ptit merci à Rusty, juste pour l'embêter

**Attention cette fic est une AU (Alternative Universe)**, ce qui veut dire que paf vous devez oublié tout ce que vous savez sur stargate, toute l'histoire des persos et les redécouvrir sous un autre jour. Vous remarquerez très vite que le caractère de Sam est très différent de celui de « notre Sam », mais c'est un des charmes de cette fic car cela nous donne une relation Sam/Jack vraiment très….pétillante ? explosive ? Fin bref vous verrez.  
J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira et que la traduction est pas trop mauvaise.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecteure !

PARTIE 1

S: …Nous étions en reconnaissance quand le camp fut attaqué, monsieur. Le temps que nous retournions à la porte des étoiles, il était trop tard…Nous avons découvert de nombreux blessés, dont le Major Ferreti et avons donc décidé de rentrer au Sgc. Le docteur Jackson a conseillé aux Abydosiens d'enterrer la porte pour éviter un éventuel retour d'Apophis, puis nous sommes …partis.

Le colonel Carter se rassit, tendue. C'était sa première mission off-world et elle était loin de s'être déroulée telle qu'elle l'espérait…Et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à s'en remettre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux gens attablés en salle de briefing. Kawalsky tentait, en vain, de paraître neutre, mais celui qui l'inquiétait le plus était Daniel. L'archéologue assis à côté d'elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait insisté pour les suivre sur terre et retrouver sa femme.

D, après un profond soupir: Alors quoi? On va passer la journée à parler tranquillement autour d'une table?

Retirant ses lunettes, il se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

G: C'est la procédure, Docteur Jackson. Je sais que vous voulez retrouver votre femme…qui…a été enlevé par ces attaquants venus de la porte, c'est ça?

Hammond fouilla un instant dans ses notes, à la recherche de la réponse à sa question ; depuis des heures que ce briefing durait, il avait fini par s'embrouiller.

K: C'est cela, monsieur, c'était bien ces saletés de monstres habillés de métal.

Le ton amer de Kawalsky n'échappa à personne. Comme tous les membres de l'équipe, il se sentait coupable. Si seulement ils avaient été là au bon moment, peut être que…

D: Je dois la retrouver, mon général, je ne peux pas…

S : Il est possible que Feretti ait pu mémoriser… l'adresse sur le DHD

Elle se força à paraître plus confiante qu'elle ne l'était. Après tout, rien n'affirmait pour l'instant que Feretti, toujours endormi, avait _bien_ mémorisé l'adresse…

G, tapant nerveusement du crayon sur la table : Alors que proposez-vous, Colonel? Vous voudriez que nous les poursuivions en risquant de mettre la planète encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà?

S, l'affrontant du regard: Oui, monsieur. Permission d'organiser une mission de sauvetage, immédiatement.

G: Refusée….du moins, pour le moment. Tout ça ne me plait pas du tout. D'ailleurs, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, ce maudit anneau aurait été enterré depuis bien longtemps déjà…

Hammond observa un instant les mines défaites en face de lui.

G: Malheureusement pour moi, le président semble d'accord avec vous. Il a ordonné la formation de neuf équipes dont le but sera d'explorer, d'évaluer les menaces et si possible, de se faire des alliés sur d'autres planètes. Ces équipes devront opérer secrètement. Personne ne devra connaître leur existence, mis à part le président et les personnes impliquées.

Devant le silence et les yeux ébahis qui accueillirent ses propos, il continua.

G: Colonel Carter, votre équipe se nommera Sg1 et comprendra votre personne, le major Kawalsky, le Major Feretti et…

D, catégorique: moi.

G: Docteur, il n'y a pas de place sur le front pour un…

D: non! Général, s'il vous plait, je suis conscient que le choix vous appartient mais….J'ai vraiment besoin d'être dans cette équipe.

S: Je ne vois, pour ma part, aucune objection à cela, monsieur. Les connaissances du Docteur Jackson nous seront sans nul doute indispensables.

Sa voix paraissait assurée, bien qu'en réalité, Sam fût légèrement perdue au milieu de tout ça. Elle ne réalisait pas encore ce que tout cela impliquait…voyager sur d'autres planètes…avec sa propre équipe! Malgré elle, elle sentit un sentiment de satisfaction l'envahir, ce qui lui parut malsain étant données les circonstances et les raisons pour lesquelles on lui avait attribué cette même équipe.

Le Général Hammond se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, fixant le stylo qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

G: je vais y réfléchir…mais sachez que, si j'accepte, vous devrez faire vos preuves au sein de la base si vous voulez y rester.

Daniel hocha vivement la tête.

G: Bon, Colonel, vous avez une mission de sauvetage à organiser si je ne me trompe? Faites en sorte que votre équipe soit prête, les ordres et programmes sont déjà sur votre bureau. Cette base est à présent à votre entière disposition.

S, se sentant de plus en plus joyeuse: Merci, monsieur.

K, alors que le général se levait déjà: Et pour O'Neill?

D, souriant légèrement: Jack O'Neill? C'est un nom que je n'aurais jamais cru réentendre. Qu'est ce qu'il devient? Pendant un temps, j'ai bien cru qu'il reviendrait sur Abydos pour me ramener sur terre, par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait.

G: le Colonel O'Neill a catégoriquement refusé notre proposition de réintégrer le SGC.

K: Je suis sûr que vous ne lui avez même pas dit qu'il s'agissait de la porte des étoiles. Il a probablement cru qu'il resterait enfermé au fin fond du Colorado. S'il savait ce qu'il se passait réellement, il nous aurait rejoint. On ne peut pas faire ça sans lui.

S, piqué au vif: Je suis sûr qu'on sans sortira très bien sans O'Neill.

K: Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Colonel, nous avons été relativement chanceux sur ce coup. Mais l'idée même de planifier une attaque sur un ennemi dont on ne connaît quasiment rien, est suicidaire. On a besoin de Jack pour cette mission. C'est lui qui nous a menés durant la première mission sur Abydos et il a tué Râ!

S, soudain énervée: il a aussi échoué dans sa mission qui, je vous le rappelle, était de détruire Abydos…Et il a falsifié son rapport!

K, ébahi: Il ne pouvait tout de même pas détruire une planète habitée!

S: ce n'est pas le sujet!

K, s'énervant: bien sûr que si c'est le…

G, autoritaire: Major! Colonel!

Ils sursautèrent tout deux, puis se tournèrent vers leur supérieur.

G: je suis d'accord sur le fait que chaque parcelle d'expérience dans ce domaine est nécessaire pour cette mission, mais ça ne change rien au fait que le colonel…monsieur…O'Neill est à la retraite. Il a même tout simplement refusé le commandement de cette mission quand on le lui a proposé…c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il vous a été attribué Colonel Carter. Il vous reste exactement 48h avant votre départ. Si l'un d'entre vous parvient à convaincre O'Neill de changer d'avis, eh bien j'en serais ravi. Dans le cas contraire, vous vous débrouillerez sans lui. Maintenant, rentrez tranquillement chez vous, et reposez vous. Par contre, Dr Jackson, il vous est interdit de contacter qui que ce soit tant que l'on n'a pas trouvé une explication à votre soudaine résurrection. Des questions?

Personne ne dit mot.

G: bien, repos.

Pas moins de cinq secondes après le départ d'Hammond, Kawalsky reçut un coup dans l'épaule.

K, s'attrapant le bras: Argh Carter! Qu'est ce que…

S: qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous Kawalsky?

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et scruta son second d'un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon.

K: Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

S: vous m'avez pratiquement traité d'incompétente devant le général! Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous empêcher de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Comme ça vous et ce cher O'Neill pourrez tranquillement traverser la porte main dans la main comme au bon vieux temps, n'est ce pas! Mais nom d'un chien pourquoi tout le monde dans cette base semble si entiché de Jack O'Neill!

K: hein? Quoi? Eh j'ai jamais dit ça moi!

Il chercha le soutien du côté de Daniel. L'archéologue se contenta de retourner sa tasse vide et de s'enfuir en marmonnant un « y a pas de café sur Abydos ».

K: Lâche!

Il observa le jeune homme l'ignorer et disparaître, puis se retourna vers son supérieur visiblement fulminant. Il patienta quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle se calme un peu, avant de répondre. Ce n'était un secret pour personne ici qu'il ne valait mieux pas avoir affaire aux foudres de Carter.

K: écoutez, Colonel Carter…je sais que je n'ai pas été vraiment…aimable avec vous quand j'ai découvert que vous étiez une scientifique…et une femme.

S: mais bon sang c'est quoi votre probl…

K: si vous m'écoutiez deux secondes, peut-être que vous le sauriez! Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que je vous ai sous-estimée, mais que j'ai bien compris la leçon. J'ai vite saisi pourquoi vous aviez accédé si rapidement au rang de Colonel, et je respecte même cette décision

S, vexée: Et pourtant, de toutes évidences, vous pensez que O'Neill pourra évidemment faire du meilleur travail que moi.

K: oui. J'veux dire…non! Argh! Vous me rendez nerveux! Permission de parler librement.

S: accordée.

K: tout ce que je dis c'est que nos chances seront décuplées si on a O'Neill à nos côtés, Colonel. Ce n'est que la vérité. Et je pense que sauver la femme du Dr Jackson est beaucoup plus important que d'entretenir votre….

Il leva un regard hésitant vers elle, ne finissant pas sa phrase.

S: Allez-y, dites le fond de votre pensée.

K: votre ego.

Sam soupira, se laissant tomber dans son siège. Il est vrai que sa réaction était exagérée et puérile, ne visant qu'à protéger son statut au sein du Sgc. Devenue Colonel très jeune, elle était déjà passée à côté de tant de postes et d'opportunités sous prétexte que les militaires préféraient être commandés par un homme…elle avait cru que cette fois-ci, c'était pareil…mais visiblement, ça n'avait rien à voir.

S: vous avez raison Charlie.

K: Whoa! Est-ce que vous pourriez m'écrire ça?

S, avec un regard inhibant: ne faites pas l'idiot

K: désolé…alors…et maintenant?

Sam mordit sa lèvre inférieure, haïssant toujours autant l'idée de devoir recruter quelqu'un d'autre pour cette mission. Elle n'était que trop consciente du fait que O'Neill et elle possédaient le même grade, et que donc, l'âge de l'homme jouerait en sa faveur le reléguant automatiquement au poste de leader …

Elle savait que les enjeux étant aussi important, elle ne devrait pas se montrer si possessive, mais elle n'était vraiment pas sûre d'être prête à lui abandonner ainsi sa place. Elle soupira légèrement, résignée.

S: O'Neill. Trouvez le, et ramenez-le ici. Usez de la force s'il le faut, on a besoin de lui. Le général lui-même pense que c'est une excellente idée…alors faites savoir au colonel qu'on a vraiment besoin de lui pour une mission. UNE.

K: j'aimerais que ça soit aussi simple, mais il ne m'écoutera pas. On est amis. Il vaut mieux envoyer quelqu'un d'autre.

S: bon, alors Daniel.

K: il ne peut pas. Daniel n'est pas censé prendre contact avec l'extérieur. On a pas le droit de mettre Jack au courant de son retour avant sans être sûr qu'il intègrera le programme.

S: Mince. Bien…Feretti ne peut pas non plus s'en charger…vous avez une idée de la personne qu'on pourrait envoyer pour le ram…

Elle se tut devant le regard explicite de Charlie.

S: oh non! NON. Oubliez ça.

K: allez Carter! Juste une visite officielle, vous n'aurez qu'à l'embrouiller avec tout votre blabla d'intello et il ne saura même pas dans quoi il s'embarque!

S, levant les yeux au ciel: écoutez, Major, vous oubliez ça, ok? La réponse est non.

K: je vous donnerais $50

S: qu…QUOI?

K: Carter, je suis crevé et j'ai faim, et je n'ai vraiment pas l'énergie de me battre avec un officier supérieur. Alors, qu'est ce que vous en dites?

Sam sourit avec espièglerie…elle avait beau détester d'avance cet homme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse de le rencontrer, ne serait-ce que pour se prouver qu'il était devenu complètement incompétent depuis qu'il avait pris sa retraite. Elle l'imaginait aisément passer ses journées avec une bière dans une main et la télécommande dans l'autre.

S: je le fais pour $100.

K: ça marche

Une bière dans la main, Jack O'Neill se laissa tomber sur le canapé et attrapa la télécommande. Il avait passé quelques heures à boire dans un bar avant de se rendre compte que finalement, il serait bien mieux tranquillement installé chez lui. Il observa la bière déjà à moitié vide qu'il venait de se servir et la posa sur la table basse.

Il tentait toujours de faire en sorte d'être juste assez saoul pour pouvoir malgré tout être capable de neutraliser un explosif puissant en moins de deux minutes. Bon ok, actuellement, vu le nombre de bières qu'il avait déjà écoulé, il faudrait certainement lui préciser que ce n'est pas une horloge, mais bien une bombe…mais rien ne pouvait affirmer qu'après, il échouerait !

Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait haïr sa façon de vivre. Enfin…Peut-être que quelqu'un avait appelé?

_« vous n'avez aucun nouveau message »_

Jack observa un instant la machine, puis grogna et se laissa retomber en arrière sur le sofa. Apparemment personne ne s'en était souvenu…

Il haïssait les anniversaires. Spécialement le sien. A l'époque, la vie était si simple…il se souvenait avoir vingt trois ans et être célibataire, avec aucune autre préoccupation que lui-même. Maintenant, il avait quarante-trois ans… et aucune autre préoccupation que lui-même..

Pourtant c'était loin d'être pareil…

Jack se redressa brusquement, fixant le téléphone qui s'était miraculeusement mis à sonner.

J, décrochant: O'Neill

K: hey Jack! Alors, elle est arrivée?

J: Charlie, tes mots ont de moins en moins de sens à chaque fois que je te parle…

K: mince! Je pensais qu'elle serait arrivée. Elle a déjà pris mon argent, alors elle a intérêt à venir!

J, confus: t'as payé une femme pour venir me voir?

K: c'est une longue histoire. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu vas pas tarder à avoir une surprise sur le pas de ta porte. J'espère que tu vas accepter.

J: une surprise? Moi qui croyais que personne ne s'en était souvenu

K: se souvenir de quoi? Mince! Désolé Jack, je dois y aller, le devoir m'appelle.

Jack entendit un déclic puis constata qu'il avait raccroché.

J: bon, je vais me contenter de ça alors…

Le silence lui répondit et il soupira. Peu après qu'il se soit rassis, la sonnerie de la porte résonna.

J: Kawalsky, y a intérêt à ce que ce soit un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire…ou de la bière…un gâteau à la bière? Hummm

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau suivie de quelques coups frappés à la porte.

J: c'est bon j'arrive pas la peine de…

Jack se tue instantanément en apercevant la personne derrière la porte.

S: Colonel O'Neill je présume?

J, la gorge soudain anormalement sèche: Uh….huh….

S: je suis le Colonel Samantha Carter, USAF

Elle lui fit un rapide salut militaire qu'il ne put s'empêcher de retourner, malgré sa retraite. Sa respiration devint pénible alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce que Kawalsky avait…

J, riant légèrement : Sacré Charlie!

Son ami n'avait pas été très clair, certes, mais à présent il voyait très bien dans son jeu. Son anniversaire. Une surprise. Cette femme sexy se tenant devant sa porte en uniforme…elle avait presque l'air d'une vraie militaire.

S, fronçant les sourcils: pardon?

J: oh…vous êtes une…C'est Charlie qui vous envoie, n'est ce pas?

Après tout, mieux valait s'en assurer avant de se ridiculiser, non?

S, souriant légèrement: oui, le major Kawalsky m'a envoyée. D'ailleurs pour être franche, il m'a même payée pour venir. J'avais des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que venir vous voir. Mais après tout ce que j'ai entendu sur vous, j'avoue que j'étais assez curieuse de vous rencontrer.

J: Et moi, je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas impressionné. Kawalsky a visé juste, c'est pratiquement mon fantas…

S: Je peux entrer? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire traîner ça en longueur.

Jack resta sans voix alors qu'elle rentrait à l'intérieur. Il aurait certainement dû lui dire qu'il refusait tout de suite mais…

J, se raclant la gorge: alors Kawalsky a organisé tout ça? Combien vous a-t-il payée au juste?

S, haussant les épaules : assez.

Elle se mit à l'aise sur le canapé. Son canapé.

J: bien …heu…Samantha, c'est ça? Joli nom.

Il se tut un instant, à la recherche des bons mots. Il se remettait doucement du choc de la surprise, mais avait la nette impression que la dose d'alcool ingurgitée n'allait pas l'aider dans cette histoire.

S: je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez Colonel Carter au sein de notre relation professionnelle.

Jack sourit. Charlie l'avait décidément bien choisie. Elle était presque le fantasme de tous les militaires…l'attitude…les grands yeux…longues jambes…sans parler de l'uniforme!

J, décidant de jouer le jeu: Alors dites-moi…Colonel, comment êtes vous parvenue si vite à un tel rang?

S: Eh bien j'ai mis en place la majorité des clés du système des moniteurs d'énergie dans les différents secteurs militaires, et apporté, d'après les dires, une aide essentielle dans la compréhension et la révolution en ce qui concerne les modèles de…

J: Arghhh, une scientifique? Kawalsky aurait du savoir ça! La science, c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Vous auriez plutôt du me raconter quelque chose du genre…que vous aviez des heures de vol dans le Golf

S: j'ai des heures de vol dans le Golf

J: ah ba voilà, c'est déjà mieux.

Il lui sourit, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer la jeune femme en tenue de pilote. Ça sera pour la prochaine fois…Argh! Non! Pas de prochaine fois! Ni cette fois d'ailleurs!

S: donc, étant donné qu'apparemment Kawalsky vous a déjà parlé de la raison de ma visite, vous avez déjà dû réfléchir à la proposition?

Jack soupira, tentant de réunir les derniers morcellements de conscience qu'il lui restait.

J: écoutez, je ne peux pas faire ça. J'en ai envie, croyez moi j'en ai réellement envie, mais je ne peux pas.

Elle parut désappointée de sa réponse, mais bien vite un éclat de détermination réapparut dans son regard. Bon sang, elle ne lui rendrait pas la tâche facile.

J: je..

S: Depuis combien de temps n'êtes vous pas passé à l'action, O'Neill?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Depuis Sarah il y avait bien eu quelques femmes qu'il avait rencontrées dans des bars. Rien de bien sérieux, ni de durable, juste des filles d'un soir dont il n'avait même pas demandé le numéro. Il se demanda un instant ce que ça serait de faire ça avec une femme telle que le « Colonel Carter ». Ca serait tout autre chose, c'était certain.

J: quelques mois…

S: et ça ne vous manque pas? L'excitation, l'énergie,…

J: vous ne comprenez pas….c'est nouveau pour moi…d'habitude je ne…je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui…

De nouveau, il marqua une pause, tentant de créer une phrase cohérente.

J, s'expliquant: mais, si je vous avais rencontré dans un bar ou quoi, croyez moi je n'aurais pas hésité !

S: Oh…je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je pensais que vous seriez seul. Votre femme est là? Si vous voulez on peut aller arranger ça ailleurs.

J: Oui. Enfin…...non! Je n'ai pas de femme. Oui…quoi?

S: écoutez Colonel, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Mes ordres étaient de venir vous voir et de vous convaincre, je suis là, alors, quelle est votre décision? Dites juste que vous êtes d'accord et qu'on en finisse avec ça. L'offre expire dans trente secondes.

Il la vit, incrédule, porter le regard à sa montre. Ça avait bien l'air d'un ultimatum…

J, décidé: bon ok! C'est bon! Mais juste cette fois-ci! Ça sera l'unique fois où je fais ça, je ne recommencerai plus!

S: une fois, c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande.

J: et…on se protège, hein?

S, se levant en souriant: Bien sûr, la sécurité est la première priorité.

Jack se leva instinctivement et fit un geste du bras.

J: la chambre est par-là.

S, ébahie: quoi?

J: oh, désolé, vous préférez peut-être faire ça sur le canapé ou…ailleurs? Le canapé est grand je pense que ça devrait convenir.

S: Excusez-moi, Colonel O'Neill, mais je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre là…

J, enlevant son tee-shirt: Vous êtes douée dans le rôle dites donc. Même si je trouve que « Colonel » est un peu…trop pour quelqu'un de votre âge. Capitaine aurait été plus crédible.

La bouche entrouverte, ahurie, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le sourire enjôleur qu'il lui envoya.

J, pensant: Jack, mec, on dirait que tu fais toujours de l'effet à ces dames…

Ce qui se passa ensuite resterait probablement un mystère pour lui. Son esprit était embrouillé par la bière et l'excitation et ses reins brûlaient d'impatience devant le regard bleu qui ne le lâchait pas. A un moment il était devant elle, sa main remontant doucement sous sa jupe bleue, lentement contre sa cuisse…et maintenant….maintenant il était étendu sur le sol, la lèvre écorchée, le nez en sang et ce qui ne tarderait pas à devenir un œil au beurre noir.

S, criant: O'Neill, qu'est ce que vous pensiez être en train de faire?

J: je…vous…du sexe!

S: quoi!

J: comment ça vous n'êtes pas une….vous ÊTES une…

S: je suis un officier de l'USAF! Je suis venue vous voir pour des raisons exclusivement professionnelles, comme je vous l'ai dit! Comment avez vous pu penser une seule seconde que j'étais venue pour…ça!

J: mais Charlie a dit que…

S: que j'étais une prostituée?

Il grimaça quand la voix déjà très forte du colonel tourna à l'aigu sous l'ahurissement.

J: Non! En fait…c'est mon anniversaire…et il a mentionné quelque chose à propos d'une surprise alors…

S: peu importe. J'ai déjà eu affaire à des types comme vous, O'Neill. Je ne devrais pas être aussi surprise après tout…. J'étais venue pour vous proposer de participer au projet porte des étoiles. Il a été relancé, et beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis votre dernière mission. Personnellement, je ne suis pas pour votre réintégration. Le fait que vous ayez falsifié votre rapport - oh oui, on a découvert votre petit tour de passe-passe - parle de lui-même. Je ne donne que peu de crédit à vos compétences en tant qu'officier, et encore moins en tant qu'homme…mais…si vous pouvez aider la mission, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

J: alors…vous n'êtes pas une prostituée?

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient anormalement sombres et coléreux. Si elle avait eu son arme de poing, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait utilisée.

S: Non

Sa voix était dangereusement basse, et il déglutit difficilement.

S: pour le bien de la mission, je vais tenter d'oublier ce petit….malentendu, mais je jure devant dieu, O'Neill, que si vous me touchez encore vous aurez une court martiale aux fesses avant même que vous ayez le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe.

Avec ça, elle fit demi-tour et partit, sans omettre de claquer la porte si fort que O'Neill fut convaincu qu'elle l'avait cassée. Alors qu'il commençait enfin à reprendre ses esprits, un intense sentiment de mortification s'empara de lui. Il resta couché sur le sol, tentant d'apaiser cette sensation. Son nez le faisait souffrir, sa langue était imprégnée d'un goût de sang, et il dut attendre encore un bon moment avant que son érection ne s'apaise.

Quelle belle façon de clore un anniversaire…

K: vous voulez sortir un peu?

L'archéologue secoua la tête et s'appuya contre le mur froid d'un des innombrables couloirs du Sgc.

K, inquiet: eh, qu'est ce qui va pas?

D, soupirant: Rien…c'est juste…ils ne savent pas quoi faire de moi

K, roulant des yeux: allez, on se tire d'ici, bougez-vous Jackson!

Daniel se redressa par automatisme et suivit le major.

D: vous allez où au juste?

K: vous dormez chez moi ce soir.

D: ah bon?

K: ouais. Évitez juste de le dire à qui que ce soit. J'ai une réputation à tenir moi.

D, amusé: bien sûr.

Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui remontait à la surface.

D: et sinon, vous avez des nouvelles de Jack?

K: Carter n'était pas encore arrivée quand j'ai appelé…je lui ai juste dit que j'avais mis le prix et qu'il allait avoir une jolie surprise.

D: ah oui? C'est vrai que ça semblait être les termes appropriés vu que c'est son anniversaire.

K: QUOI?

D: l'anniversaire de Jack…on est bien le 16 aujourd'hui, non? Les calendriers Abydosiens sont à peu près similaires à ceux de la Terre…

K: comment pouvez vous vous rappelez ça?

D, haussant les épaules: je suis archéologue, j'ai une bonne mémoire des dates.

K, riant légèrement: biiien. C'est assez drôle finalement. Jack attendant un cadeau d'anniversaire et ayant Carter à la place.

D, riant à son tour: A moins qu'il ait cru qu'elle était le cadeau.

Le son des rires se tut instantanément.

D: Charlie, vous pensez quand même pas que…

K: nan…il ne peut pas avoir….

D, réfléchissant: Sam est une femme attirante, c'est possible. En plus, Jack est un…

K, grimaçant: homme qui peut se montrer totalement stupide…

Une sonnerie…la porte? Bon sang, elle était revenue finalement?

Ah non, juste le téléphone.

Trop loin….

_« Jack! C'est Charlie, décroche! C'est important! »_

Dans un grognement, Jack se redressa du sol et alla à quatre pattes jusqu'au téléphone.

J: t'as oublié de me dire quelque chose peut-être?

Il toucha son nez et grimaça sous la douleur, elle l'avait bien arrangé.

K: Jack, dieu merci! Alors, premièrement, joyeux anniversaire. Tu pensais que j'avais oublié hein? Bon ok, c'était le cas. Mais c'est pas le plus important. A propos de cette petite « surprise » dont je t'ai parlé, en fait, c'est plutôt une surprise sous forme d'une haut gradée de l'USAF qui voudrait te parler boulot. Elle est plutôt…sexy. C'est pourquoi, je préfère te prévenir, pour pas que tu te fasses des idées.

J: des idées? Oh, tu veux parler du fait que je pourrais penser que c'est une prostituée et me ridiculiser devant elle? Merci beaucoup de me prévenir, Kawalsky, vraiment. Ça aurait été tellleeeemmment humiliant.

K: Jaaaack, pitié dis moi que t'as pas fait ça? Nom d'un chien, cette femme est notre expert en Stargate, l'énerver c'est signer son arrêt de mort!

J, ignorant la remarque: vous avez vraiment besoin de moi, hein? Quelque chose d'important doit se passer, sinon vous ne m'auriez pas envoyé quelqu'un d'aussi important qu'elle.

K: oui enfin…c'est moi qui l'ai forcée à venir en fait.

J: ce qui explique qu'elle m'ait dit que tu l'avais payée

K, se retenant de rire: elle a dit ça?

J, menaçant: je te promets que si j'entends un seul rire…

K, un sourire dans la voix: non. T'as raison c'est pas drôle

J: Et merde, comment je vais faire pour la regarder en face après ça? J'me suis comporté comme un imbécile

K: oui c'est vrai que d'habitude tu es tellement plein de finesse…

J: Charlie!

K: désolé! Écoute, calme toi, je vais m'occuper de ça. J'irai lui parler…je lui dirai que tu t'es pris un sacré coup sur la tête et a perdu la raison. Crois-moi, ça va aller.

Jack grogna et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

J: bien…je te vois demain à Cheyenne alors.

K: A demain, Colonel.

O'Neill raccrocha le téléphone, ça promettait d'être un long long briefing…

Jack passa la sécurité, assurant à l'homme qu'il allait pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul, sans se perdre et ne comptait pas voler de café ou un quelqu'autre équipement très cher de cette base. Ce n'était donc pas nécessaire de le fouiller pendant une demi-heure.

Cheyenne Mountain.

D'une certaine manière, pour lui, c'était comme rentrer à la maison, revoir la famille. Une famille complètement désordonnée qui se baladerait avec des armes, mais une famille quand même.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de se présenter au Général George Hammond. Un brave gars…du Texas. On lui attribua un nouveau badge qui lui permettrait de passer les sécurités, ainsi que plusieurs codes qu'il dut écrire sur sa main pour ne pas les oublier. Il fut heureux d'échanger ses vêtements de civil contre un uniforme…soudainement il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais quitté le Sgc.

Bien sûr, il remarqua beaucoup de changements.

Pour commencer, il y avait beaucoup plus de personnel, courant dans tous les sens,semblant paniqué et perdu. Pas mal de couloirs qui servaient avant d'entrepôts avaient été dégagés et reconvertis en labos et bureaux. La machine à café avait été légèrement décalée vers la gauche aussi.

Mis à part ça, les gens étaient les mêmes. Toujours en alerte, comme si le monde allait être annihilé dans les trois prochaines minutes. Bon sang, l'effervescence militaire lui avait manqué!

Tout cela lui paraissait cependant surréaliste.

Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive ici quand il était parti, et il n'avait jamais cru que quand il reviendrait, il se retrouverait face à l'élite de l'USAF.

Colonel Samantha Carter.

Un vrai Colonel, pas une prostituée. Un mélange de douleur nasale et de honte l'envahit alors qu'il repensait à la nuit dernière. Il avait pas mal réfléchi à une bonne manière de s'excuser, mais il détestait l'idée de devoir se retrouver si vite face à elle. Bon sang, cette femme savait vraiment comment frapper un homme, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle eût déjà de la pratique dans ce domaine. En un coup, elle était parvenue à déchirer sa lèvre et démolir son nez.

Maintenant, tout ce qui lui restait à faire c'était passer à l'infirmerie chercher une bonne dose de pilule magique qui ferait disparaître la douleur, et éviter le colonel tant qu'il le pouvait.

Ja: Colonel Carter! Qu'est ce que vous vous êtes fait à la main?

S: Appelez-moi Sam, doc…et, vous n'avez pas à le savoir.

Jack stoppa net ses pas, en plein milieu de l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Ses années d'entraînement dans les Black Ops semblèrent complètement oubliées alors qu'il restait là, figé sur place. Elle était là, Carter, assise sur un des lit, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui préfèrerait mille fois être ailleurs.

Elle tourna le regard dans sa direction une seconde après qu'il soit parvenu à se cacher contre le mur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel à sa réaction idiote, mais il était presque convaincu qu'elle ne l'avait, dieu merci, pas vu.

Il tenta de se convaincre que non, il ne la fuyait pas. Jack O'Neill ne fuyait jamais rien, à moins que ça ne fasse trois fois son poids et soit armé jusqu'aux dents.

Ja: la personne qui a subi ça en est sortie vivante au moins?

S, sèche: malheureusement.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à son ton, mais remercia le ciel qu'elle n'ait pas mentionné son nom.

S: écoutez, ce n'est pas grand chose, ça ne fait même pas particulièrement mal, donc vous pourriez juste faire un rapport comme quoi je suis apte à la mission?

Ja: eh bien…..rien n'est cassé, juste un peu enflé…je peux vous prescrire quelques médi…

S: pas de médicaments. La mission est dans moins de 6h, j'ai besoin d'être sur pieds.

Ja: ça n'affectera pas vos performances, Sam. Et ce n'est justement pas le moment de tenter le diable avec une blessure, alors prenez ces cachets et on se revoit quand vous serez de retour.

La jeune Colonel acquiesça en signe de réponse, bondit du lit et passa sans y faire attention, juste à côté de l'autre Colonel alors qu'elle quittait l'infirmerie. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, bombant le torse, faisant comme s'il ne venait absolument pas de se cacher dans un placard.

J: Doc! Je suis O'Neill, je viens juste de rejoindre le Sgc. Et apparemment je suis là pour un moment, alors je me suis dit que j'allais passer ici, saluer les gens et embarquer quelques médocs…juste quelques anti-douleurs. Ok… Janet?

Il lui offrit son sourire le plus charmeur, relevant les yeux du badge de la jeune femme.

Ja, attrapant un dossier médical: je suppose que les pilules, c'est pour le nez? Laissez moi deviner… « je n'ai pas à savoir »?

J: exactement !

Ja: je devrais vérifier votre lèvre aussi, on dirait qu'il va falloir recoudre.

J, levant les mains devant lui : ah! Je crois qu'il va falloir instaurer quelques règles entre nous. Premièrement, aucune aiguille ne s'approche de moi. Jamais. C'est compris?

Ja, sarcastique: j'essayerai de me souvenir de ça quand vous serez allongé dans un brancard avec vos organes internes pendouillant le long de votre corps.

J, souriant, satisfait: excellent ! Alors les médocs? Vous n'avez qu'à me donner les mêmes que Carter.

Janet soupira, tendant à l'homme une petite bouteille blanche.

Ja, convaincu qu'il ne prendrait pas la peine de lire la notice: pas plus de deux pilules toutes les 6h, ok?

J, bondissant du lit: Yes, Ma'am!

Jack se dirigea alors vers la salle de briefing, empruntant divers détours.

Cependant, cette fois, il ne l'évitait pas plus elle, que les autres. La nouvelle de son retour avait visiblement été répandue et apparemment il apparaissait comme une sorte d'icône ici. L'homme qui avait tué le diabolique dieu assiégeant Abydos. Un brillant stratège. Un héros.

O'Neill grogna légèrement. Tuer Râ était loin d'être une partie de plaisir et il n'y serait jamais parvenu sans son équipe…et un agaçant archéologue qui avait opté pour une vie de sable et de soleil.

Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la salle, inspirant profondément avant de rentrer.

J: hello! Alors j'vous ai manqué?

Comme toutes les salles de briefing qu'il avait connues, celle-ci semblait forcer le sérieux. Cependant, le groupe d'hommes auparavant en pleine discussion se tourna d'un même mouvement vers lui. Ils se levèrent ensemble et s'avancèrent vers lui, lui serrant la main avant de lui donner la traditionnelle accolade masculine sous forme d'une tape dans le dos.

C'était si bon de revoir ces visages familiers…Kawalsky, Feretti (avec un bras dans le plâtre), Warren, et bien sûr Daniel. Wow wow wow DANIEL?

J: Daniel!

D, se levant enfin de son siège: Jack!

J: DANIEL?

D: JACK!

K: et c'est là qu'ils se jettèrent passionnément dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il fit mine d'être ému, écrasant une larme inexistante.

K, soupirant: Ah j'adore les retrouvailles.

Pour toute réponse, Charlie reçut une tape derrière la tête de la part de Jack.

J, accusateur: Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que Daniel était là?

Il s'avança vers l'archéologue et agrippa son épaule, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là.

J: Comment ça va, Daniel?

D, son sourire disparaissant soudainement: Je me suis déjà senti mieux, Jack.

J: Non sérieusement! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous tiendriez une semaine sur Abydos sans mourir de fatigue ou être empoisonné par un de ces trucs bizarres qu'ils mangent. Mais apparemment vous vous en êtes bien sorti! Qui aurait cru que Daniel deviendrait de nouveau un Terrien.

D, remarquant les blessures d'O'Neill: On parlera de ça plus tard. Qu'est ce que vous vous êtes fait?

J: roh c'est des blessures idiotes. J'étais en train de marcher, à moitié endormi au milieu de la nuit et je me suis fait attaquer par une…porte. C'est une longue histoire. Alors, qu'est ce qui vous a ramené au Sgc? Je pensais que vous aviez enterré la porte d'Abydos?

D: ça, c'est une longue histoire aussi. Sam va la raconter durant le briefing, je pense. Alors comme ça, vous avez fini par accepter la mission?

K, souriant: Bien sûr qu'il a accepté la mission. On ne peut pas garder un homme comme lui loin de l'action.

J, mentant: Eh! Je me contentais parfaitement de mon nouveau style de vie! C'est juste que l'Air Force ne peut pas s'empêcher de venir troubler mon repos dés qu'elle en a envie.

S, de derrière lui: Juste une mission et vous pourrez retourner tranquillement à votre retraite.

Jack sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et son estomac se serrer.

J, se grattant la gorge: Colonel.

S, s'installant: Tiens cette fois, on est d'accord avec mon rang O'Neill?

Elle fit un geste rapide aux soldats qui s'étaient mis au garde à vous.

K, marmonnant: heu…Jack…j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire…cette chose dont on a parlé hier.

Bien sûr, Charlie faisait référence à la charmante petite excuse minable qui était censé excuser Jack auprès de Carter pour son comportement de la veille.

Jack envoya un regard peu sympathique à son ami qui contrasta fortement avec le sourire forcé qu'il afficha ensuite.

J: c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller tout seul.

S, posant une main rassurante sur le bras de l'archéologue: Daniel, vous êtes sûr que vous voulez assister à ce briefing?

Il acquiesça en souriant légèrement, reconnaissant.

Jack eut du mal à reconnaître la voix douce de la jeune femme, tant elle contrastait avec le ton glacial qu'elle utilisait pour s'adresser à lui. Il devina alors que Carter avait du être la personne responsable du retour de Daniel d'Abydos…mais pourquoi?

J, jetant un coup d'œil au grand fauteuil: Où est le Général Hammond?

S, fouillant dans ses documents: La réunion officielle concernant les objectifs de la mission s'est déroulée hier. Ce briefing a été mis en place pour vous mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passe et de mettre au point une stratégie pour infiltrer le camp ennemi. Maintenant, s'il n'y pas d'autres questions, j'aimerais commencer.

Jack soupira… il n'avait pas espéré qu'elle viendrait vers lui les bras ouverts en lui proposant des cookies, mais sa voix plus froide que jamais ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Heureusement qu'il avait sa bonne vieille équipe à côté de lui. Il avait été surpris de tous ces souvenirs que la vision de leurs visages lui avait ramenés. Bien sûr, il avait revu les gars depuis, ils étaient allés boire quelques verres ensemble, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Tout ça ramenait à lui une foule de bons et mauvais souvenirs concernant leur première mission off-world.

J: Eh Daniel! Où est votre femme? Sha're, c'est ça?

Un silence inconfortable lui répondit.

J: quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit?

De longues heures plus tard:

Sam grogna intérieurement. Pourquoi Jack O'Neill rendait-il les choses si compliquées? Parce que oui, elle était convaincue qu'il le faisait exprès.

Bon ok, elle n'avait pas vraiment été très aimable avec lui, mais qui pourrait l'en blâmer? Cet homme l'avait prise pour une prostitué! Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi insultée.

Bon, certes, ça ne l'avait pourtant pas empêchée d'en rire pendant la demi-heure qui avait suivi leur « entretien ». Elle qui parvenait d'habitude à rester si calme avait totalement perdu son sang-froid face à une situation si ridicule. Elle savait que dans cette affaire, ils s'étaient sentis aussi embarrassés l'un que l'autre. Elle s'était même sentie légèrement coupable de l'avoir frappé si fort, mais elle avait lu son dossier (y compris les parties qu'elle n'était pas supposée voir ) et savait qu'il s'en remettrait vite.

Malheureusement, il était visiblement décidé à lui en faire baver ce matin à propos de cette satanée mission. Si cette mascarade sous forme de briefing ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant, elle allait devenir folle…ou pleurer. Au moins, la deuxième option aurait l'avantage de calmer instantanément tous ces soldats mâles.

J: alors….il y a plusieurs « Râ », dont un qui a traversé la porte et a pris votre femme?

D, hochant tristement la tête: oui.

J: et ce sont les Goold?

D: Goa'uld oui.

J: …Râ était un Gool'aud?

D, hochant toujours la tête: hum hum

J: et Apophis aussi?

D: c'est cela.

J: alors…Râ…est Apophis?

D: oui…non…quoi?

Sam laissa échapper un son prouvant son agacement.

S: écoutez O'Neill.

Il se tourna vers elle, avec une mine faussement attentive.

S, parlant doucement: Nous gentils. Apophis méchant. C'est clair?

J, innocemment: Ah ok, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Et c'est quoi notre plan au juste?

Tout en parlant, il tapotait le bout de ses doigts sur la table avec une lenteur extrême, il allait la rendre cinglée, malheureusement, ça n'était pas, semblait-il pas, une raison suffisante pour le descendre.

Même son sourire l'agaçait. Il était clairement en train de jouer l'imbécile. Toutefois, il était parvenu à faire sourire Daniel - vraiment sourire- pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Et ça parvenait à la retenir de le massacrer.

K: C'est sur ce point qu'on espérait que tu pourrais nous aider, Jack. Quels types d'armes on devrait prendre d'après toi? Visiblement, les plans de leur planque sont les mêmes que ceux du vaisseau de Râ. Ces types ne sont pas très originaux, mais c'est tant mieux pour nous.

S, coupant Jack qui ouvrait déjà la bouche: Pour commencer, des armes de poings et p90 devraient convenir. Si on a besoin de quelques choses qui fasse plus de dégâts, on pourra toujours le transporter par Malp.

J: on dirait que vous avez tout prévu, Carter.

S, dans un sourire condescendant: eh bien, j'ai eu beaucoup plus de temps pour y penser que vous. Ne vous en formalisez pas.

J: et je suppose que vous avez aussi préparé un plan bien ordonné qui agencera chacun de nos pas de l'autre côté de la porte?

S: j'ai en effet pris la liberté de créer un modèle digital de synthèse en trois dimensions de la forteresse en me basant sur les schémas ramenés par le Véhicule Aérien Télécommandé (UAV).

J, haussant les sourcils: qu'est ce qu'elle dit?

K: qu'elle nous a fait un dessin.

J: ah! J'adore les dessins.

Il tourna toute son attention vers l'écran qu'elle était en train d'allumer.

S: Désolé O'Neill, mais ces images risquent d'être un peu plus compliquées que ce que vous voyez d'habitude, dans la mesure où il ne s'agit ni de Bambi, ni de Chiquita.

Un léger rire parcourut l'audience, mais d'un regard Jack les fit taire.

S, pointant l'écran: donc, comme je le disais, ceci est la base ennemie. Les croix jaunes indiquent les patrouilles de gardes, et les bleues les postes de défense. Les structures en rouge représentent une sorte de forteresse dont les murs les moins robustes, marqués en orange, devraient facilement céder sous quelques blocs de C4. Donc, dans la mesure où on serait à couvert et n'aurait pas trouvé d'autre sortie, passer à travers ne devrait pas poser de problème. Le périmètre est particulièrement dense en ce qui concerne la végétation, mais nous pourrons toujours nous déplacer sur les chemins marqués en bleu, indigo et jaune. Compris?

Le sourire de Sam disparut devant le silence qui accueillit ses propos. Soudain, une main se leva.

S, soupirant: oui Colonel?

J: c'est quoi le vert?

S, sur la défensive: les arbres.

J : les Arbres? Quelle utilité de représenter les arbres sur un plan d'attaque? Carter, asseyez-vous, c'est mon tour.

S: mais je n'ai pas fini et…

Il se leva et piqua le petit laser dont elle se servait pour indiquer les différents endroits de la carte.

J: je suis certain que quoique vous alliez dire, ça devait être tout simplement fascinant, mais la moitié des types ici présents ne vous suivent plus depuis longtemps, et le reste est en train d'essayer de se rappeler ce que représente « indigo ».

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix la fit simplement acquiescer. Il ne lui avait pas donné d'ordre, mais semblait juste lui demander de lui faire confiance.

J: ok les mecs! Je peux vous emprunter ça, Daniel?

Il attrapa la tasse de l'archéologue et la plaça au milieu de la table.

J: ça, c'est la base ennemie.

Sam ne put rien faire d'autre que de le regarder faire, les yeux ébahis…et légèrement jalouse. Alors que les soldats la regardaient visiblement ennuyés et totalement perdus, ils semblaient totalement concentrés et passionnés face à l'explication de la stratégie d'O'Neill. Elle se dit alors pour la première fois que, peut être, il ne devait pas être un si mauvais Colonel. Elle l'avait sous-estimé, mais se promit de ne plus refaire la même erreur. Il paraissait avoir totalement assimilé tout ce qu'elle avait pu raconter et paraissait soudain d'un professionnalisme détendu impressionnant. Il avait su lui prendre le contrôle de la situation, et elle n'avait même pas pu lutter contre ça.

16 minutes.

C'est le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour mettre au point un plan d'attaque et l'expliquer aux douze personnes présentes alors qu'elle avait travaillé comme une forcenée pendant deux jours pour mettre sa stratégie au point. Bien sûr, il jetait quelques regards vers son modèle en 3D inutilement compliqué pour s'aider alors qu'il étalait son modèle sur la table. Littéralement.

J: Bon Kawalsky, votre équipe, c'est le trombone. Carter, Daniel et moi, on est le stylo.

K: eh, pourquoi ça serait vous le stylo?

J, comme si ça coulait de source: Parce qu'on a Carter dans notre équipe, on est plus intello que vous….donc, je disais, le trombone rentre par le nord-est, le stylo par le sud, pour leur bloquer l'accès à la porte des étoiles. Je veux des explosifs tout au long du chemin, si on est sous le feu ennemi, je veux pouvoir les tenir à distance. Ceci dit, on n'engage pas directement le combat à moins d'y être forcé. Commencer une guerre ouverte n'est pas le but de la mission. On fait ce qu'on a à faire et on se tire vite fait bien fait.

Il se tourna alors vers Sam, lui faisant signe de prendre la suite.

S: notre but est de retrouver Sha're. En apprendre plus sur les Goa'ulds est secondaire, mais ça reste tout de même une priorité. Un GDO sera mis à disposition de chacune des équipes. Cette machine envoie un code d'identification quand le vortex s'ouvre pour que le Sgc sache qui frappe à la porte. Je suggère d'ailleurs que chaque personne de l'équipe mémorise son code IDC. Dans le cas où quelqu'un serait capturé ou laissé der…

J: On ne laissera personne derrière nous.

Sam tourna un regard ennuyé vers lui, pour qui la faisait-elle passer?

S: bien sûr qu'on ne laissera personne. Je voulais dire que si quelqu'un tombe sous le feu ennemi, et que son équipe ne parvient pas à aller le chercher, son code d'ouverture de l'iris sera effacé, et il ne pourra pas revenir sur terre. Mais, dans la mesure du possible, une équipe de sauvetage sera envoyée dans les 24h qui suivent.

J: en d'autres mots, personne ne sera abandonné entre les mains des têtes de serpents. On viendra vous rechercher. Ce qui veut dire que personne ici ne sera capturé, torturé ou tué sans qu'on fasse tout ce qu'on peut pour l'aider, c'est clair?

Une flopée de « oui, monsieur » résonna dans la pièce.

S: On quitta la terre à 9h précise. Vous pouvez disposer.

Après avoir salué leurs supérieurs, tout le monde partit se préparer. Seuls les deux colonels restèrent dans la pièce.

S, tentant de cacher son sourire: Têtes de serpents?

Jack se leva et se tourna vers elle, lui offrant pour la première fois le loisir de l'admirer en costume militaire.

Ce n'était définitivement pas le même homme que celui auquel elle avait eu affaire la veille….même si au fond, ne l'avoir vu vêtu que d'un simple jeans n'avait pas été une si mauvaise expérience…. D'ailleurs, elle dut s'avouer que si la situation avait été différente, elle aurait certainement eu une tout autre réaction à cette vue.

Cependant, se reprit-elle, il était un soldat de l'Air Force aussi, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'en avaient pas le droit.

J: quoi? Leur petit nom ne leur va pas?

S: si, ça leur va même très bien dans la mesure où on considère le fait que le parasite s'implante dans l'épine dorsale qui se trouve…

J: déjeuner!

S: quoi?

J: Je suis affamé, et Daniel a visiblement oublié qu'on devait déjeuner ensemble. Vous voulez venir avec moi?

S: heu…non, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot à faire.

J: ba quoi, un homme vous confond avec une prostituée et ça ne le rend même pas digne de partager un repas avec vous?

S: vous voulez vraiment que je réponde à ça?

J:…je suppose que non. A propos de hier….

S, attrapant ses documents: ça n'est jamais arrivé. Oubliez ça.

J: vraiment? Wow si mon ex-femme était comme vous, on serait certainement encore ensemble.

S: je pense que le terme veuve serait plus approprié étant donné que si elle était comme moi, elle vous aurait descendu il y a longtemps déjà.

J, se grattant la nuque: heu…j'essaie de m'excuser là.

S: pas besoin, on est des militaires. Ce qui implique la règle du « tu m'as énervé, disparais de ma vue » et du « tu m'as énervé, maintenant t'es mort ». Les excuses ne sont pas comprises dans l'uniforme.

Jack eut un léger geste de recul. Il était difficile de croire que sous cette enveloppe si douce se cachait un être si dur. Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu la rendre comme ça, mais il stoppa bien vite ses pensées, sachant que ce genre de réflexions à propos d'une telle femme pourrait faire naître des sentiments qu'il valait mieux éviter.

J: eh bien, moi je ne marche pas comme ça, Carter. On est parti pour être dans la même équipe, alors j'ai besoin de savoir que les choses sont claires entre nous pour éviter que cette mission tourne mal. Donc…elles le sont?

S: détendez vous, colonel. Je suivrai les ordres et ferai mon devoir. Si ça peut vous mettre à l'aise je peux même me forcer à être aimable. Ca vous va?

J: étant donné que visiblement je n'ai pas le choix…oui, merci.

Elle hocha la tête, lui envoya un sourire forcé et s'en alla les bras chargés.

J, marmonnant: déjà vu

Au moins, cette fois elle ne l'avait pas frappé…

PARTIE 2

Quand Jack reprit conscience et ouvrit les yeux, sa vision était trouble. Une odeur de rassis imprégnait l'endroit, ne présageant rien de bon. Il grogna, et entreprit de se redresser. Apparemment ce ne fut pas une idée brillante étant donné le craquement dans son dos. Il se rallongea à même le sol et agrippa sa radio.

J, radio: Alpha Six, ici le leader Alpha un, vous me recevez?…je répète, ici O'Neill, me recevez-vous? Kawalsky bon sang répondez!

Rien.

Il soupira, frustré et attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre de l'endroit. Des voix aux accents inconnus l'entouraient…mais il n'en trouva pas la provenance.

Où qu'ils soient, ils semblaient l'éviter. Quoique, ce n'était probablement pas une mauvaise idée, il n'était vraiment pas du genre à papoter dés son réveil. Oui…son réveil, dans une prison apparemment. Ce qui expliquait l'odeur…bon sang mais que s'était-il passé?

Des coups de feu.

C'était la dernière chose dont il se souvenait. L'équipe de Kawalsky s'était fait attaquer, alors sg1 avait été les rejoindre et s'était fait capturer alors même qu'ils quittaient leur position. Heureusement, ils s'étaient contentés de les enfermer ici…

C'est alors qu'il se souvint.

J, criant: Daniel! Daniel vous êtes là!

Il aperçut enfin plusieurs personnes qui se tournèrent vers lui, affolées, avant de s'éloigner d'avantage.

J, marmonnant: charmant accueil…

Il inspira profondément avant de se tourner sur le côté et de se lever péniblement.

Finalement le fameux plan O'Neill n'était pas si parfait. Ces types recouverts de métal les avaient attrapés lui et Daniel sans trop de difficultés, mais au moins, l'équipe de Kawalsky avait eu le temps de s'enfuir et c'était l'essentiel.

Il espérait qu'ils étaient parvenus à retourner au Sgc avec Carter…en supposant qu'elle soit encore en vie… il l'avait vue tomber après avoir été touchée à l'abdomen. A ce souvenir, il se sentit frissonner de terreur.

D: Jack! Dieu merci vous êtes là!

Il aperçut l'archéologue qui s'avançait vers lui et se sentit soudain soulagé.

J: Oh…Plus pour longtemps, j'ai commandé un pass pour pouvoir sortir d'ici, histoire de me dégourdir les pattes. J'attends que l'administration traite mon dossier. ….Je suis content de vous revoir…en vie, Danny.

D: c'est pas si dur de le rester quand on est inconscient et que personne ne prête attention à vous. J'ai un de ces mal de crâne…et je tiens pas en place depuis que je me suis réveillé…vous croyez que les gens le remarqueront si je me mets à sautiller sur place?

J: c'est l'adrénaline, ça va passer.

D: quand?

J: pour les personnes normales, ça dure une ou deux heures…pour vous ça devrait donc prendre trois ou quatre…jours. Enfin, à moins qu'on ait l'occasion de se défouler sur un de ces sale Jedi.

D: Jaffa.

J: ouais, eux. Vous avez pu entrer en contact avec quelqu'un?

D, anxieux: non…mais ça veut juste dire qu'ils sont hors de _portée_…non? Et puis, ma radio est sûrement cassée. Ou alors ils sont parvenus à passer la porte des étoiles…vous avez vu Sam? Elle est quelque part dans le coin, mais je ne l'ai pas encore retrouvée. Je n'ai pas non plus trouvé Sha're. Mais je suis certain qu'elles sont là, quelque part.

J: Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Carter. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Kawalsky était à ses côtés. Elle est certainement à l'infirmerie à l'heure qu'il est.

D, peiné: non Jack, j'ai vu un jaffa l'amener, juste après vous. Elle ne bougeait plus…du tout.

Ses mots se répétèrent un instant dans la tête du militaire, et soudain il eut l'impression de suffoquer. Il resta un instant figé, mais se força bien vite à reprendre le dessus, il se devait de rester professionnel.

J, acquiesçant: Si c'est le cas, c'est qu'elle est morte. Même si elle était parvenue à survivre au tir qu'elle a reçu en pleine poitrine, elle n'aurait jamais tenu aussi longtemps sans soins.

D: q…quoi?

J: vous m'avez très bien compris. Vous avez votre GDO?

D: comment vous pouvez me demander ça! Sam est morte! Faites quelque chose!

J: Désolé Daniel, mais la réincarnation n'est pas encore comprise dans l'équipement militaire, on ne peut plus rien faire pour elle. Laissez tomber ça, j'ai besoin que vous vous concentriez sur ce qu'il se passe maintenant. Alors répondez moi, vous avez un GDO? Une arme de poing? Une grenade? Un objet tranchant? Je vous promets que je ne ferai pas le difficile sur ce coup-là.

D, s'énervant: Non Jack! Et je pars à la recherche de Sam et Sha're. Vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais ce sera sans moi.

Il fit volte face et disparut parmi la foule de prisonniers.

Jack le laissa partir. Après tout il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin…

Cependant, il préfèrerait que Daniel ne trouve pas Carter le premier. Le jeune homme avait certes beaucoup mûri durant le temps passé sur Abydos, mais il n'était pas près à voir ça.

J, s'approchant de prisonniers: Salut! Jack O'Neill de la terre, enchanté de vous rencontrer!

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'autre colonel, il savait où chercher par expérience. Dans ce genre d'endroit, les corps étaient généralement entassés dans les coins.

Il resta figé un moment quand il la vit. Elle était allongée sur le côté comme si elle était simplement endormie. Ses cheveux blonds qui partaient dans tous les sens auraient certainement été charmants si elle n'était pas couchée dans une position si peu orthodoxe.

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et l'observa un moment. Il savait ce qu'il était censé faire, mais il sentait qu'il avait besoin de nier tout ça tant qu'il le pouvait. De se dire qu'elle allait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre et le traiter de tous les noms. Malheureusement, le liquide rouge dans lequel elle était couchée ne l'aidait pas, le ramenant bien vite à la réalité.

Ce qu'il haïssait profondément était l'idée qu'il ne pourrait même pas la ramener sur Terre, ils ne pourraient pas l'emporter dans leur fuite. Elle resterait ici éternellement. Il réalisa soudain qu'il ne savait absolument rien sur elle. Avait-elle un mari? Une famille?

Hésitant un instant, il posa une main sur son épaule et la mit sur le dos, tentant de faire fis de son torse recouvert de sang. Elle avait beau être dans un sale état, son visage n'était que légèrement pâle, prouvant qu'elle ne devait pas être morte depuis longtemps. S'ils étaient parvenus à la ramener comme prévu au Sgc, elle aurait eu une chance…

Il se sentit soudain nauséeux, puis en colère…puis furieux sans raison contre cette femme.

J, entre ses dents: Merci du cadeau Carter, comme si je n'avais pas accumulé assez de culpabilité au cours de ma vie. Maintenant j'aurai aussi à me reprocher votre mort. Le général ne me pardonnera jamais pour ça vous savez…les gens comme vous n'ont pas le droit de mourir comme ça ! Vous êtes supposée rentrer retrouver votre avocat de fiancé, vous marier, pondre des bébés intellos et sauver le monde tous les mercredi…. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir protégée…

Il se passa une main sur le visage et ne bougea pas pendant un long moment. Puis, se forçant à revenir à la réalité, il arracha le GDO accroché au poignet de la défunte, et l'accrocha au sien. Puis, il suivit la procédure prévue pour les soldats tombés au combat, il décrocha doucement son écusson. L'armée avait l'habitude de conserver ces écussons, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle prendrait soin de celui-ci.

Il attrapa la chaîne autour de son cou et l'arracha

S: Argh!

O'Neill ne peut retenir un léger cri et bascula en arrière, hébété. Il frotta un instant ses yeux écarquillés, mais non, il ne rêvait pas, elle était bien en train de bouger. Il ne put empêcher un énorme sourire d'envahir son visage.

S, râlant: Bon sang, O'Neill vous m'avez fait une peur bleue!

Elle se mit à genoux, puis après quelques secondes, se leva. Il fit de même, ne la quittant pas du regard.

J: JE vous ai fait peur? Non mais je rêve! Vous étiez supposée être morte!

Un rire nerveux échappa à ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre encore anormalement vite.

S, accusatrice: Désolée de vous décevoir mais non, ce n'est pas le cas. Vous auriez pu au moins vérifier avant de m'arracher mes plaques!

Elle lui prit la chaîne des mains et se la passa autour du cou.

J, inquiet: je…je vous ai vue tomber à terre, je pensais que vous étiez morte. Daniel m'a dit qu'ils vous ont jetée ici. Vous devriez être morte, Carter!

Instinctivement, il passa une main sur le visage de la jeune femme, effaçant une trace de sang, et ne découvrant aucune blessure. Il retira sa main, étonné.

Sam le fixa un instant, n'y comprenant rien, puis se regarda. Jack remarqua qu'elle semblait effrayée et posa une main sur son bras.

J, rassurant: eh, c'est bon, vous allez bien.

S: non…non je ne vais pas bien. Je m'en souviens maintenant, j'ai été touchée. Pourquoi je ne suis pas morte? Il y a trop de sang…je n'aurais pas du survivre…

Elle retira sa veste ensanglantée.

J: whoa!

En effet, son tee-shirt était déchiré en forme de rond à l'endroit où elle avait été blessée. La veste le recouvrait jusque là, mais maintenant, plus de doute, elle avait bien était touchée.

S, surprise: bon dieu!

Elle passa sa main sur sa peau, à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure, mais ses doigts glissèrent sur sa peau lisse et intacte. La peur et la panique de la jeune femme furent instantanément remplacées par de la curiosité. Il n'y avait même pas une égratignure !

Les yeux écarquillés, Jack la fixa pendant une minute…bon ok, au moins deux minutes. Elle finit par se rappeler qu'il était là alors qu'elle continuait de se toucher à divers endroits sans pudeur, vérifiant qu'elle était bien en vie, sans se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas seule.

J: Carter…pas que ça me déplaise de vous voir vous caresser ainsi…

S: Touchez, c'est incroyable!

Elle saisit la main du colonel, et la fit glisser sur sa peau, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Jack déglutit difficilement, la mâchoire si crispée que ses dents grincèrent.

S, passionnée: vous vous rendez compte à quel point cette technologie est avancée, O'Neill? Je veux dire, j'ai lu le rapport du Docteur Jackson sur les sarcophages, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'ils avaient de telles capacités régénérantes! Si on pouvait mettre la main sur cette machine, on pourrait révolutionner la médecine moderne! Je n'ai pas du y rester plus de deux heures et ma peau est déjà parfaite! C'est doux, chaud et…eh qu'est ce qui va pas?

J: Rien! Tout roule. Vous pouvez me rendre ma main maintenant? Mon autre main se sent seule.

S: Ah oui, désolée… Mince! Je peux quand même pas me balader comme ça.

Elle fit un geste vers son tee-shirt ne dévoilant que trop de peau, puis vers sa veste trempée de sang.

S: je suppose que vous n'avez pas de tee-shirt de rechange ?

J: Si toujours. Il est juste à côté de ma brosse à dent dans mon sac à main.

S: merci bien, Capitaine Sarcasme. Vous venez une nouvelle fois de montrer votre totale inutilité.

J: C'est Colonel Sarcasme pour vous.

S: Donnez-moi votre veste.

J, outré: quoi? Non! Vous savez combien de temps ça m'a prit pour avoir une veste avec mon nom écrit dessus? J'ai du crier pour ne pas avoir droit qu'à un simple « colonel », et maintenant vous voulez me la voler? Désolé mais vous ne…

S, autoritaire: Veste.

Il soupira et ronchonna quelque chose à propos des femmes alors qu'il retirait sa veste et la lui tendait.

S, enfilant le vêtement: Où sont Daniel, et l'équipe de Kawalsky?

Il n'eut même pas à répondre, que déjà l'archéologue déboulait dans leur champ de vision.

D, enthousiaste: Sam! Jack vous l'avez trouvée ! Je savais qu'elle n'était pas morte! Sam, Jack pensait que vous étiez morte, mais je lui ai bien dit que vous ne l'étiez pas. Jack…Sam…bon sang je suis si heureux que vous alliez bien tout les deux. Ne me faites plus jamais une peur pareille !

L'archéologue n'avait pas menti quand aux effets de l'adrénaline sur lui, il gigotait tellement que les Colonels mirent un moment avant de remarquer la jeune femme à côté de lui.

S, souriant: Respirez profondément Daniel. Moi aussi je suis heureuse que vous soyez en vie…et je vois que vous avez trouvé ce qu'on cherchait?

Son sourire était rassurant, mais elle préféra rester loin de lui, étant donné son niveau d'excitation.

D, d'une traite: oui! J'ai trouvé Sha're…enfin…c'est plutôt elle qui m'a trouvé en fait alors que j'étais en train de la chercher. Je l'ai déjà dit ça, non? Je l'ai dit? Nous avons parlé à ces gens, mais ils ne sont pas vraiment coopératifs, ils semblent effrayés. Tout ce qu'on a appris c'est qu'ils sont là depuis un long moment. Sha're m'a aidé à communiquer avec eux…

J, agacé: Daniel! Vous parlez trop vite. Ralentissez ou taisez vous! Sha're, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, je suppose que vous ne savez pas comment sortir d'ici?

Elle secoua la tête. Jack soupira, jeta un œil vers la sortie, puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Carter. Ils semblèrent avoir une discussion silencieuse sur le manque d'issue à leur situation.

S, gentiment: Sha're, pourriez vous nous raconter exactement ce qui vous est arrivé? Pourquoi avez vous été emmenée ici?

D, sur la défensive: comment pourrait-elle le savoir? Elle a été kidnappée!

Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

J: quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici. Désolé de prononcer l'évidence, mais ces gens ne sont pas d'ici. Ils ne parlent pas tous la même langue et ne portent pas le même genre de vêtements…et ne me dites surtout pas que vous n'avez rien remarqué de particulier chez eux…aucun n'est désagréable à regarder. C'est comme s'ils avaient été sélectionnés avant d'être emmenés ici.

Sam et Daniel se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

J, haussant les épaules : bah quoi? J'ai juste le sens de l'observation.

D, blanchissant: oh mon dieu….vous ne pensez quand même pas que…

J: penser? Non ça c'est votre boulot, moi je ne fais qu'observer…donc qu'est ce que vous avez conclu?

D: La sélection, Jack. Des Dieux.

J: ils choisissent leurs dieux?

D: non, les dieux les choisissent

J: quels dieux?

D, agacé: Les Goa'uld!

J: les Goa'uld ont des dieux?

D, soupirant: non, Jack, ils…

S, les coupant: Chut! Il se passe quelque chose.

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître un jaffa que Jack ne connaissait pas. Il portait une jeune femme qu'il laissa tomber à terre sans ménagement. Elle était morte…quoiqu'O'Neill ne put rien affirmer, il commençait sérieusement à s'embrouiller dans ces histoires de morts/vivants.

Soudain, Sha're, visiblement affolée commença à prononcer des mots étrangers à une vitesse qui rendait la traduction impossible. Daniel la serra contre lui pour la calmer.

Sh, anxieuse: Danyel…j'ai été prise aussi, mais le faux dieu m'a rejetée. J'ai été ramenée ici de la même manière. S'il te plait, ne les laisse pas la prendre.

Elle fit un léger geste de tête vers Sam.

S&J: quoi?

D: d'après ce que j'ai compris durant mes recherches, les Goa'uld utilisent les humains comme…heu…des hôtes. Apparemment, si on est ici, c'est parce que nous sommes des hôtes potentiels.

J, soupirant: quels bandes de petits veinards! Et quelle est la « bonne nouvelle » dans tout ça ? Et s'il vous plait donnez-nous la version résumée de ce que vous avez trouvé dans vos livres ou je ne sais où.

D, rancunier: En fait, ils ne choisissent que des hôtes physiquement attirants…donc Jack vous ne courez aucun risque.

J: Daniel! C'est pas le moment.

D: oui…ils cherchent un hôte, et ils ont testé plusieurs personnes pour l'instant. Et là tout de suite, notre problème est Sam.

S, étonnée: quoi? Moi?

D, rougissant: Ben….oui…D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est une hôte femelle qu'ils recherchent, et…Sam…vous êtes…enfin on peut dire que vous êtes…en quelques sortes vous…

J: vous êtes une bombe.

S, écarquillant les yeux: QUOI!

J: vous êtes sexy Carter. Attirante et tout ça…enfin, dans la mesure où on aime le style grande blonde, ce qui est pas mal à la mode en ce moment…en plus ces Goa'uld viennent de l'ancienne Egypte et à l'époque je crois qu'ils aimaient bien ça…donc y a des grandes chances qu'ils choisissent votre joli minois pour servir de bocal à serpents. Croyez-moi, j'ai un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses, et ça sent le roussi.

S, fronçant les sourcils: écoutez! Vous avez l'air de trouver ça amusant mais je ne crois vraiment pas que ça soit le moment de plaisanter! Maintenant, je suggère une embuscade au prochain tour de gardes. Certaines de ces personnes pourront probablement nous aider à nous échapper si on les convint du minimum de…

Jaffa, à Sam: KREE!

S: quoi? Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire!

Elle leva les mains dans ce signe universel qui veut dire « s'il vous plait ne me tuez pas espèce d'idiot ».

J, impatient: Daniel, qu'est ce qu'il veut?

Il tenta de s'approcher de Sam, mais fut retenu par une lance pointée sur lui.

D: je….je sais pas ce que ça veut dire…Kree…heu…salut, peut-être?

J, agacé: Arghh Daniel!

Le jaffa frappa violemment Sam qui bascula en arrière et Jack entendit distinctement le son sourd de sa chute sur le sol dur.

J: Whoa! Eh, mec, ta mère ne t'a jamais appris comment traiter une femme ou la stupidité est congénitale dans ta fam…

Garde, activant l'arme pointée sur sa tempe: Cesses!

J: dites les mecs, vous n'auriez pas autre chose que des armes qui ressemblent à des pénis géants? Parce que vous n'allez pas me faire croire que…

Garde: SILENCE!

J: silence. Ok, je me tais maintenant. Daniel je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu de votre hypothèse quant au « salut » là.

Jaffa, à Sam qui se relevait: Vous vous en êtes sortie. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous survivriez, mais le pouvoir des Dieux est puissant.

S: Oh, je n'en suis pas certaine, à mon avis ce fameux pouvoir vient plutôt de cristaux semblables à ceux qu'on trouve dans le DHD. Votre technologie est assez redondante quand même. Enfin, bien sûr vous ne devez rien y comprendre vous. Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

Jaffa: vous devriez m'être reconnaissante, femme! Je vous ai sauvée du champ de bataille pour vous offrir à mon Dieu comme hôte. Vous allez avoir l'honneur de le rencontrer, et si vous lui plaisez, sa Déesse va entrer dans votre corps, vous causant d'horribles souffrances avant de vous détruire de l'intérieur.

S: Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, moi non plus je ne vous aime pas.

Jaffa: votre insolence est inadmissible. Votre beauté ne vous sauvera pas avec un tel comportement. Je devrais probablement vous emmener maintenant et vous apprendre comment se comporter face à un Dieu…

J: quoi? Belle? Elle? Allez, je suis sûr que votre reine des serpents peut trouver mieux que Carter…Je veux dire, regardez là! Elle a le teint fatigué et blanc, et puis, regardez moi ses cheveux…enfin le peu de cheveux qu'elle a. Cette couleur jaune fade…ce n'est pas digne d'un dieu! Est-ce que j'ai parlé de son visage? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est un peu trop allongé? Et puis ses yeux sont vit…

Jaffa: Silence!

Il gifla Jack qui vacilla à peine.

J, incrédule: une gifle? Carter a le droit à un coup violent et tout ce que j'ai moi, c'est une gifle?

Le Jaffa, excédé, frappa violemment l'homme qui tomba à terre dans un grognement étranglé.

Jaffa, à Sam: Soyez patiente, je reviendrai vous chercher bientôt.

Il repartit sans plus un regard. Daniel accourut pour aider Jack au sol.

J, se redressant: Carter, on ne vous a jamais appris à rester à terre et à vous la fermer quand vous tombez?

S, en colère: Et vous, qu'est ce qui vous a pris? Non, mais vraiment c'est quoi votre problème? Vous saviez très bien qu'il ne m'aurait pas tuée ! Pas quand il a besoin de moi, alors que vous, vous êtes loin de leur être indispensable!

J: ça a marché non? Il ne vous a pas prise avec lui, c'est tout ce qui compte.

S: je ne parle pas du résultat, je parle de votre méthode totalement irresponsable et dangereuse! Qui aurait été là pour protéger Daniel et Sha're si on avait été tous les deux neutralisés? Avez vous seulement pensé à ça avant d'agir comme un idiot?

J: j'y ai été mollo je trouve…

S: vous avez insulté sa mère et son pénis en moins d'une minute!

J: c'était bien dit, vous trouvez pas?

S: bon sang mais qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez vous!

Elle s'avança et attrapa son tee-shirt, le secouant violemment…ce qui aurait probablement eu beaucoup plus d'effet s'il n'avait pas été si grand.

J, attrapant les pans de sa veste: et vous, pourquoi vous vous prenez autant la tête avec ça? J'ai juste appliqué le classique détournement d'attention pour VOUS protéger!

Cette fois ce fut lui qui la secoua.

S: Eh bien fourrez-vous dans le crâne que je n'ai pas besoin de vos stupides remarques pour me sortir de ce genre de situations!

J: oh mais ne vous faites pas de soucis, la prochaine fois je le laisserai vous emmener pour que vous soyez violée, torturée et transformée en hôtesse!

S: hôte!

J: on s'en fout!

S: vous savez ce que c'est votre problème O'Neill!

J: non, mais je vous en prie dites-moi tout! Vous semblez tellement avoir réponse à tous ces jours ci!

S: qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?

J: ça veut dire que j'en ai marre de votre insubordination!

S: insubordination? Vous n'avez aucun droit d'utiliser ce mot avec moi, on est tous les deux colonels, à moins que vous ayez encore oublié ce détail?

J: comment pourrais-je l'oublier, vous passez votre temps à me le répéter! Honnêtement, si vous êtes si peu sûre de votre rang ça doit être que vous ne le méritez pas!

S: parce que vous si? Vous avez eu chacune de vos promotions à cause de missions suicides!

D, timidement: heu…les gars?

S&J, sans cesser de se défier du regard: QUOI!

D, souriant fièrement: je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de sortir d'ici…il s'appelle Teal'C.

Il désigna un jaffa stoïque à côté de lui.

Un silence pessimiste accueillit ses propos.

D, optimiste: regardez, il a même réussi à nous ramener une partie de nos affaires!

Sam attrapa le sac que le jaffa lui tendait et commença à faire un rapide inventaire.

J, grimaçant, pas convaincu: Daniel…c'est un jaffa.

D, froissé: oui j'avais remarqué Jack. Mais Teal'c m'a dit qu'il était prêt à nous aider.

Cherchant une réponse, Jack se tourna vers Sam qui acquiesça, lui indiquant que le sac était normal…ce n'était peut-être pas un piège. Elle sortit quelques affaires du sac et les fourra dans ses poches.

J, se tournant vers le jaffa: Colonel O'Neill, SGC, troublé de vous rencontrer.

T: je suis Teal'c de Chulak, premier prima du faux dieu Apophis. Je peux vous aider à sortir d'ici.

J: ouais…excusez ma curiosité mais pourquoi est-ce que vous nous aideriez?

T: je fais partie du peu de Jaffas qui ne croit pas en la divinité des Goa'ulds. Je vais vous aider à vous enfuir, et ainsi révéler ma trahison envers eux. C'est la seule solution pour que vous et tous ces gens restiez en vie.

J: ok…je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous venez de raconter, mais j'ai entendu le mot « enfuir ». Alors quand est ce qu'on est censé passer à l'action?

T: l'heure arrivera bientôt. Vous saurez quand vous devrez vous battre.

Le jaffa se tourna, prêt à partir, mais Jack le retint.

J: deux secondes. L'autre type, grand, l'air méchant, il a dit qu'il voulait l'un d'entre nous pour la sélection. Alors de quelle notion de « bientôt » on parle là?

T: l'évasion se fera après la sélection. Ce n'est qu'après cela que la garde privée d'Apophis s'éloignera et nous offrira l'opportunité de vaincre. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous aider à vous enfuir, mais je ne peux pas assurer votre sécurité au sein même de ces murs. Vous devrez vous débrouiller pour que la femme ne soit pas prise.

S, se relevant: je m'appelle Sam. Et merci, nous apprécions votre aide.

Le jaffa hocha doucement la tête puis partit.

J, narquois: eh bien, vous savez comment vous faire des amis, Danny Boy.

S, observant l'attirail: on n'a pas de p90. Ils ne seraient probablement pas passés inaperçus. On a sept grenades, une arme de poing avec trois chargeurs et un M14 à baïonnette. Excellent

J, lui prenant le M14: doucement avec ça, c'est pas un joujou. Carter, vous devriez prendre l'arme de poing.

S, tendant l'arme: vous la prenez. Je pense que vous en aurez plus besoin.

J: si vous voulez, de toute façon je suis certainement un meilleur tireur que vous.

Elle plissa son regard dans sa direction, puis lui reprit l'arme et l'accrocha autour de sa cuisse, lui tendant des grenades à la place. Jack retint difficilement son sourire.

Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, Daniel les observa se préparer comme s'ils partaient à la guerre…ce qui dans un sens n'était pas vraiment faux.

D: Sha're est fatiguée de parler à tous ces gens, d'essayer de les calmer. Alors on va juste…rester dans un coin pendant que vous vous occupez du reste.

S: Daniel, si vous voulez devenir un membre permanent de Sg1, il va falloir vous entraîner au combat tôt ou tard. Prenez ça, ce sont des grenades. Ça contient une petite dose de produit chimique explosif, tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est tirer sur la goupille et lancer, puis vous vous mettez à l'abris et quatre secondes plus tard, ça explose.

Elle posa la grenade contre le torse de son ami.

D: ok…je peux faire ça…c'est quoi la goupille? Ce truc là?

J, lui reprenant l'explosif: Pour l'amour du ciel Daniel ne tirez pas là dessus! Carter, vous pourrez lui donner tous les jouets que vous voulez quand vous commencerez à entraîner votre équipe. Pas maintenant !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers un Daniel totalement déboussolé et cacha son sourire.

S: là tout de suite, je suis d'accord. Bon, amusez-vous bien les gars, je vais aller me cacher, comme ça quand ces types reviendront ils ne pourront pas me trouver pour m'emmener.

J: on ne se sépare pas! Teal'C a dit qu'il nous donnerait un coup de main, contentez vous de ne pas attirer l'attention sur vous tant que la sélection n'est pas finie.

D: le mieux serait de la couvrir…on devrait parvenir à trouver un voile ou quelque chose.

S, dégoûtée: un voile? La dernière fois que j'en ai porté un…enfin bref, cette histoire ne s'est pas très bien terminée.

J, réfléchissant: elle a raison, ça risquerait d'attirer l'attention sur elle. On va faire avec ce qu'on a.

Il retira sa casquette et en recouvrit la chevelure dorée de Sam ainsi que la moitié de son visage, cachant partiellement ces deux yeux bleus qui ne cessaient de le fixer, avec un soupçon d'indignation.

J: c'est mon chapeau porte-bonheur. Vous le perdez, je vous descends, c'est clair?

Elle grogna légèrement et réajusta la casquette sur sa tête.

S: bien. Ça va comme ça?

J, croisant ses bras et la fixant: Vous n'êtes pas Clark Kent, il va vous falloir un peu plus que du gel et des lunettes. Pourquoi est ce que vous faites tellement….féminin?

S: je suis trop fatiguée pour chercher une réponse intelligente et sarcastique à ça.

J: fermez votre veste.

S: il fait presque 40C°!

J: Faites-le…

S, s'exécutant. Voilà. Content?

Au lieu les cacher, la veste ne faisait qu'accentuer ses courbes.

J, agacé: Bon sang Carter c'est votre…poitrine…vous ne pourriez pas la rentrer ou quelque chose?

Sam fronça les sourcils dans un regard noir.

S: je ne sais pas quel genre de femmes vous fréquentez d'habitude, mais mes seins ne sont pas rétractables!... Ah bah tiens, j'ai réussi finalement ! Intelligent et sarcastique.

J: mouais. Attendez, encore une chose.

Il s'accroupit un instant.

S: qu'est ce que vous fabri…aaaarrghhh!

Froid.

Quoique soit cette chose qu'il venait de poser sur son visage, c'était horriblement froid. Elle frissonna, trop choquée pour empêcher ces deux mains d'étaler cette matière graineuse sur son visage.

S: O'NEILL!

Elle se força à ne pas crier trop fort, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux. A la place, ses doigts agrippèrent ses poignets, tentant de le repousser, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Puis, d'un coup, il la poussa en arrière et elle se retrouva collée contre un mur, un genoux entre ses jambes pour l'empêcher de bouger.

J: c'est pour votre propre bien, Colonel.

Il fit glisser sa main le long de sa nuque, laissant derrière lui une traînée de boue. Malgré elle, elle frissonna quand la terre humide glissa sous son tee-shirt.

Elle serra d'avantage ses poignets, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, mais elle cessa de se débattre en sentant sa main glisser dans le léger creux sous son oreille, puis le long de sa mâchoire. Sam devina à son regard, qu'il appréciait peut-être un peu trop sa tâche….mais après tout, une mauvaise idée, c'était toujours mieux que rien…

J, souriant: ayé. Croyez-moi, plus personne ne vous trouvera attirante arrangée comme ça.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et observa son travail.

S: J'espère bien.

Elle soupira en sentant son corps se détendre. Il lui sourit de nouveau, essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon.

X: KREE!

J, marmonnant: pour l'amour du ciel! Ils ne connaissent pas d'autres mots ou quoi? Carter, allez y.

Il constata alors, que la jeune femme était déjà partie discrètement dans la direction opposée à la sienne.

D, s'apprêtant à la suivre: quoi…Jack, elle va où?

Il fut stoppé par un bras ferme.

J: Finalement, il vaut mieux se séparer, ça diminuera les chances que le jaffa la reconnaisse.

Ce qui sembla, d'après le regard affolé de Sha're, être le Goa'uld Apophis lâcha une flopée de mots hargneux dans une langue étrangère. Il était entouré de Jaffas qui se lancèrent alors dans la foule à la recherche de futurs hôtes.

Sam était à l'opposé des jaffas, Jack ne l'avait pas quitté du regard alors qu'elle se fondait dans la foule effrayée. Elle était vraiment seule cette fois, mais au moins, elle avait son arme de poing si les choses tournaient mal. O'Neill retint son souffle en reconnaissant le jaffa coléreux. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était en train de la chercher. Fidèle à sa parole, Teal'c parvint à l'intercepter avant qu'il ne trouve Sam. Jack ne parvint pas à percevoir ce qu'il lui disait, mais ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement alors que le jaffa faisait volte face et sortait de la pièce, clairement énervé.

Teal'c le regarda, un léger sourire en coin.

Dieu merci, les autres jaffas ne semblèrent prêter aucune attention à Sam alors même qu'ils passaient à côté d'elle. Le soulagement de Jack fut cependant bref, déjà un jaffa attrapait une autre femme à la place. Grande, blonde, et totalement effrayée.

Il vit Sam faire un pas en avant, la main sur la cuisse, et il sut qu'elle avait déjà son arme en main.

J, entre ses dents: ne faites pas ça Carter…

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, Sam se tourna vers lui. C'était la première fois que dans son regard, il lut qu'elle lui demandait de l'aide. Il secoua doucement la tête, et elle acquiesça discrètement en réponse. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs, mais il savait que ce n'était pas envers lui. Ils savaient tous deux que s'ils agissaient maintenant, ils finiraient tous morts.

T: la sélection est complète. Il n'y a plus aucun potentiel ici.

Teal'c baissa la tête devant Apophis alors que les jaffas revenaient l'entourer.

A: excellent….tuez les autres.

Insensible aux cris paniqués qui retentirent à cette annonce, Apophis fit volte-face et sortit, suivi d'une partie des jaffas.

J, criant en direction de Daniel et Sha're: baissez-vous!

Le couple alla se mettre dans un coin alors que des gens courraient dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une sortie qu'ils savaient absente.

Jack fendit la foule jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les gens se marchaient les uns sur les autres, et celui qui avait le malheur de tomber se faisait piétiner sauvagement. Ils couraient tous vers le fond de la pièce alors que les jaffas armés avançaient. Seule une autre personne et lui se dirigeait dans le mauvais sens. Il attrapa son bras.

J: une idée Carter?

S: Je prends celui de gauche, et vous prenez les huit de droite.

Ils retinrent leur respiration à l'unisson, attendant, espérant le signal qui indiquerait le début du combat. Le timing parfait était impératif. Sans prévenir, Teal'c se retourna vers les autres jaffas au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à tirer.

S: bonne chance.

Elle se jeta alors sur un garde serpent. Pesant moitié moins que son adversaire, elle fut violemment rejetée vers le sol, mais amortissant sa chute d'une pirouette, elle atterrit sur ses pieds, prête à l'attaque.

Le jaffa s'apprêta à tirer, mais Sam parvint à dévier l'arme juste à temps, le coup partit dans le mur y perçant un trou. Dés qu'il fut désarmé, elle sortit son arme de poing et tira deux coups dans le torse du jaffa. Elle était de nouveau sur lui avant même qu'il touche le sol. Elle le frappa alors immédiatement au visage. Et il tomba rapidement inconscient…Mais soudain, les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et elle ressentit une douleur atroce à l'arrière de la nuque.

Tentant d'ignorer la douleur, elle se remit sur pied, tirant un dernier coup sur le jaffa avec sa propre arme.

Elle tourna son regard vers le mur de la pièce et une idée lui vint rapidement alors qu'elle constatait les dégâts qu'avait causés le tir du jaffa.

L'arme était longue et lourde dans ses mains, clairement inutilisable pour elle dans un combat, mais peut-être que…

J, de l'autre bout de la pièce: dégagez-vous du mur!

Sam se tourna juste à temps pour le voir lancer une grenade à l'intérieur du trou fait dans le mur. Elle sourit légèrement en constatant qu'il avait eu la même idée. Précautionneusement, elle saisit l'arme du mieux qu'elle put et tira deux coups juste après l'explosion de la grenade. Le trou dans le mur était maintenant assez grand pour s'échapper.

D, dirigeant les gens: Allez y, par-là!

S, le rejoignant: Bon boulot colonel! On les a tous eus ?

Elle lui tendit le bâton qu'il saisit avec un grand sourire.

J: Yep. Vous en avez eu un. J'en ai eu un. Et Teal'c en a eu…sept. On vous doit une bière Teal'c!

Le jaffa le regarda dubitativement et haussa un sourcil.

J, redevenant sérieux: A quoi doit-on nous attendre dehors?

T: pour l'instant nous n'avons eu affaire qu'à la garde personnelle d'Apophis. Il va probablement envoyer plusieurs troupes maintenant, et certainement des planeurs de la mort…des vaisseaux de combat.

S: Alors y a pas de temps à perdre pour dégager. On y va!

Elle alla aider Daniel à faire sortir les blessés.

J, à Sam: vous connaissez le chemin jusqu'à la porte?

S: oui.

J: vous pensez qu'on va pouvoir ramener tous ces gens?

S, faisant sortir le dernier blessé: on le peut, et je suis prête à mourir s'il le faut.

J: oui enfin…essayez de ne pas aller jusque là…on a une bière à boire je vous rappelle. Maintenant on y va!

Il fit passer la jeune femme devant puis, se tourna vers le jaffa qui, comprenant immédiatement, hocha la tête.

T: Je les protègerai O'neill.

Sans attendre, Teal'c partit au pas de course pour rattraper Daniel et Sha're.

S, criant: O'Neill! Grouillez-vous!

J, se mettant à courir: Attention, derrière vous Colonel! Courez!

Sam se tourna juste attends pour entendre la détonation d'un tir, un gémissement de douleur et un bruit sourd derrière elle.

S: derrière moi hein?

Elle grimaça en voyant Jack étalé sur le sol devant elle, visiblement en train de souffrir.

J, agacé: Bon sang je vous avais dit de courir!

Il gémit en sentant deux mains parcourir son corps puis, soulever son tee-shirt.

S, étonnée: ne me dites pas que c'est cette saleté de baïonnette qui est plantée dans votre cage thoracique?

Elle retira sa veste et la pressa contre la plaie ensanglantée.

S: Est-ce que je peux oser demander comment ça a pu arriver?

J: Eh je me suis pas fait ça tout seul! Juste avant que je tire sur ce jaffa, cet idiot m'a bousculé et je suis tombé sur mon…arghhhh

Jack cria de toutes ses tripes alors que sans prévenir, Sam retirait l'arme de son torse.

S, avec un regard navré: Désolée, on m'a toujours dit que ça faisait moins mal quand on ne s'y attendait pas. Et puis, vous auriez été incapable de courir si je l'avais laissé. Vous pouvez vous lever?

J, énervé: bien sûr, je viens juste de me planter une lame dans l'estomac, c'est presque rien!. Non je ne peux pas me lever! Et je vous ordonne de dégager d'ici!

Il parvint à étouffer son cri alors que Carter, passant son bras autour de ses épaules et le sien autour de sa taille, le força à se relever.

J: Carter…je n'arriverai pas à aller jusqu'à la porte. Tout ce que vous allez réussir à faire c'est nous tuer et…

S: fermez là et courez!

La détermination qu'il lut dans son regard le fit taire et il ne put rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer et la suivre. Courir était visiblement impossible, mais l'adrénaline dans les veines de Sam semblait la rendre plus résolue que jamais, si bien qu'elle le porta presque alors qu'il se concentrait pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Arrivé dans une sorte de clairière, elle les amena derrière une ligne d'arbres et stoppa.

S: on va s'arrêter ici.

J: quoi?

Elle ne répondit pas et le fit se coucher sur le sol, à l'abri, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

J: argh Carter c'est vraiment pas le moment de…

Jack fut coupé par une main fermement posé sur ses lèvres, alors que l'autre, posée sur son torse, le forçait à rester couché.

S, chuchotant: jaffas.

Elle s'était aplatie sur lui, sa respiration anarchique près de son oreille. Elle était si chaude contre lui…

Jack se serait bien moqué de lui-même à la pensée qui lui vint alors, dans une situation si incongrue, mais il était conscient que s'il faisait le moindre bruit, elle se chargerait elle-même de lui botter le derrière.

Il entendit alors ce qu'elle avait anticipé. Le son métallique des pas des jaffas se rapprochait. Il devait être six…ou peut-être sept…pas plus de dix en tout cas. C'était difficile à dire. Sam et Jack ne bougèrent plus, figés, jusqu'à ce que le son disparaisse.

Ils soufflèrent alors simultanément de soulagement.

J: wow Carter, vous sentez bon.

A sa grande satisfaction, elle rougit instantanément et roula sur le côté, le libérant de son poids.

S: il est trop tard maintenant, on ne pourra jamais rattraper le reste du groupe.

J: Carter, vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous pouvez le faire. Laissez-moi. Vous pourrez doubler discrètement le groupe de Jaffas et retrouver Daniel et Teal'c sans problème. Kawalsky ne partira pas sans nous…pour une fois écoutez-moi. Vous savez que vous devez partir!

S: oh vous aimeriez bien, n'est ce pas? Ça vous plairait de tenir le rôle du héros mort tragiquement en sacrifiant sa vie pour le bien de son équipe. Non mais vous réalisez dans quelle merde je vais être si je rentre au SGC et leur annonce que leur pilote favori est décédé? Je suis sûre que cette idée vous plait.

J: ça alors, vous êtes parvenue à deviner mon plan diabolique. Je me suis empalé sur ma propre baïonnette juste pour VOUS mettre dans l'embarras.

S: taisez vous, je réfléchis!

J: je vous rappelle que niveau tactique, c'est moi qui ai le plus d'expérience, vous votre truc c'est la technologie!

S: oui mais actuellement vous avez perdu plus de sang en une demi-heure que moi durant toutes les années 80, alors excusez-moi si je ne vous fais pas entièrement confiance sur ce coup-là….si je vous aide à vous relever, vous pensez que vous pourrez marcher?

J: j'aimerais bien, mais je crois que j'ai perdu mon foie y a quelques mètres.

S: vous n'avez pas besoin de cet organe pour marcher, et vous avez déjà vu pire. J'ai lu votre dossier.

J: mon dossier est classifié.

Elle entreprit de le mettre sur pied de nouveau.

S: oui, et alors?

J: vous avez lu des informations confidentielles? Colonel, vous êtes pleine de surprises. Moi qui pensais que vous étiez du genre à suivre le règlement à la lettre.

S: c'est ce que je fais d'habitude. Par contre, on ne peut pas dire que ça soit votre cas.

Elle l'agrippa plus fermement par la taille alors qu'il allait basculer.

J: je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un saint.

Sa jambe glissa sur une pierre et il faillit basculer. Sam le retint de toutes ses forces et entendit un son de mauvais augure en provenance de ses propres genoux. Ne tenant plus, elle le fit glisser un peu trop violemment sur le sol. Jack se laissa tomber en arrière, la respiration difficile, le regard brouillé.

Immédiatement, Sam se rapprocha de lui.

S: je n'aurais jamais du vous forcer à bouger.

J, sarcastique: vous croyez?

Elle leva la veste de sa plaie et vérifia.

S: vous ne saignez presque plus.

J: pourtant ça fait toujours un mal de chien.

Il força ses yeux à rester ouverts alors qu'il croisait un regard bleu inquiet.

S: je suis désolée.

Il ne l'aurait jamais crue capable d'un ton aussi doux…envers lui du moins. Il leva les sourcils, surpris.

J: oui bien sûr, parce qu'évidemment, tout ça est entièrement de votre faute.

Elle ne répondit pas.

J: c'était un sarcasme, Carter! Vous savez, ce truc que vous utilisez chaque fois que vous me parlez…

Elle gardait le regard baissé.

J: Carter…eh! Ce n'est pas de votre faute, et puis c'est pas bien grave, c'est moi qui suis blessé je vous signale.

S: et c'est moi qui ne trouve aucune solution pour vous aider.

J: si la situation était inversée, je n'aurais même pas essayé de vous aider.

S: oh s'il vous plait…le légendaire Jack O'Neill? Je suis sûre que vous auriez utilisé vos supers pouvoirs pour nous débarrasser de tous les jaffas du coin, et m'auriez portée comme une plume jusqu'à la porte des étoiles, sans verser ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de sueur.

J: eh mes supers pouvoirs sont réservés aux cas d'extrêmes urgences! Et puis, j'aurais transpiré comme un bœuf en vous traînant derrière moi par le col.

Sam rit légèrement, et Jack lui sourit.

S: ok, je me sens absolument plus coupable finalement. Après tout, le scénario inverse est totalement inimaginable, dans la mesure où, moi, je ne me serais jamais empalée sur ma propre baïonnette.

Il lui envoya un regard inhibant et elle retint son sourire.

S: Buvez.

Elle lui tendit sa gourde, et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Jack but une longue gorgée avant de lui rendre la bouteille.

J, rassurant: Kawalsky et Sg2 doivent probablement avoir aidé les autres à traverser la porte, maintenant. Les jaffas n'ont pas du faire long feu.

Sam se tourna vers lui, troublée qu'il ait si facilement deviné le cours de ses pensées, mais elle ne dit rien. Fourrant sa main dans sa poche, elle en sortit un chewing-gum, trois trombones et une demi tablette de pilules anti-douleur. Certes, de simples médicaments contre le mal de crâne ne lui feraient pas un grand bien, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

S, lui tendant les pilules: Même si je hais cette idée, continuez de me parler O'Neill. Plus longtemps vous resterez éveillé, plus il y aura de chance que vous surviviez.

J: je devrais pas plutôt tenter de conserver mes forces?

Il envoya un regard confus à Sam alors qu'elle le redressait pour qu'il prenne appui contre une motte de terre derrière eux. Elle se rapprocha et s'installa à côté de lui, leurs épaules collées l'une à l'autre.

S: pourquoi? Tout ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment, c'est rester assis ici. Si on bouge, on se fera très vite repérer par des jaffas…Ils vont très probablement protéger la porte. Alors quand bien même on arriverait à l'atteindre, nos chances de les battre sont presque nulles.

J: très optimiste, vous n'avez rien de mieux?

S: vous avez une meilleure idée?

J, soupirant: bien. De quoi voulez vous que je vous parle?

S: parlez moi de votre capture au Moyen-Orient.

J: vous ne préféreriez pas plutôt une conversation plus légère?

S, ironique: ok…quel temps il fait de votre côté de la motte de terre?

J: bon. Juste comme il faut. Ce qui me rappelle que…

Il leva le bras et piqua la casquette sur la tête de la jeune femme, la remettant d'un geste sur la sienne.

S: allez O'Neill…on va très certainement mourir dans pas longtemps. Je vous promets que je ne répèterai vos sombres secrets à personne, ils mourront avec moi. Alors parlez. Vous verrez, en général, je suis assez douée pour libérer les confidences.

J: Oh. Mes confidences sont très bien là où elles sont, merci….ok…où commencer. Après cette mission au Moyen-Orient, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à craquer. J'ai passé pas mal de temps en clinique pour dépression.

S: c'est compréhensible, être le seul survivant d'une équipe. Comment vous vous en êtes sorti?

J: Sara m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.

S: wow

J: c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit.

S: c'est là que vous vous êtes mariés?

J: Yep. Je n'ai pas eu trop le choix d'ailleurs, ses parents refusaient d'avoir un petit-fils illégitime.

S: au moins vous avez essayé.

J: oui, et le mariage a été une expérience plutôt cool d'ailleurs…pendant au moins une semaine.

S, ébahie: une semaine?

J: on va juste dire qu'on a eu pas mal d'obstacles insurmontables à surmonter. Surtout un en fait, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

S: ok. Donc, vous avez un fils?

Jack la scruta un instant, surpris et troublé.

J, suspicieux: pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que vous en savez encore plus sur moi que moi-même, Carter?

S: j'ai bien fait mes devoirs, O'Neill. Donc…qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

J: Je préfère ne pas en parler.

S: allez…à qui voulez-vous que j'en parle?

J, sombre: j'ai perdu mon fils.

Sam se mordit la lèvre, elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

S: je suis désolée.

J: quoi? Oh! Non, non pas comme ça. Je veux dire, je l'ai perdu…au centre commercial.

S: mais…vous l'avez retrouvé?

J: oui. Trois heures plus tard dans un magasin de Bds, entre Batman et Spiderman, alors que tous les agents de sécurité le cherchaient. Une des pires expériences de ma vie. Ça a été l'élément déclencheur de notre divorce. Au début, on partageait sa garde, mais un jour elle a décidé de réclamer la garde exclusive. Au même moment, l'Air Force m'a proposé une mission de cinq ans au Pérou. Alors, je suis parti. Charlie méritait de grandir avec un parent qui n'était pas en haut de la liste des missions suicides des Black Ops.

S: Ne me dites pas que vous ne le voyez plus?

J: le premier week-end de chaque mois, à son grand regret. Il est adolescent maintenant, et on ne parle plus vraiment le même langage. Tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est un truc qui s'appelle…Xbox.

S: qu'est ce qu'une Xbox?

J: je n'en ai aucune idée. Ça sonne comme un nom de machine pornographique, non? De toute façon, ça fait déjà un moment qu'on ne se parle plus du tout. Ça me convenait même, au début, j'étais toujours dans l'USAF, je partais en missions, je pouvais me servir du traditionnel « désolé d'avoir oublié ton anniversaire, mais papa était en train de défendre le pays ». Mais, après être revenu de la première mission sur Abydos, j'ai réalisé que je voulais faire partie de sa vie…mais c'était trop tard.

S: mon père est général dans l'Air Force. Il avait aussi le chic de disparaître pour Noël et les anniversaires.

J: mais vous ne vous formalisiez pas de ça, n'est ce pas?

S: vous rigolez? Je l'ai haï durant toute mon adolescence!

J, grimaçant: vous m'aidez pas là…

S: je suis votre collaboratrice au sein de l'USAF, pas votre psy.

Sam se redressa et posa son front sur ses genoux. Elle avait de plus en plus mal au crâne, ça en devenait presque insoutenable.

J: et vous Carter? Vous n'avez jamais expérimenté les joies du mariage?

S: pendant trois ans. Aucun enfant, dieu merci.

J: qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

S: rien, c'était justement le problème.

J: …je suis un homme, vous devriez traduire.

S: c'est compliqué.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

S: désolée, ma tête me fait horriblement mal.

J: je crois plutôt que vous essayez de passer votre tour!

S: non vraiment…j'ai commencé à avoir mal tout à l'heure, et ça ne cesse d'empirer.

Elle passa une main derrière sa nuque et sentit alors une substance humide et gluante.

J, y jetant un coup d'oeil: outch

S: c'est si moche que ça?

J: comment faites-vous pour ne pas crier de douleur?

Il laissa ses yeux glisser sur la coupure horizontale juste sous ses cheveux.

S: la blessure en elle-même ne fait pas mal.

J: ce n'est jamais bon signe. Vous avez intérêt à montrer ça à Fraiser quand on rentrera.

Il passa une main dans son dos dans un geste rassurant. Elle l'observa un instant avec un petit sourire, puis détourna le regard et enserra ses jambes de ses bras.

S: vous savez O'Neill….je sais que jusqu'à maintenant nos rapports n'ont pas vraiment été très…amicaux…et j'admets que je tiens une petite, très très petite, part de responsabilité là dedans. C'est juste…que je ne m'attendais pas à quelqu'un comme vous. Je me préparais à avoir affaire à un connard égoïste au possible, ce que vous n'êtes visiblement pas. Enfin…pas entièrement. Je pense toujours qu'à certain moment vous mériteriez une bonne raclée…mais vous êtes un type bien…. Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que le programme ne pourra se porter que mieux avec votre aide, et je suis même favorable à ça. Hammond va vous faire une proposition dés que nous serons rentrés. Je voulais juste vous dire que…j'appuierai sa requête pour vous intégrer en tant que membre permanent du SGC. Ne dites rien maintenant…Je sais que c'est une grosse décision à prendre, qu'elle implique pas mal de chose. Vous pouvez prendre votre temps, et y réfléchir à tête reposée.

Sam tourna brusquement le regard vers lui au son d'une profonde et régulière respiration masculine.

S: ok, je ne voyais pas ça au sens littéral…O'Neill? Eh oh!

Rien à faire, l'homme venait de tomber profondément inconscient.

PARTIE 3

K, élogieux: Juste spectaculaire! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle était capable de ça!

Il fit un grand geste des bras secouant le bol de gelée qu'il tenait.

D, souriant: En effet, c'est épatant.

Il voulait s'appuyer sur une tablette à côté de lui, mais réalisa juste à temps que c'était une très mauvaise idée étant donné son manque de stabilité.

K: vraiment, on était certain que vous deux étiez morts, et elle est juste apparue à travers la porte, en vous traînant derrière elle, pas vrai Daniel?

D: les soldats qui gardaient la porte n'en revenaient pas.

K: elle est comme…comme….Wonder Woman

D: Cat Woman

K: Superwoman

D: Supergirl

K: Sam n'est plus vraiment une « girl »

J: ce n'est pas non plus un super héros!

Il gigota légèrement dans son lit. Les deux hommes le fixèrent, penauds.

J: Enfin…vous pensez vraiment qu'elle accepterait de porter le costume de Cat Woman?

Il réalisa trop tard qu'il venait de parler à voix haute.

K: j'aimerais bien voir ça

D: je ne pense pas que vous pourriez faire votre travail correctement dans ces conditions.

S, de derrière le rideau: Dites, les mecs, vous n'avez pas l'air de le savoir, mais les voix traversent très bien le tissu. Je vous entends!

Les trois hommes se figèrent et furent totalement embarrassés devant son regard quand Sam tira sur le rideau vert qui séparait son lit de celui de Jack.

Daniel jugea plus prudent de faire un pas en arrière, Kawalsky ne tarda pas à faire de même.

J, se redressant en se grattant la gorge: Carter! Content de vous voir! J'écoutais justement vos exploits.

Il gigota de nouveau et remonta le drap sur lui, trop conscient que c'était à peu de choses près tout ce qu'il portait. Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, se contentant de secouer la tête, faussement désespérée. Il en profita pour faire le point sur son état. Pas de blessures visibles…mis à part le pansement dans le bas de sa nuque.

S: ça n'a pas été très dur. Les jaffas ont vite réalisé qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire contre notre iris. Quand ils ont finalement abandonné leur position, j'en ai profité pour traverser la porte sans trop de difficulté. Le temps qu'ils réalisent ce qu'il se passait, et envoient plus de gardes, j'étais déjà en train de traverser.

Ses mots furent interrompus par le son d'une sirène, qui fut rapidement accompagnée par une voix.

_« 3 minutes avant l'auto-destruction »_

Daniel sursauta, sentant son cœur s'emballer avant de se rappeler que ce n'était encore qu'un de ces maudits tests.

D, se passant une main sur le visage: je m'y habituerai jamais.

S, rassurante: ils ne vont pas continuer longtemps. Comment Sha're s'en sort face à tout ça?

D: oh…elle dort dans les quartiers VIP…bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi ils les appellent comme ça.

K: vous pouvez rester chez moi autant de temps que vous le voulez.

J: ou chez moi.

S, souriant, fière d'elle: ou alors, vous pouvez intégrer l'appartement que je vous ai réservé. C'est totalement aménagé, meublé, et le frigo est rempli. L'armée vous fournit tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

D, ébahi: Mais…et Sha're? Ils m'ont dit qu'elle ne serait pas autorisée à quitter la base jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

S: je m'en suis chargée. Son check up n'a rien révélé d'anormal, il n'y a aucune raison de la confiner à la base. Je chargerai un soldat de vous accompagner à votre nouveau chez vous dans quelques heures. Je passerai vous voir demain matin pour…

Sam se tut subitement sous l'étreinte inattendue de son ami.

D, sincère: vous, je vous aime, je vous l'ai déjà dit? Merci Sam, sincèrement.

K, levant les yeux au ciel: vous vous ridiculisez Docteur, lâchez là maintenant.

L'archéologue s'exécuta.

K: C'est moi qui m'occupe de votre transport, alors si vous alliez annoncer la bonne nouvelle à votre femme et vous préparer au départ?

Le jeune homme hocha vivement la tête.

K, saluant: Colonels…

Les deux amis quittèrent la pièce.

J, ahuri: comment avez vous pu arranger tout ça aussi vite?

S: il suffit d'avoir les bonnes cartes en main, vous savez comment c'est. Et puis, vous avez été inconscient pendant plusieurs jours. Alors, comment vous sentez-vous, O'Neill?

Ça aurait pu être une question juste polie et banale, mais Jack vit dans son regard inquiet à quel point elle appréhendait la réponse.

J: ça va. Le docteur a dit qu'elle me relâcherait dans l'après midi si je me conduisais bien.

Elle acquiesça légèrement, le regard soudain accroché à ses mains.

S: c'est bien. Je…je voulais juste vous dire que…je suis heureuse…. que vous ne soyez pas mort.

J: moi aussi. Enfin…je parle de vous hein, pas de moi. Je suis content que vous alliez bien. …vous allez bien, n'est ce pas?

S, souriant de le voir si soucieux: Rien de bien méchant. J'ai une IRM de prévue cette après midi à l'Academy Hospital. J'ai toujours ces horribles migraines.

J, faussement désolée: oui, c'est l'effet que je fais aux gens en général. Désolé.

S, souriant légèrement: je veux bien le croire

Debout devant son lit, elle jouait nerveusement avec un bout de drap. Il la scruta pendant un moment. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas envie de partir tout de suite, ou qu'elle attendait quelque chose. Il trouva alors le courage de prendre une décision.

J, s'éclaircissant la gorge: Hey Carter…

Il avait vraiment besoin de lui parler…parce que malgré tous les malheurs qu'ils avaient vécus sur cette planète, il sentait que quelque chose de bon en était ressorti, entre eux. Et puis, il serait de nouveau à la retraite à la fin de la journée, alors il n'avait rien à perdre.

S, relevant brusquement le regard vers lui: oui?

J: je suis peut-être un peu à côté de la plaque…ce qui, dans ce cas pourra se justifier par tout le sang que j'ai perdu, mais…dans la mesure où on ne se déteste officiellement plus…je me demandais si peut-être…un jour…si vous voudriez…si vous accepteriez….

G, du pas de la porte: Colonels! Juste les deux personnes que je voulais voir!

S&J, saluant: monsieur.

Sam se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant alors que Jack tentait de se redresser dans son lit, ce qui, une nouvelle fois ne sembla pas être une bonne idée étant donné le nouveau craquement dans son dos.

G: tout d'abord, j'espère que tous les deux, vous vous sentez mieux.

S&J: oui, monsieur.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

G: Bien. J'ai justement une proposition à vous faire, et ça ne peut pas attendre. Colonel O'Neill, après l'éloge en votre honneur fait dans différents rapports, celui du Colonel Carter en particulier, j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous intégrer de façon permanente au sein du SGC. Ceci étant effectif immédiatement.

Jack écarquilla légèrement les yeux, mais un regard de Sam le ramena rapidement à la raison.

J: écoutez général…je me suis engagé pour une mission unique.

S: allez O'Neill…on sait tous que vous aimez ce job. Un homme comme vous risque de devenir fou s'il n'a pas sa dose d'action quotidienne.

J, se sentant piégé: vous étiez au courant!

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, mais ne s'embarrassa nullement de l'accusation.

S: oui, je l'étais. D'ailleurs je vous en ai parlé quand on était sur Chulak, mais vous avez perdu connaissance avant que j'aie le temps de finir.

J: ce n'est pas le sujet, quelle partie de mon « non » vous avez du mal à assimiler?

Il ressentait l'étrange impression de s'être fait manipuler…même si au fond, cette proposition ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça…

S: eh bien…on a pas considéré votre réponse comme définitive…vous étiez si braqué la première fois qu'on a tenté de vous convaincre.

J: oui alors vous avez profité de mon jour de faiblesse. Mon anniversaire qui me faisait réaliser que je n'étais plus aussi jeune qu'auparavant.

S: moi je vous trouve encore bien.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur son corps d'une façon qui aurait sûrement donné des idées à Jack si Hammond n'avait pas été là. Il tenta de se calmer en respirant profondément et détourna le regard de la jeune femme.

Sa présence ne l'aidait vraiment pas à avoir les idées claires. Peut-être était-ce juste dû à ces drogues dans ses veines, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la beauté de Samantha Carter, l'éclat si particulier dans son regard quand elle désirait quelque chose. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait exactement à ce moment. Si elle espérait que travailler ensemble les rapprocherait, elle se trompait carrément. Travailler ensemble ne ferait qu'instaurer une barrière entre eux, sous forme d'un règlement. D'un autre côté, si elle voulait qu'il intègre le SGC à cause de son expérience en tant que colonel de l'USAF…alors il n'était qu'un idiot qui se fourvoyait totalement sous son regard.

G: alors Colonel?

J: je vais y songer.

Il jeta un rapide regard sur les deux personnes en face de lui.

J: si je n'ai pas de meilleure proposition, j'accepterais probablement l'offre du Sgc. A moins que quelqu'un puisse me donner une bonne raison de revenir à plein temps?

S, exaspérée: Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez O'Neill? Il n'existe pas de meilleure offre que celle du SGC !

J, acquiesçant: Bon…et bien considérez que j'accepte, Général.

Il sourit largement. Quels que soient les sentiments qu'il éprouvait ou non pour Sam Carter, cela devrait attendre. Enfin, à moins qu'il considère ses genoux comme hors service pour le moment, et soit obligé de prendre définitivement sa retraite, et Sam serait alors recrutée pour jouer l'infirmière à domicile….ou juste pour lui tenir chaud la nuit. Il prendrait ce qui viendrait.

G: excellent, je vais de ce pas me charger de la paperasse nécessaire. Je vous charge de choisir les membres de vos équipes respectives…prenez qui vous voulez, je vous les donne. Les dossiers du personnel seront sur vos bureaux le plus rapidement possible, j'attends vos choix avant la fin de la semaine. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, cette base a tendance à tomber en morceau dés que je ne surveille pas ce qui s'y passe.

S&J: bien monsieur.

Ils le regardèrent sortir, visiblement enthousiaste de l'intégration d'O'Neill dans ses rangs.

Si Jack ne se sentait soudainement plus très à l'aise de la situation, le sourire éclatant que lui envoya Sam suffit à le rassurer. Son enthousiasme fut dangereusement contagieux et il se retrouva à sourire à son tour, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

S: vous allez être libérée bientôt, non?

Elle pencha légèrement la tête et se mordit la lèvre, totalement inconsciente de ce que ce geste provoquait chez lui.

J: dans quelques heures si tout va bien.

S: génial! Je serai chez vous vers 6h!

J: je….quoi?

S: pour former les équipes, O'Neill. Vous, moi, à nous deux on connaît presque tout le monde dans cette base, ça facilitera le travail. En plus, ça évitera qu'on choisisse les mêmes personnes.

Il continuait à la regarder, hébété.

S: bien sûr, on n'est pas obligés…si vous préférez faire ça seul…

J: non! C'est une bonne idée, Carter, vraiment.

Son sourire réapparut immédiatement.

S: ça promet d'être intéressant. Je suis contente qu'on continue de travailler ensemble.

Elle prit sa main et la serra légèrement dans la sienne avant de quitter la pièce.

S, par-dessus son épaule: à ce soir O'Neill!

J: oui…à ce soir….

Jack ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant, oui, en effet, ça promettait d'être très intéressant…et horriblement frustrant…

Garçon, fourrant des habits dans son sac: Je suis obligé d'y aller?

Femme: tu sais très bien que c'est important.

Garçon: pour qui? Pas pour moi en tout cas, et je sais qu'il n'en a rien à faire non plus.

Femme: bien sûr que si mon chéri, et tu le sais très bien.

Garçon: c'est pour ça que t'es obligée de l'appeler pour lui rappeler que je viens chaque mois?…et il n'a même pas répondu cette fois!

Femme: je suis sûre qu'il sera chez lui, alors ne fais pas d'histoires, on y va.

Garçon, attrapant quelques CDs: mouais, si tu veux. J'vais dans la voiture.

S, insistant: je veux Daniel

J, grognant: oh que non! Il est à moi.

S: il me préfère.

J: je l'ai vu le premier.

S: ok…si vous avez Daniel, je veux Teal'c

J: quoi? Aaarrghhh…Ok, je vous laisse Daniel, mais vous me laissez Teal'c ! Bon…maintenant il me reste plus qu'à trouver un intello et l'équipe sera au complet.

S: et moi j'ai besoin d'un homme de main qui puisse tirer dés que je le demande.

Ils se sourirent un instant, puis fouillèrent dans la pile de dossier entre eux. Ça faisait déjà 2h qu'ils travaillaient et ils venaient à peine de progresser.

S, lui montrant un dossier: Qu'est ce que vous dites d'elle?

J, lisant: Géologiste. Une flopée de diplômes d'une des universités les plus prestigieuses…blablabla blablabla blablabla….Elle n'a aucune expérience sur le terrain, et je n'aime pas ses cheveux. Passe.

Il attrapa le dossier et le mit sur une pile de candidatures rejetées.

J: qu'est ce que vous pensez de lui pour vous, Carter?

S, secouant la tête: Ugh. Il est dans la marine. Passe.

J: ouais, c'est aussi ce que je pensais. Vaudrait mieux donner leur propre équipe aux Marines.

S: tiens, lui il a un sacré potentiel. Docteur Zekvinovk, il …

J, l'interrompant : ah! Un russe. Passe.

S: tchèque en fait.

J: c'est pareil.

S: vous faites exprès d'être aussi désagréable ou c'est naturel?

J: ça n'a rien à voir avec sa nationalité! Ça a à voir avec le fait que ça soit un scientifique. Bon….et Russe en plus. Franchement, soyez honnête avec moi Carter, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un intello dans mon équipe?

S: le jour où vous vous retrouverez coincé sur une planète sans GDO et une porte des étoiles qui déconne…oui vous en aurez besoin.

J : je vois. Bon, il faut encore vous trouvez votre GI Joe

S: GI Joe n'était pas dans l'Air Force

J: oh, et maintenant qui c'est qui est désagréable? Que pensez-vous de lui? Jolis cheveux.

Jack fit un avion avec son curriculum vitae et le lui lança.

Elle soupira, l'attrapa et laissa glisser ses yeux sur les qualifications.

S: Pilote, de bon résultat dans tous les domaines…

J, souriant: vous voyez, il est parfait.

S: hmmm…un peu trop parfait.

J: Carter, vous le faites exprès c'est ça?

S: c'est une importante décision! Nous choisissons les personnes à qui on va littéralement confier nos vies, alors excusez moi si je ne base pas mes décisions sur une coupe de cheveux!

J: c'est vrai que dit comme ça…il est hors de question que je confie ma vie à un de ces inconnus!

Il grogna et se passa une main sur les yeux.

S: eh bien… vous avez quelqu'un d'autre en tête?

J: pour l'instant, les seuls personnes en qui j'ai entièrement confiance sont vous, Daniel et Teal'c.

S, surprise: wow, vraiment?

J: ouais. Et Kawalsky bien sûr, mais lui il est déjà à la tête de SG3.

S: je suis aussi à la tête d'une équipe, O'Neill

J: oui, je suis conscient de ça Carter…mais ce que je veux dire c'est que, si la situation avait été différente, je vous aurais voulue dans mon équipe.

S: ……..et je vous aurais voulu dans la mienne.

J: vraiment?

S: mon dieu non, je disais juste ça pour être polie.

Sans hésiter, Jack lui envoya un coussin en pleine tête, mais elle l'esquiva d'un geste en souriant.

J: vous m'aimez bien. Admettez le. Dans le cas contraire, vous n'auriez pas écrit un si glorieux rapport à mon sujet.

Son air hautain la fit rire légèrement et il aurait été faux de dire qu'en ce moment, son coeur ne faisait pas des bonds dans sa poitrine. Ça faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il envisageait de l'embrasser, et l'idée que ça soit « hors la loi » lui passait totalement au dessus de la tête. Si jamais ça arrivait, il savait que ça serait juste parfait…naturel, doux…merveilleux.

Et après il devra assumer le fait que ça pourrait briser leurs deux carrières. Mais seulement après.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, et recula légèrement, mettant davantage d'espace entre eux.

J: Dommage que Hammond n'ait pas voulu me le faire lire.

S: Je ne vous y fais pas tant de compliments que ça vous savez.

J: Mais oui…je suis sûre que vous racontez tout à propos de mon impressionnante tactique, de ma conduite exemplaire sous le feu ennemi, de ma personnalité héroï…

S: de votre exceptionnelle habilité à vous blesser avec votre propre arme et de vous évanouir…deux fois.

J: vous allez me le répéter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie c'est ça? Bien, j'assume!… Qu'est ce que vous avez bien pu écrire d'autre sur moi…probablement un chapitre ou deux à propos d'à quel point je suis sexy en uniforme..?

S, acquiesçant: exactement, comment avez-vous deviné?

J: Sérieusement, Carter, qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit pour qu'ils tiennent à ce point à ce que je revienne? J'ai reçu pas moins de trois appels du Pentagone qui voulait vérifier que j'avais bien accepté le job. Je n'y comprends strictement rien.

S: ne faites pas le modeste, O'Neill. Vous savez très bien que vous êtes une des fiertés de l'Air Force. Ils avaient décidé de vous garder avant même que vous partiez. Tout le monde est dingue de vous au Sgc.

J: eh bien…tant qu'on est dans la flatterie d'ego…idem pour vous. J'ai entendu dire que pas moins de la moitié des soldats de la base avait craqué pour vous.

S: je parlais de respect, pas du fait qu'il y ait un « Carter est sexy » écrit sur la porte des toilettes.

J, levant les mains: je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas de moi.

Heureusement pour lui, la sonnerie de la porte ne laissa pas l'occasion à Sam de répondre à ça, sonnerie suivie quelques secondes plus tard par celle du téléphone.

J, se levant pour aller répondre au téléphone: vous pouvez aller ouvrir? C'est certainement le livreur de pizza.

S: d'accord, mais la prochaine fois, c'est vous qui payez.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée.

S: c'est bon, deux secondes!

Elle ouvrit, sourit puis tendit une paire de billets à l'adolescent.

Garçon, confus: Heu…

S: ah oui, le pourboire. Désolée. Voilà!…où est-elle?

Elle observa un instant le jeune homme, remarquant enfin qu'il ne portait qu'un sac à dos sur une épaule.

Garçon: où est quoi?

S: la pizza

Garçon: quelle pizza?

Femme: Chéri, est ce que tout va b…oh bonjour.

La femme lui sourit et posa une main dans les cheveux de son fils. Puis, elle observa Sam de haut en bas.

S, pour elle même en grimaçant: tu n'es pas le livreur de pizza

J, apparaissant derrière Sam: Sara?

Il se figea, le téléphone contre l'oreille, apparemment en pleine discussion.

Sa: Jack, t'as l'air en forme…et visiblement tu as oublié que c'était ce week-end, c'est ça?

J, un peu trop vite: bien sûr que non! Comment ça va Charlie?

C, levant les yeux au ciel: Bien. Tenez votre monnaie, madame. Je vais dans ma chambre

Il fourra les billets dans la main de Sam et disparut sans un mot de plus. Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte claqua.

J, indigné: vous avez cru que mon fils était le livreur de pizza?

S: je ne crois pas que ce soit votre principal soucis à cet instant O'Neill.

Elle offrit un sourire poli à son ex-femme, puis disparut dans le salon.

Sa, exaspérée: Sérieusement Jack, le premier week-end de chaque mois, c'est si dur à assimiler?

Elle jeta un rapide regard à sa montre.

J: J'ai été légèrement…occupé ces temps-ci.

Sa: oh j'ai vu ça. Comment elle s'appelle?

J: qui? Carter? Je travaille avec elle. Elle me déteste.

Sa: c'est cela oui. Je suis contente que tu sois avec quelqu'un Jack. Essais juste de parler un peu avec Charlie, ok? Il traverse une sale période en ce moment…cette histoire l'a vraiment troublé.

J: je m'en doute. Comment il réagit?

Sa: école. Amis. Problème avec les filles. Tu sais comment c'est, tu as eu 15 ans…

J: en fait non, les filles m'appréciaient moi.

Sa: et tu appréciais les filles.

J: Encore une chose qu'on a en commun. Bien que cette information eût été utile avant qu'on se marrie.

Sa: tu sais très bien que j'ai réalisé que j'aimais les filles après qu'on se soit mariés, Jack.

J: c'est exactement les mots qu'aucun homme n'aime entendre…

Sa: tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça ?

J: non pas vraiment.

Sa: Lisa m'attend dans la voiture, je viendrai chercher Charlie lundi matin. Prends soin de toi, Jack.

Elle posa une main sur son bras et ses lèvres sur sa joue.

J: toi aussi. Salue Lisa de ma part, et faites pas trop de bêtises toutes les deux ce week-end….mais si vous en faites, surtout n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer la vidéo!

Sara secoua la tête, soupira, puis partit. Jack réalisa alors qu'il avait toujours le téléphone en main.

J: Daniel! Désolé de ça…..oui…..non….écoutez, je ne peux pas accepter….bon ok, je serais là dans….eh merde……écoutez, vous en faites pas, je m'occupe de tout.

Il raccrocha le téléphone en voyant Carter réunir ses affaires.

J: qu'est ce que vous faites?

S: je m'en vais.

J: attendez! J'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez un service.

S: je vous signale que c'est votre tour depuis que je vous ai sauvé la vie.

J: faites ça pour moi, et je promets de ne plus jamais rien vous demander.

S: dans ce cas…qu'est ce que vous voulez?

J: Daniel vient juste d'appeler, apparemment des types du NID ont débarqué pour nous prendre Teal'c.

S: c'est impossible! Je me suis chargée moi-même de mettre tous ses papiers en règle quand on est revenu au SGC! Je l'ai classé comme un réfugié extra-terrestre, j'ai même fait des recherches pour que tous les paramètres juridiques puissent…

J: vous ne connaissez pas ce type, Carter. Il s'appelle Harry Maybourne…et il se servira de la moindre faille dans le système pour atteindre son but. Mais j'ai déjà eu affaire à lui, et je devrais parvenir à arranger ça, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai juste…vous pourriez rester avec Charlie en attendant?

S: quoi ?

J: mon fils, Carter, est ce que vous pourriez le surveiller jusqu'à ce que je revienne?

S: y a pas écrit nounou sur mon front à ce que je sache.

J, faisant la moue: S'il vous plait?

S: O'Neill, ne le prenez pas mal, mais je déteste réellement les enfants, et c'est totalement réciproque. Mes neveux ont l'habitude de me jeter leurs chaussures et de se mettre à crier dès qu'ils me voient.

J: Charlie est un ado, mettez lui MTV, donnez-lui de quoi se nourrir à intervalle régulier et il ne bougera pas pendant les cinq prochaines années. Il ne vous embêtera pas, je vous le promets, vous n'aurez même pas à vous en occuper. Je ne veux juste pas le laisser seul alors qu'il est de mauvaise humeur…s'il vous plait.

S: mais…mais…vous risquez d'avoir besoin de moi.

J: Faites-moi confiance, je peux me débrouiller. En plus, Teal'C est dans mon équipe maintenant, il est sous ma responsabilité.

S: bon…d'accord, mais c'est la première et dernière fois. Maintenant, filez aider Teal'C….et s'il se retrouve comme cobaye dans un laboratoire, sachez que je vous en tiendrai personnellement responsable

J: relax, tout va bien se passer.

Il lui sourit, puis s'éloigna dans le couloir.

J, toquant à la porte: Hey Charlie…Charlie, ouvre cette porte!

Il toqua de nouveau, mais ne reçut toujours aucune réponse, mis à part le son de la musique qui augmenta de volume. Greenweek ou un nom du genre.

J, énervé: CHARLES O'NEILL! Je n'ai pas le temps alors dépêche toi d'ouvrir cette maudite porte si tu ne veux pas que je la défonce!

Une tête brune apparut dans l'encadrement.

C: quoi?

J: il y a quelqu'un que je veux te présenter.

C: tu parles de la blonde sexy? Bon boulot, p'a. Je commençais réellement à penser que t'étais hors du coup à ce niveau là.

J: ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je te l'aurais dit si ça l'avait été. Il s'agit du Colonel Carter. Et tu as l'interdiction de l'appeler autrement. Je dois partir quelques temps, elle reste avec toi.

C: quoi? Tu me la colles en baby-sitter?

J: ce n'est pas négociable, soldat. Je ne serai absent que quelques heures. Tu penses que vous parviendrez à vous débrouiller jusque là?

C, moqueur: oui monsieur.

La porte claqua alors, frôlant de peu le nez de son père.

Jack fit volte face et repartit dans le salon. Il observa un court instant Sam installée au milieu de tous les dossiers, en train de mâchouiller le bout de son stylo. Il la salua brièvement, puis partit.

Bizarrement, il était plus inquiet à l'idée de laisser Carter seule avec son ado de fils que de devoir se retrouver face à Maybourne.

Rodney McKay.

Sam l'avait presque oublié…elle s'était servie de certaines de ses recherches quand elle avait créé le protocole indicatif du SGC. A ce qu'elle savait, il avait été envoyé en zone 51 pour étudier la source de la puissance des armes jaffas. Elle se demanda un instant s'il serait intéressé de rejoindre une équipe SG…elle ne voyait vraiment personne d'autre pour faire face à Jack O'Neill.

Charlie: Salut.

Sam tourna les yeux de son portable pour regarder le jeune homme qui tenait en main une sorte de boite blanche. Son jeans était beaucoup trop grand pour lui, tout comme son tee-shirt de Hockey, mais Sam se dit que ça devait probablement être intentionnel. Ce fut ses yeux qui attirèrent son attention. Ils étaient d'un bleu profond, comme ceux de sa mère.

S, fermant son ordinateur: Salut.

Charlie: papa a payé le vrai livreur de pizza avant de partir…vous en voulez?

S, souriant en le voyant dévorer une part: Peut-être plus tard.

C, se laissant tomber dans le siège de son père: vous avez une idée de ce qu'il a été faire?

S: il a été aider un ami qui a quelques problèmes.

C: ouais, y a toujours quelque chose.

S: il t'abandonne souvent, hein?

C, haussant les épaules: je suppose qu'il a ses raisons.

S: je n'ai jamais vu ça de cette manière avec mon propre père…il était aussi dans l'Air Force. Toujours en mission, surtout aux alentours de Noël ou de mon anniversaire…

C: ouais, les pères sont parfois des salauds.

S: eh!

C: quoi? Vous allez me dire qu'il fait juste son boulot, qu'il n'a pas le choix, que je ne devrais pas le prendre personnellement?

S: quoi? Non, je viens juste de remarquer que t'allais manger la dernière part de pizza. Donc…tu disais que ton père était un salaud?

Le jeune garçon rit légèrement et lui offrit la dernière part.

C: ouais. Ma mère passe son temps à le défendre, mais c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a quitté….ça et le fait qu'elle soit lesbienne.

Sam faillit s'étouffer avec la pizza.

C: mon père vous l'a pas dit?

S: heu…non. Enfin, ça ne me regarde pas de toute façon.

C: alors y a vraiment rien entre vous deux?

S: s'il y avait eu quelque chose, je l'aurais descendu depuis longtemps.

C: tant mieux, j'ai vraiment pas besoin d'une troisième mère.

S: et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un beau-fils ado

C: un petit frère alors? Frères et sœurs, ça le ferait comme terme, non?

S: pourquoi ce besoin de tout classifier?

C: je suis pas sûr de moi, je viens d'une famille brisée, et je suis fils unique. Je continue?

S: non…ça ira. Dans la mesure où je travaille avec ton père…le titre de grande sœur serait bizarre…et puis, j'ai déjà un frère, il risquerait de se vexer.

C: j'aurais essayé. Alors, colonel Carter, si on célébrait notre ex-presque-futur-fraternité devant une bière bien fraîche?

S: aucune chance.

C: mince. Xbox alors?

S: à propos de ça…

M: le NID inspecte chaque bout de papier qui quitte le SGC, et nous pensons que son commandement devrait être placé sous notre supervision, dès maintenant. Mes ordres viennent d'en haut, et je ne partirai pas sans le jaffa. C'est un ennemi. Quelle partie de ce détail n'assimilez-vous pas?

J, calmement: il nous a sauvé la vie. Je ne vois aucune raison pour qu'il soit enfermé dans un laboratoire ou dieu sait où alors qu'il pourrait nous aider à combattre les Goa'ulds….ce sont eux les ennemis.

T: ce que dit O'Neill est vrai. J'ai prêté allégeance à ce monde, et je partagerai toutes mes connaissances avec lui.

M, dédaigneux: ah oui? Et combien d'humains avez-vous massacrés pour le compte d'Apophis?

J: ne répondez pas à cette question Teal'C. Vous ne nous devez aucun compte…et vous méritez qu'il vous montre un peu plus de respect. Général?

Il se tourna vers Hammond, lui demandant silencieusement l'autorisation de botter les fesses de Maybourne.

G, désolé: je ne peux rien faire Colonel. A moins d'avoir une raison valable de garder Teal'C temporairement à la base…

Ja, piquée au vif: Monsieur! J'ai encore plusieurs tests et analyses à effectuer sur Monsieur Teal'C, ce qui nécessite qu'il reste à l'infirmerie pour le moment. Nous ne savons encore pas de quelle manière le symbiote se déplace d'hôte en hôte, il serait beaucoup trop dangereux de le laisser partir.

T: Docteur Fraser je vous assure que…

Il se tut en recevant un coup de pied de Jack sous la table. Il leva un sourcil et l'observa.

T: je…comprends que vous préféreriez prendre vos précautions, bien sûr. C'est une sage décision.

M, se levant: quoi? C'est scandaleux! Vous ne pouvez pas…

G, menaçant: ne vous avisez pas de me dire ce que je peux et ne peux pas faire au sein de ma propre base, Colonel Maybourne.

Airman, se tenant sur le pas de la porte, affolé: Général, monsieur! J'ai un message urgent pour le docteur Fraiser.

Le général lui fit signe d'entrer.

Ja, ouvrant le dossier qu'il lui tendait: Qu'est ce?

Airman, nerveusement: Ce sont les résultats de l'IRM du Colonel Carter, nous venons juste de les recevoir. Les délais ont malheureusement été retardés.

Ja: Oh mon dieu…

J, aussi inquiet que tout le monde: Qu'est ce qu'il y a, doc?

Ja, blanche: le scanner du Colonel Carter…comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça!

G: Docteur?

Ja: je suis vraiment désolée, monsieur, j'aurais du le voir plus tôt…

J, perdant patience: voir quoi!

Ja: le Colonel Carter est un Goa'uld.

Un silence accueillit ses propos. Le colonel O'Neill fut le premier à retrouver la voix.

J: c'est impossible... j'ai été avec elle toute la soirée, on a regardé les dossiers du personnel ensemble!

Les arguments du colonel laissèrent planer un doute dans la salle.

Ja: je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, Colonel, l'évidence est pourtant là. Regardez par vous-même.

Elle lui tendit le dossier qu'elle tenait. Sur l'image, on voyait distinctement une créature enroulée autour de la colonne vertébrale du colonel, aucun doute possible.

G: Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver? Personne n'a remarqué aucun changement dans son comportement?

J: Non! Pour l'amour du ciel, j'aurais tout de même été capable de le remarquer si elle avait été un Goa'uld! Je l'aurais su…

Ja, se tournant vers Teal'C: pas forcément, Colonel. Comment fait un symbiote pour entrer dans un hôte humain?

T: ils ont l'habitude de rentrer par l'arrière de la nuque.

J, grognant: eh merde!

Il ne se soucia même pas de la présence du général. Il s'en souvenait clairement. La blessure, le sang.

Ja: c'est dans son dossier médical. C'est même pour ça que j'ai préconisé un scanner, la plaie était particulièrement profonde…

T: dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de doute, le colonel Carter est bien un Goa'uld.

Jack donna un grand coup sur la table en se levant brusquement.

J, paniqué: je…je dois y aller. Je l'ai laissé avec mon fils, Général.

G, acquiesçant: allez-y, je vous envoie SG2 et le docteur Jackson en renfort.

M: ne vous inquiétez pas. Si le NID a intercepté ce dossier, ce qui expliquerait la prolongation des délais de résultats, ils doivent déjà s'être chargés du Colonel Carter.

J, furieux: Maybourne, je vous jure que si ces imbéciles osent tirer alors que mon fils est encore dans la maison…

Il se tut, soudain pris d'une nausée provoquée par l'angoisse.

M: je suis désolé, Jack. Je vous jure qu'ils ne m'ont mis au courant de rien à ce sujet. Ils l'ont probablement appris il y a peu.

Jack était déjà sorti.

Elle se tourna légèrement, elle avait l'impression d'avoir vu passer une ombre du coin de l'œil. La première fois que c'était arrivé, elle avait cru que c'était juste dû au manque de sommeil, ou que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, mais maintenant, elle était presque sûre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Fermant les yeux une seconde, elle écouta attentivement, et cette fois, le bruit fut distinct. Sam Carter n'était pas du genre à s'affoler pour un rien, mais son instinct lui disait que quelque chose aller se passer, alors elle se concentra. Reculant légèrement dans le fauteuil, elle regarda discrètement en direction de la fenêtre.

C: quelque chose ne va pas Sam?

S: c'est rien, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose.

C : ça devait juste être le son de votre écrasante défaite.

S: eh, je n'ai pas encore perdu!

C: je vous ai tuée six fois

S: oui mais…ce programme est défectueux, sans parler de la qualité graphique qui est ridicule. Il est impossible qu'une femme ait une aussi grosse poitrine et soit aussi agile, sans parler qu'elle devrait avoir mal au dos. Où ton père cache-t-il son arme?

C: qu…hein?

S: je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais il y a quelqu'un devant la maison

C, marmonnant: bien, tant que vous n'essayez pas de me faire peur! Qui est ce?

S: je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais il n'est pas seul. Ça a l'air d'être des pros. Probablement armés.

C: whoa…et vous pouvez dire ça sans les avoir vu? Quelle est la couleur de leurs chaussettes?

S: ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'imbécile, Charlie

C: désolé. Je pense que c'est juste la tension qui monte avant une mort imminente…ou alors j'ai juste mangé trop de sucre.

S, souriant pour cacher sa propre angoisse: ne t'inquiète pas. Ton père ne laissera personne toucher à un seul de tes cheveux. Sous ses airs de « je m'en-foutiste », il est très protecteur.

C, sarcastique: Mon père, ce héros.

S: le flingue, Charlie.

C: j'en sais rien, Sam. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il en garde un ici…

Sam laissa échapper un court soupir. Jack était un soldat, son arme faisait presque partie intégrante de son corps…et elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de fouiller la maison.

S: bon, écoute moi bien. Je veux que tu restes ici. Quoiqu'il arrive, reste tête baissée et ne bouge pas.

C: et s'ils se mettent à tirer sur moi?

S: là tu auras le droit de bouger.

C: mais s'ils…

S, voyant les lumières s'éteindre: chut.

Anticipant sur ce qui allait se passer, elle bondit sur Charlie et le plaqua au sol alors que déjà une salve de balles passait au-dessus de leur tête. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'un avertissement pour les effrayer.

Ce qui ne la rassura pas vraiment.

Voyant Charlie inconscient, mais sain et sauf, elle se redressa légèrement, cachée derrière le canapé. D'un geste, elle fit basculer l'homme le plus proche, l'assommant d'un coup de tête sur le sol et lui prenant son arme. Ça avait été trop facile…

D'un seul coup, huit hommes l'entourèrent.

S, se faisant plaquer face au mur: qui êtes vous?

Elle sentit le canon d'une arme posée sa nuque. Elle envisagea de faire volte face et de retourner l'arme contre eux, mais elle ne voulait pas déclencher une fusillade, pas avec le fils d'O'Neill dans la maison.

B: agent Malcolm Barett, NID. Je devrais probablement vous poser la même question, n'est ce pas? Dites-moi, vous travaillez pour Apophis ou vous infiltrez le SGC de votre propre initiative?

Sam resta un instant dubitative et ferma légèrement les yeux en sentant l'arme appuyer plus fermement contre son cou, glissant sur sa blessure.

S: le NID? Agent Barett, je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez ces informations, mais on vous a menti. Je suis le Colonel Samantha Carter, Us Air Force, matricule alpha 32K1...

B: on sait qui est votre hôte. Elle se trouvait être un pilier du projet.

S, calmement: bien, je suis contente que vous m'estimiez autant. Si vous voulez je vais même vous faire une faveur et ne parler de cette bavure à personne, ça évitera que vous vous ridiculisiez totalement. Parce que je ne suis PAS un Goa'uld.

Agent: Monsieur! Monsieur, il y a un garçon ici!

C: Sam, ça va? Qu'est ce qu'ils vous veulent?

Il semblait plus énervé qu'effrayé, se débattant pour essayer d'échapper à l'emprise de l'agent qui l'avait attrapé. Elle constata qu'il avait visiblement hérité de l'incroyable don de son père pour aggraver les situations alors qu'il mordait violemment l'agent au bras. L'homme tenta d'ignorer la douleur, mais ne tenant visiblement plus, il envoya le jeune homme à terre.

S: laissez-le en dehors de ça! Charlie, calme toi et fais ce qu'ils te disent. Ce n'est qu'un simple malentendu.

Elle serra les dents en remarquant la blessure sanglante sur le front de l'adolescent. O'Neill allait la tuer…

B, dans son oreillette: sujet capturé, périmètre bouclé. Phase un, terminée.

S: Agent Barrett, si vous ne voulez pas me croire, appelez au moins le SGC. J'ai subi un examen complet avant de quitter l'infirmerie, ils vous confirmeront mon identité.

B: vous en êtes sûre? Parce que dans ce cas, vous devriez pouvoir nous expliquer ceci.

Barrett fit un signe à un autre agent qui lui tendit une enveloppe d'où il sortit une radio qu'il posa sur la table. Les agents qui tenaient Sam la forcèrent à s'asseoir.

B: nous sommes parvenus à intercepter les résultats de votre IRM. Heureusement que le personnel de l'Hôpital n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être cette chose.

Sam écarquilla les yeux à la vue du document. Pendant un instant, elle en vint même à se demander si tout ça n'était pas qu'une absurde farce, mais devant le regard plus que sérieux de Barrett, son visage se ferma.

Sur l'image, on apercevait nettement les vertèbres cervicales d'un humain autour desquelles était enroulée une sorte de serpent. Son nom était imprimé sur l'image.

S, bégayant: c'est…c'est une erreur…je ne suis pas…

J: alors les enfants, je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent alors vers l'entrée, où l'homme était entouré de plusieurs soldats armés.

Sam ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant sa voix.

B, surpris: Bon sang, mais vous êtes qui vous? Et comment diable êtes-vous parvenu à passer les sécurités?

J, nonchalant: Colonel Jack O'Neill, SGC, propriétaire de ces lieux.

Il s'avança dans la pièce, posant un doigt sur les armes des agents pour les baisser comme si c'était de simples jouets.

J: et pour votre sécurité, la prochaine fois, pensez à la porte de derrière. Maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos questions, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'arrêter immédiatement de pointer vos armes sur mon fils. Où alors je vais vous les fourrer à un endroit vraiment très inconfortable !

Son langage franc et son ton menaçant ne laissaient place à aucune objection.

B: faites le, il est clean. Mes excuses pour l'intrusion, Colonel, mais nous devions agir vite. Je suppose qu'on vous a informé de la situation…

L'ignorant totalement, Jack alla se mettre à hauteur de Charlie.

J, passant une main sur sa blessure au front: Hey, soldat, ça va aller? Tu es blessé autre part?

C, repoussant sa main, embarrassé: non, p'a, ça va. Mais…qu'est ce qu'il se passe au juste? C'est quoi un Goold? Je veux dire…une minute je suis au niveau six, et celle qui suit les men-in-black débarque dans mon salon. Sam m'a bousculé et…

J: bon sang Charlie, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé avec elle, mais je te jure que je n'en savais rien…Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions pour le moment…j'ai quelque chose à régler ici. Il y a un homme à la sortie qui t'attend. Du genre intello avec des lunettes, son nom est Daniel, il va garder un œil sur toi et t'emmener voir un médecin. Ok?

Jack passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son fils, légèrement rassuré. Pendant un moment, il avait bien cru qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Jack ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet que Charlie lança en direction de Sam. Elle lui sourit légèrement, rassurante, puis il fut conduit à l'extérieur.

S: O'Neill…vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis contente de vous voir! Un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue.

Elle lui désigna les hommes qui la tenaient toujours.

J, à Barrett: dites à vos hommes de la lâcher.

Barrett s'exécuta.

S: merci! Écoutez, je n'y comprends strictement rien, j'ai vu l'IRM, mais je peux vous certifier que je ne suis pas sous l'influence d'un symbiote Goa'uld. Il a du entrer en moi, mais pour une raison inconnue, il n'a aucun contrôle sur mes actes. Je suis toujours moi.

Elle se tut en remarquant Jack avancer vers elle, puis s'arrêter à à peine quelques centimètres.

S:…donc…si vous pouviez me ramener au SGC, je pourrais passer divers tests pour…

Sam ne vit venir le poing qu'au dernier moment et sentit sa mâchoire craquer sous l'impact violent. Sa tête fut violemment projetée sur le côté et elle tomba à terre.

B: Colonel!

Il fit signe à ses hommes d'entourer Sam sur le sol.

J, menaçant: restez en dehors de ça.

Il secoua son poing douloureux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas frappé quelqu'un aussi fort. Mais il aurait voulu frapper plus fort. Beaucoup plus fort. Cette pensée aurait dû l'effrayer, mais il se sentait sur le point de craquer, et ce qu'on pourrait alors penser de lui ne lui importait vraiment pas.

J, le regard noir de haine: maintenant écoutez-moi. Vous devez certainement vous prendre pour un génie pour nous avoir trompés pendant aussi longtemps, mais je vous jure que si vous avez fait quoique ce soit à mon fils. Je m'occuperai personnellement de vous envoyer en enfer. Et pour ce que vous avez fait à Carter…je vous promets que vous allez le regretter.

Il serra la mâchoire, tentant de se retenir de lui bondir dessus et de la ruer de coup.

J, entre ses dents: on ne vous laissera pas nous la prendre. Le SGC n'a que faire de vous, nous vous laissons aux mains du NID. Mais s'ils ne parviennent pas à nous la ramener, je me chargerai moi-même de vous extraire de son crâne, à mains nues s'il le faut. C'est clair?

Sam resta pétrifiée, assimilant doucement le sens de ses mots. Elle le voyait serrer les poings, il se retenait visiblement de la frapper de nouveau. Elle était pourtant certaine qu'il avait brisé ses doigts contre sa mâchoire, mais il semblait bien trop en colère pour le remarquer. Plantant son regard dans le sien, elle frissonna en y percevant un mélange de peur et de fureur…des sentiments dont elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable.

Elle secoua la tête. Tout ça pourquoi? Il pensait qu'elle était un Goa'uld?

Elle dut s'avouer que même elle ne parvenait pas à trouver d'argument contre ça…la trace dans sa nuque, les radios. Elle même était à présent certaine d'être l'hôte d'un Goa'uld…du moins physiquement. Ça expliquait parfaitement ses migraines…mais sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle était toujours elle-même. Malheureusement, personne ne le croirait. Elle-même se demanda un instant si elle contrôlait bien ses pensées…après tout, comment savoir?

A cette pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire sarcastiquement, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi perdue, ne sachant même plus qui elle était. Son rire stoppa immédiatement quand elle réalisa son erreur.

Les yeux sombres qui semblaient s'être troublés quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés, éclataient maintenant d'une haine terrifiante.

J: Mettez la sous sédatifs, ou je me charge moi-même de l'envoyer dans l'autre monde….Et surtout ne la sous-estimez pas. Elle est plus forte que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Le SGC vous contactera pour vérifier les conditions dans lesquels vous maintenez Carter, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de maintenir le Goa'uld à proximité de la porte. Faites tout ce que vous croyez utile, on vous donne carte blanche

Sam sentit sa gorge se serrer.

S, ne voulant pas y croire: ça ne peut pas arriver…O'Neill! Bon dieu, vous ne pouvez pas les laisser me prendre! Je suis moi, je vous le jure, je suis moi! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je ne pourrai jamais le découvrir si vous ne me laissez pas revenir avec vous au SGC…attachez-moi, droguez-moi, faites ce que vous voulez, mais emmenez-moi avec vous…O'Neill…

Il ne tressaillit même pas à ses suppliques, et partit.

Elle entendit la porte claquer derrière lui. Terrifiée, elle ne réagit même pas en sentant une aiguille se planter dans sa nuque, puis perdit connaissance.

La première chose que Daniel vit en entrant dans l'infirmerie fut le personnel qui ramassait divers objets qui avaient manifestement été lancés à travers la pièce. Il n'eut même pas à demander qui était responsable des dégâts.

D: Jack…

J, brusque: quoi?

D, se raclant la gorge: comment vont…les choses?

Il tendit une tasse de café à son ami qui la saisit avec un geste de remerciement.

J: Comment voulez vous qu'elles aillent…

D: j'ai entendu dire que vous terrorisiez le personnel.

J: C'est bon, je me suis calmé. Ça va.

Daniel étudia son ami pendant un moment. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien, il envisagea de le réconforter, mais sut qu'avec son fils étendu inconscient sur un lit d'hôpital à trois mètres à peine, c'était peine perdue.

D: Janet m'a dit que Charlie n'avait rien.

Jack secoua désespérément la tête, s'enfonçant dans son siège.

J: c'est ce qui aurait pu arriver qui me rend fou. Le docteur a prévu de lui faire un IRM aussi, juste pour être sûr que ce truc n'a pas changé d'hôte. Bon dieu…je l'ai laissé seul avec un…une tête de serpent.

D: vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

J: j'étais censé m'occuper de lui. Mais j'ai de nouveau mis mon travail avant lui, et ça n'a fait que le mettre au milieu de…tout ça. Je me demande encore pourquoi Sara m'autorise à le voir…

D: il a besoin de vous.

J: il a besoin d'un père. Et c'est bien le seul boulot que je n'ai jamais accompli.

D: Croyez-moi, il s'en moque. Il se contentera de ce qu'il peut avoir.

J: il mérite mieux. Je ne sais même pas comment tout ça a pu arriver!

D: on n'a pas encore entendu sa version de l'histoire, Jack…peut-être qu'il pourra nous en dire plus sur Sam

J, mettant sa tête entre ses mains: je ne veux pas en parler.

D, plein d'espoir: mais si Charlie n'a pas été blessé, c'est peut-être parce que Sam est toujours là, quelque part. Si ça se trouve, elle a réussi à combattre cette chose

J: vous avez entendu Teal'c. D'après ce qu'il sait, il ne reste plus rien de l'hôte après l'implantation.

D: il se peut que ça ne soit qu'un mensonge répandu par les Goa'uld pour effrayer les gens. Je ne peux pas croire que sa conscience ait été juste…effacée.

Il vit Jack blanchir d'avantage.

J: Génial! Alors vous supposez que Carter soit enfermée dans son propre corps, sous le contrôle d'un serpent. Bon sang Daniel, et si elle souffrait?

Il s'arrêta un instant pour respirer profondément, sa poitrine était douloureuse, serrée par la peur et la culpabilité.

J: elle n'est plus elle depuis longtemps…. Peut-être que si les choses avaient été différentes. Si je ne m'étais pas empalé sur ma Baïonnette, j'aurais pu surveiller ses arrières. J'aurais pu empêcher ça.

D, résigné: Probablement.

J, criant: quoi!

D: hum?

J: vous êtes supposé me dire que ce n'est pas ma faute, Daniel!

D: Oh…heu…ce n'est pas votre faute, Jack

J, sarcastique: Merci, vous m'aidez beaucoup. Qu'est ce que vous faites là au fait? Vous n'avez plus de pierre à traduire?

D: là, vous ne faites que projeter votre colère sur moi.

J: vous préférez que je projette mon poing?

D: comme vous l'avez fait sur Sam?

J, menaçant: ne commencez pas avec ça.

La douleur dans sa main se fit soudain plus intense, l'image du visage choqué de la jeune femme s'imposant à sa mémoire. Il avait détourné le regard avant de voir le bleu sur sa joue se former…son estomac n'aurait pas supporté de voir ça, pas quand ses yeux lui auraient crié qu'il venait de frapper Samantha Carter et non une tête de serpent.

J: ce n'était pas elle, Daniel. C'est un Goa'uld. Nous ne pouvons croire aucun des mots qui sortent de sa bouche.

D: comme si vous aviez ne serait-ce qu'essayé de les écouter.

J: si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le.

D: je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'on fait une grossière erreur!

J: vous avez vu le serpent dans sa nuque…qu'est ce que vous voulez de plus?

Daniel soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

D: je sais ça…c'est juste…un espoir idiot. Je suis désolé.

J: on va la sauver, Daniel. Le contraire est inacceptable.

C, doucement: Papa…

J, bondissant aux côtés de son fils: Hey! Regardez qui se réveille. Tu te sens mieux, soldat?

Il était pâle et semblait nauséeux, mais il se força à se redresser dans son lit, prêt à se lever. Un bras ferme le retint.

C: je me sentais bien avant que cette petite bonne femme ne me file tout ces…oh…je crois que je vais…oui je vais définitivement vomir…

Jack bondit pour attraper une bassine et eut juste le temps de la mettre sous sa tête avant qu'il ne rende la pizza de la veille.

J, souriant: au moins, maintenant je suis sûr que tu ne te drogues pas.

Il tendit un verre d'eau à son fils et l'emmena à sa bouche.

J: sinon tu aurais beaucoup mieux réagi à tout ça.

C, grognant: c'est quoi tout ces trucs qu'ils m'ont donnés ?

J: des sédatifs. On avait besoin que tu sois détendu pour te faire passer une batterie de tests.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, combien de fois lui avait-on répété cette même phrase ?

C: génial. Je suis détendu. Je peux partir maintenant?…et qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Sam?

J: ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est partie maintenant.

C, inquiet: partie? Où?

J: on parlera de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin que tu me dises exactement ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Je suis désolé de te demander ça, mais c'est très important.

C: pourquoi c'est si urgent?

J: dis moi tout, et sois précis.

C: ok…eh bien…quand tu es parti, Sam et moi avons papoté autour de la pizza.

J: qu'est ce qu'elle a dit?

C: que son père était aussi dans l'Air Force, que c'était un aussi mauvais père que toi…ah oui au fait, excellente ton entrée avec les militaires et tout ça. Vraiment cool.

J: tu vois que je peux être un super-papa. Continue.

C: elle m'a expliqué que vous ne faisiez que travailler ensemble et que quelqu'un finirait certainement mort si vous sortiez ensemble. Après on a remarqué que comme on te haïssait tous les deux, on pourrait être presque frère et sœur. Puis je lui ai expliqué qu'une Xbox n'avait rien de pornographique, et après je lui ai botté le derrière à Jade Empire II. J'ai eu le jeu la semaine dernière! Les graphiques sont pas géniaux, mais si tu me le demandais, je te dirais que ce jeu est dans mon…

J: Reste dans le sujet, Charlie.

C: ah oui, désolé…heu…un peu plus tard, elle a entendu quelque chose dehors et m'a dit de baisser la tête. Après elle s'est carrément jetée sur moi et on a entendu la porte être démoli. Puis, je me suis évanoui et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, elle était plaquée contre un mur par ces idiots en uniforme. Oh! Et ensuite j'ai mordu le type qui me tenait avec un flingue.

J: MORDU….? Par pitié dis-moi que c'est un mot d'ado pour dire « j'ai fait gentiment tout ce qu'on m'a dit »?

C: heu…non. Il ne voulait pas me lâcher, alors je l'ai mordu. Y avait la trace de mes dents et tout.

J, exaspéré: Charles O'Neill, pour l'amour du ciel! Tu ne dois pas mordre les agents du NID ! Tu pourrais attraper quelque chose!

C, souriant: tu déconnes?…enfin, après le type m'a fait cette jolie petite entaille…bon sang, ça se voit beaucoup? Tu crois que je l'aurai encore lundi? Todd et Andy vont être verts de jalousie quand je leur dirai que…

J: attends. C'est un agent du NID qui t'as fait ça?

C: ouais.

J: lequel?

C: comment veux-tu que je le sache? Ils se ressemblent tous.

J, perplexe: tu veux dire que ce n'est pas….tu es sûr que ce n'était pas Sam?

C: hein?

J: Sam, Charlie. Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait? Tu peux me dire la vérité, je ne me mettrai pas en colère.

C: pourquoi est ce que tu serais en colère?

J: je sais pas…je veux dire…tu n'as rien fait de mal, rien n'est de ta faute. Je sais que tout ça est probablement traumatisant, mais je suis là pour toi.

C: merci, mais pour tout te dire, toi jouant le Dr. Phil, c'est un peu trop bizarre.

J, fronçant les sourcils: Dr Phil? Je ne le connais pas. C'est le nouveau?

C, exaspéré: papa! De quoi tu veux parler au juste?

J: Sam. On parle de Sam. Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas agi bizarrement? En te menaçant ou s'énervant ? Tu as dit qu'elle s'était jetée sur toi…

C: oui, elle s'est jetée sur moi pour me protéger. Si elle n'avait pas été là j'aurais certainement été transformé rapidement en passoire.

J: Charlie, réfléchis bien à ce qui s'est passé…tu es sûr de ça?

C: papa je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais Sam était cool. Elle m'a même laissé mangé la pizza presque tout seul….enfin ça t'as du le voir…

J: quoi?

C: ok, je reformule. Sam est sympa. Vraiment sympa, d'ailleurs si j'avais dix ans de plus…

J, levant les mains devant lui: ah! Ne finis pas cette phrase!

C: je ne fais que dire ce que je pense. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

Jack fut surpris par la question, et plus encore par l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage de son fils. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Il avait peur pour elle.

J, mentant: elle va bien, Charlie. Je te le promets.

C: cool…dis lui salut de ma part, et que je suis près à lui offrir une revanche. Et sinon, juste histoire que tu sois au courant, là je vais pas tarder à m'évanouir de nouveau.

J: ok. Je serai là à ton réveil.

Quelques minutes après que Charlie se soit endormi, la voix de Daniel retentit.

D: Jack?

J: dieu merci, il va s'en remettre.

D: je sais. Mais…j'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit à propos de Sam. Et ça veut peut-être dire que…

J: ça ne veut rien dire du tout. Le Goa'uld a juste joué le jeu avec Charlie aussi. Il essayait de nous tromper, Daniel. N'oubliez pas ça.

Daniel soupira et acquiesça.

D: au moins, il a l'air de le prendre plutôt bien.

J: c'est un costaud….hey Daniel?

D: oui?

J: merci…d'être là.

D, s'apprêtant à partir: toujours.

L'archéologue jeta un rapide regard au lit dans lequel était endormi Charlie, et l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si quelqu'un était au chevet de Sam.

La ballade en van noir fut loin d'être confortable et sa migraine n'avait fait qu'empirer avec tous ces sédatifs. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait.

Le Goa'uld était en train d'essayer de prendre le contrôle de son corps? Si c'était le cas, alors une rude bataille devrait être en train d'être menée pour le contrôle pourtant….elle se battait là? Mise à part cette migraine, elle se sentait tout à fait normale. Malade, mais sous contrôle.

S: Agent Barney?

B: Barrett.

S: qu'importe. Où on va?

B: nous vous emmenons dans un lieu sûr où vous pourrez être sous haute surveillance jour et nuit.

S: Merci. C'est très précis. Et qu'est ce que vous comptez me faire?

B: le NID est en train de réunir les meilleurs spécialistes pour former une équipe médicale, ils vont débarquer des quatre coins du monde. Quand on aura déterminé l'étendue des dommages que vous avez causés au colonel Carter, on tentera de négocier avec vous la libération de son corps. Dans le cas où vous refuseriez, vous serez interrogé puis retiré de force.

S: Est-ce que le SGC sait où je suis?

B: ça ne vous concerne pas.

S, sarcastique: génial. Merci, vous m'aidez beaucoup. Énormément.

Elle se consola avec la pensée que quand tout cela serait terminé, ils se sentiraient tous extrêmement coupables. O'Neill surtout. Elle tenta d'ouvrir sa mâchoire qui craqua alors. Définitivement amochée.

Se résignant au fait que, pour le moment, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle s'installa le plus confortablement possible. Elle ne tarda pas à cesser de lutter contre les médicaments ingérés et s'endormit.

J, entrant en salle de briefing: général! Vous avez commencé la fête sans moi?

Il se laissa tomber dans son siège, saluant brièvement Daniel et Kawalsky.

G: vous êtes en retard Colonel.

J: désolé, monsieur. J'ai du ramener mon fils à la maison. Pourquoi est-on là au juste?

G: j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

J: ça sent pas bon.

K: horriblement mauvais même.

G: à environ 5h ce matin, la porte s'est activée de l'extérieur. Nous avons reçu une transmission d'une planète inconnue.

J: les Goa'ulds ont recommencé à envoyer des jaffas contre l'iris?

D: non Jack, ce n'était pas les Goa'ulds….enfin si…mais pas les mêmes….ils se nomment la Tok'ra

J, haussant les sourcils: et comment vous savez ça vous?

K, peu enthousiaste: c'est le docteur Jackson lui-même qui a suggéré que nous envoyions une délégation pour les rencontrer.

J, lançant un regard de travers à son ami: oh, il a fait ça? Excusez mon scepticisme, mais comment pouvons-nous être sûr que ce n'est pas une tactique des Goa'uld pour nous faire ouvrir l'iris?

D, se grattant la gorge: eh bien…ils ont l'air gentils.

J: ils ont l'air gentils? Oh, bah dans ce cas j'ai rien dit alors.

G: Colonel, j'ai déjà assigné SG2 à cette mission. Le major Kawalsky a pour ordre d'escorter un Tok'ra jusqu'à la Terre. Manifestement, ce représentant devrait être à même de partager certaines informations avec nous.

J, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles: pardon? Je prends un jour de congés et soudainement on est d'accord pour laisser des Goa'ulds traverser la porte?

K: c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait faire confiance à ces Tokey.

D: Tok'ra.

J: est ce qu'on a au moins des renseignements sur eux?

D :j'ai entendu pas mal d'histoires à leur sujet…

J; le coupant: j'ai dit _renseignements._

G, autoritaire: écoutez-le, Jack.

Jack se tassa dans son siège en acquiesçant.

D: les inscriptions que j'ai trouvées dans une des pièce d'Abydos parlaient de la Tok'ra, qui sont ennemis des Goa'ulds. Apparemment, ils sont de la même race, mais ont d'énormes divergences d'opinion au sujet des humains. En effet, les Tok'ra ne forcent pas leur hôte à les accepter. Teal'C me l'a confirmé, et m'a raconté que les rebelles jaffas ont déjà tenté de contacter la Tok'ra pour former une Alliance, mais ils ne les ont jamais trouvés…

J, soupirant: stop! J'ai compris l'idée. Ce sont des alliés potentiels.

D: pas seulement. Ils possèdent certainement les connaissances qui pourront sauver Sam.

Jack se redressa immédiatement.

J: demande permission de me joindre à l'équipe.

G: vous n'êtes pas en état de commander une telle mission, Jack. Je vous ordonne d'aller vous reposer. Le docteur Jackson se joindra à SG2 pour cette mission.

D, heureux: Yes!

Il ignora le regard de travers que lui envoya Jack.

K: Teal'C pourrait également m'être utile, monsieur.

G: Dieu merci, ça ne posera aucun problème. J'ai détesté le mettre hors du coup ainsi, mais maintenant que le NID a son propre Goa'uld, il semble beaucoup moins intéressé par un jaffa.

J, décidé: Bien. J'irai voir Carter.

D, surpris: je pensais qu'elle restait dans une sorte de service de détention?

J: Service de détention? Daniel, elle a la plus grosse menace jamais connue enroulée autour de sa nuque. Alors c'est un peu plus qu'un simple « service de détention »

K: qui sait ce que ces salauds lui réservent…on doit agir, et vite.

D, soudain pâle: qu'est-ce que vous racontez? Vous pensez qu'ils vont lui faire du mal?

J : interrogatoire. Drogues. Ils vont commencer avec l'attirail banal, c'est ce qui risque de suivre qu'il faut éviter.

Son ton était neutre, il ne paraissait pas inquiet, et pourtant il ressentait le besoin presque vital d'aller voir comment elle allait.

G: le NID nous a certifié qu'ils traiteraient le major Carter avec le plus grand respect. Mais je suis d'accord, il est plus prudent d'envoyer quelqu'un vérifier ça de l'intérieur. Gardez juste à l'esprit à qui vous avez affaire, Jack.

J: aucun problème, monsieur.

Sa voix était assurée, il était parfaitement sûr dans son esprit qu'il ne parlerait pas à la femme qu'il connaissait, quand bien même cela semblerait l'être. Il avait déjà eu un avant goût de tout ça alors qu'elle le suppliait de ne pas laisser le NID l'emmener. Mais il avait réussi, malgré la rage qui s'emparait de lui, à l'ignorer. Il espérait juste qu'il aurait la force de le faire de nouveau.

G: Bien. Major Kawalsky, vous partirez dés que vous serez prêt. Briefez votre équipe, la porte vous attend. Repos.

S, pour la millième fois: Puis-je, s'il vous plait, parler au général Hammond?

Le garde l'ignora totalement.

S: bien, je prends ça pour un non. Alors, Daniel Jackson? Le Docteur Fraiser? ….Mon avocat?

De nouveau, elle fut ignorée.

Frustrée, elle soupira, se laissant tomber dans la chaise métallique mise à sa disposition. Elle avait beau être une haut gradée de l'armée, là, elle ne se sentait absolument pas sûre de ses capacités à surmonter cette situation. Révolutionner les concepts de l'astrophysique était un jeu d'enfant face au décryptage de soi-même auquel elle devait faire face. C'était d'ailleurs probablement ce qui faisait qu'elle était assise ici, enfermée sous haute sécurité, avec aucun moyen de pouvoir s'expliquer.

Bizarrement, le NID avait stoppé son interrogatoire après à peine quelques heures, et depuis elle était seule. Bon ok, pas totalement. Elle se savait observée de derrière ce miroir sans tain, mais elle préférait ne pas y penser. Visiblement, ils tentaient de jouer avec sa patience…ce qui pourrait durer vraiment très longtemps. Elle aurait bien répondu à leurs questions, mais elle ne savait absolument rien. Ça la rendait folle. Ne rien faire. Attendre.

Grognant, elle posa sa tête sur la table, entre ses bras, et ferma les yeux.

Elle était en colère. Le SGC semblait totalement écarté de cette « affaire » sans même lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Bien sûr, ils avaient leurs raisons…entre autre ce truc enroulé autour de sa colonne. Au moins, la blessure dans sa nuque avait cicatrisé et ne lui faisait plus mal.

Elle avait eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à tout ça, et en était arrivée à deux hypothèses. Quoiqu'il y ait en elle, soit c'était très faible, soit ça attendait le moment propice pour prendre le contrôle de son esprit. La deuxième solution ne lui paraissant que peu probable, un Goa'uld seul n'aurait aucun avantage à s'infiltrer sur Terre et à garder le « silence radio » alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le NID ne semblait pas être disposé à l'aider. Même le SGC ne disposait pas des connaissances suffisantes sur la relation biologique Goa'uld-hôte. Le seul espoir qu'il lui restait était la porte des étoiles…et c'était totalement hors de sa portée.

Du coin de l'œil, elle jeta un regard vers la vitre sans tain qui prenait une bonne partie du mur. Elle frissonna légèrement, se demandant qui pouvait bien l'observer de l'autre côté.

B: on la garde sous surveillance 24/24h.

Jack ne prêta aucune attention à l'entrée de l'agent, le regard fixé sur la vitre devant lui.

Après avoir été vérifié maintes fois par la sécurité, on lui avait enfin permis de rentrer, et depuis, il ne parvenait pas à se décider à partir. A l'observer indéfiniment à travers la paroi, elle paraissait complètement épuisée. Sa frustration fut d'autant plus visible quand elle commença à regarder vers la vitre, scrutant cette surface qui ne lui renvoyait que sa propre image. Son coeur se serra en la voyant soupirer et poser sa tête sur la table. Grognant, il se força à éliminer ce sentiment qui l'avait soudain envahi. Il n'aurait pas cru que ce serait si dur.

J: je n'ai aucune confiance en vous.

B: nous ne sommes pas tous comme Maybourne, Colonel. Je suis de votre côté, et je ne veux vraiment pas qu'on perde quelqu'un comme elle.

Il retira sa cravate et se laissa tomber à côté de Jack.

J: elle est beaucoup plus qu'un avantage pour le programme, et vous le savez.

B: sûrement…mais qui s'en soucie ? Le fait est qu'elle est avant tout notre expert en porte des étoiles, sa perte serait désastreuse. Mais je ne crois pas que vous compreniez à quel point.

J: c'est une tête d'ampoule. Comme tous les autres intellos du SGC.

B, remuant la tête: Non, Colonel. L'Air Force a placé toute sa confiance dans cette personne pour mettre le SGC sur pied, et maintenant nous devons faire face au fait que Sam Carter est certainement la seule personne au monde qui serait capable de réparer la porte en cas de problème. Je ne sais pas où le général Hammond avait la tête quand il a décidé d'envoyer une personne si importante au front. Elle est la seule personne à qui ça ne devait pas arriver.

J, murmurant: au moins, on est d'accord sur ça.

Il se tut quelques secondes, tentant d'assimiler tout ça…comme s'il ne se sentait déjà pas assez coupable…

J: je vais lui parler.

Il se leva, faisant grincer la chaise en métal sur le sol.

B: je dois en informer mes supérieurs avant. Ensuite, nous vous enverrons en salle de décontamination et vous informerons des mesures de sécurités à….eh! Où croyez-vous aller comme ça?

J: écoutez, elle est toujours sous le commandement du SGC, sous notre responsabilité. La seule raison qui fait qu'on la laisse ici, c'est qu'on a peur qu'elle tente de fuir par la « porte ». Si je peux conclure un marché avec elle, alors je peux épargner à Carter de devoir passer par n'importe laquelle de ces procédures médicales qui, j'en suis sûr, sont encore en projet. On n'a rien à perdre.

Barrett soupira, une ombre de culpabilité passa sur son visage.

B, tendant la main: donnez-moi votre arme.

J: je ne compte pas la descendre.

B: non mais vous comptez la faire souffrir, alors je préfèrerais que vous n'ayez pas un flingue en main pendant que vous le faites.

A contre cœur, Jack lui tendit son pistolet, et Barrett fit signe à la sécurité de le laisser entrer.

Carter - ou plutôt le Goa'uld - avait toujours la tête posée sur la table, elle leva un œil en entendant le bruit de la porte.

S: Hey O'Neill, contente de voir que vous ne m'avez pas abandonnée.

J: de rien, tête de serpent. Votre chambre vous plait?

Sam soupira et frappa un instant sa tête contre la table en métal dans un geste explicite qui pourrait se définir par « je suis entourée d'idiots ».

J: eh allez-y doucement avec la marchandise. On veut récupérer Carter en état de marche. Je suis là pour passer un accord.

S, sarcastique: je suis toute ouïe. Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'être prise en otage par le NID…en parlant de ça, merci du coup de main, vraiment.

J: laissez la.

S: laissez la ? C'est ça le marché? J'en connais un qui a du sauter quelques chapitres du « petit manuel de négociation »

J: Laissez la…et nous vous mettrons dans une jolie jarre et vous renverrons à travers la porte…Sur Chulak…ou où vous voulez. Mais laissez la.

S: c'est ce que vous avez de mieux? Honnêtement, O'Neill, même si j'étais un Goa'uld je ne tomberais pas dans un piège aussi stupide. Et puis, je vous rappelle que cette chose a probablement eu accès à toutes mes pensées et donc à tout ce qui concerne le SGC. La seule chance qu'elle aurait de traverser la porte, ce serait dans un cercueil….enfin un petit à sa taille.

J, sérieux: alors, prenez-moi à la place. Y a beaucoup plus d'espace dans ma tête, ça fait des années que je fais des efforts pour ne pas encombrer l'endroit.

S: que c'est héroïque…mais ça ne change rien.

J, posant les mains sur la table, se penchant en face d'elle: Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que vous voulez?

S: ce que je veux, c'est quelqu'un qui me croie et qui commencerait enfin à me traiter comme un colonel de l'USAF, et non pas comme une saleté de Goa'uld!

J, secouant la tête: eh bien on ne pourra pas m'accuser de ne pas avoir essayé avec la méthode douce…

S: c'était ça la méthode douce? Vous êtes un gentleman vous.

J, menaçant: cessez de parler comme elle! Si vous essayez de gagner ma sympathie, ce n'est vraiment pas la bonne technique.

S: qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que vous m'écoutiez? Je vous dis que JE SUIS Samantha Carter. Je suis née à San Diego, ai grandi à Washington, ai sauté trois classes. L'armée m'a recrutée dès ma majorité, et mon seul but pendant des années a été de voir l'espace autrement qu'à travers un télescope. Ma vie privée est un désastre monumental. Je me suis mariée trop tôt et ai divorcé trop tard…Ma famille ne m'a toujours pas pardonné pour ça et j'aime le Pepsi Light. Point.

J: bien…_Sam._ Alors, vous prétendez ne pas être un Goa'uld.

Sa voix semblait désinvolte alors qu'il se redressait et tournait autour d'elle.

S: non. Je veux dire, si….en vérité, j'ai bien un symbiote Goa'uld en moi, mais ce que je tente de vous faire comprendre c'est qu'il ne me contrôle pas et…qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez?

Elle tourna vivement le regard vers lui alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'arrière de sa chaise et se baissait vers elle, sa respiration glissant contre sa nuque…

J, chuchotant à son oreille: qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Carter? Vous ne me faites pas confiance? Vous me demandez de vous faire confiance, je pense qu'il serait juste que vous me retourniez la faveur.

S: eh bien voyez-vous, je l'ai fait la nuit dernière, et vous ne m'avez pas vraiment convaincu de continuer. La dernière fois que j'ai cru en vous, vous m'avez frappée. Une femme n'oublie pas ce genre de chose.

Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant sa main caresser la marque bleue sur sa mâchoire.

J: oh, mais je ne veux pas que vous l'oubliez. Croyez-moi, je peux faire pire.

S: menacez quelqu'un de menotté, très courageux. Et pour ce qui est de faire pire, je n'y crois absolument pas.

Il retira sa main.

J: vous avez lu mon dossier. Réfléchissez-y. Je peux faire tout ce que je veux de vous sans que ça ne soit jamais mentionné dans aucun rapport. Croyez-moi, j'ai de l'expérience à ce niveau. Je suis celui que l'Air Force a choisi pour faire son sale boulot.

Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses bras, jusqu'à ses mains, puis défit lentement les menottes.

S, entre ses dents: vous menez un interrogatoire ou vous tournez un film porno? On sait tous les deux que vous ne me blesserez pas alors vous feriez mieux d'arrêter ça tout de suite.

J: pourquoi êtes vous si certaine de ça?

S: parce que j'ai - Samantha Carter - sauvé votre vie sur Chulak. J'aurais pu vous laisser mourir, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Vous avez une dette envers moi.

J: entre vous et moi, je ne connais pas Carter si bien que ça de toute façon. Si elle disparaît en même temps que vous, alors tant pis. Ce sera sa faute, elle n'avait qu'à pas rester aussi proche d'un jaffa mourant.

Sam serra la mâchoire et Jack y vit une opportunité.

J: je ne comprends même pas pourquoi un Goa'uld a choisi quelqu'un comme elle pour hôte. Elle est faible. Fragile. Elle n'aurait jamais pu porter elle-même un soldat blessé jusqu'à la porte. Kawalsky aurait été plus efficace. A cause d'elle, on est resté 24h supplémentaires sur cette planète alors que j'étais blessé.

Jack stoppa son discours pendant un instant. Il n'était pas sûr d'où tout cela le mènerait, mais Teal'C avait fait référence à l'ego surdimensionné des têtes de serpent. Insulter Carter serait probablement la seule façon de forcer le Goa'uld à révéler son identité.

S: bien…ça me blesse ce que vous dites, mais c'est bon, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez.

J: vous êtes sûre? Pourquoi croyez-vous que le Pentagone désirait tant me recruter au SGC ? Carter n'était pas assez bonne. Elle n'a atteint le rang de Colonel si tôt que parce que l'USAF avait besoin de son cerveau pour activer la porte des étoiles. Et comme un bon petit soldat, elle a fait le boulot. Le fait qu'elle ait été intégrée à SG1 était juste un geste reconnaissant, cela n'aurait pas duré longtemps. Sérieusement, vous voulez vraiment continuer à prétendre être quelqu'un comme elle?

Ces derniers mots murmurés à son oreille semblèrent avoir un impact sur elle, car elle frissonna involontairement.

S: bien joué, O'Neill. Prendre la plus grande incertitude d'une personne et la lui rejeter en pleine figure….. Si vous ne me croyez pas, alors vous feriez mieux de mettre fin à cette conversation.

Elle tenta de se lever, mais une main ferme sur son épaule la calla contre le dos du siège. La main passa dans ses cheveux courts, les serrant entre ses doigts et la forçant à pencher la tête sur le côté.

J: Dites-moi, _Colonel,_ si vous êtes si sûre que vous n'êtes pas un Goa'uld, comment expliquez-vous ça?

Elle eut un mouvement de recul quand elle sentit le bout de ses doigts glisser sur la cicatrice de sa nuque, provocant une douleur brûlante sur peau.

S, autoritaire: arrêtez ça!

Elle bouscula sa chaise et bondit sur ses pieds. L'épuisement, la fit vaciller un instant, instable sur ses propres jambes.

J, moqueur: arrêter quoi?

Il avança vers elle au même rythme qu'elle s'éloignait de lui.

S: quoique ce soit que vous essayez de faire! Je ne suis pas un de vos prisonniers, et même si j'étais un Goa'uld, j'ai des droits sur cette planète!

J: des droits? Vous réclamez que l'on respecte vos droits alors que vous vous servez de quelqu'un sous mon commandement comme d'un hôte?

S: nom d'un chien, mais je parle à un mur! Où est Daniel? Dites-lui que je veux lui parler.

J: vous croyez qu'il a envie de vous voir? Personne au SGC ne veut avoir affaire à un Goa'uld, pourquoi pensez-vous que je sois le seul qui soit venu ? Hammond m'a ordonné de venir. Je n'avais pas le choix.

S: maintenant c'est réglé, alors partez! Je ne le dirai à personne, je vous le promets…

J: j'aimerais bien, mais j'ai des ordres. Je veux que vous sortiez de Carter. Tout de suite.

S: je ne peux pas, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

J: alors vous allez mourir. Tous les deux.

S: ils ne feront pas ça. Excusez mon égocentrisme, mais je suis trop importante pour le SGC.

J: Vous pensez vraiment que personne n'est capable de remplacer Carter? Il y a un tas d'intellos qui ont déjà commencé à le faire. Elle est remplaçable.

S: remplaçable! Et qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire? Patientez jusqu'à ce que je meure?

J: ah…vous n'avez jamais été en prison, n'est ce pas? Non? Eh bien…la lune de miel ne va pas tarder à prendre fin. Enfin, le NID va d'abord y aller doucement, bien sûr. Quelques examens, médicaments dans votre eau et votre nourriture…vous le comprendrez rapidement parce que vous vous rendrez compte qu'il y a des black out dans votre emploi du temps et qu'en vous réveillant vous remarquerez que votre bras ressemblent à une passoire. Ils vous changeront régulièrement de cellule, vous empêcheront de dormir, puis vous assommeront avec des sédatifs, tout ce qu'il faut pour vous faire perdre la boule, vous pousser à bout. Puis, quand ils seront fatigués de jouer avec votre santé, ils en viendront au scalpel. Un tas de chercheurs vont s'amuser avec vous, vous analysant sous toutes les coutures, sans se soucier du fait que vous soyez vivant ou mort. Puis un jour, vous ne vous réveillerez pas.

Il l'observa fermer les yeux comme si elle tentait de se contrôler.

S, secouant la tête: j'aurais dû écouter mon père et joindre la Nasa. Je serais probablement assise dans un confortable siège à faire des simulations de vols à la place de toute cette merde. Maintenant, si vous ne comptez pas m'aider, dégagez. J'ai déjà entendu ces menaces et accusation par le NID, je n'ai pas besoin de les entendre des miens aussi.

Jack fut surpris par son ton impartial. Il mentirait s'il disait que toute cette situation ne le faisait pas douter, si chaque regard vers elle ne le faisait pas espérer. Pendant un instant, il envisagea qu'elle dise la vérité. Et si une partie d'elle avait réellement survécu et communiquait avec lui?

S, froide: je vous ai dit de sortir.

L'ignorant, il agrippa fermement son bras, la bousculant en arrière de façon à ce que son corps soit bloqué entre le mur et lui. Il se perdit un instant dans toutes ces émotions que déversait son regard, et tenta d'y déceler la vérité. Mais tout ce qu'il y vit fut de la rage, et un soupçon de l'appel à l'aide qu'elle tentait à présent de lui cacher. Pendant un court moment, il eut alors l'espoir que Sam était bien là, quelque part.

J, murmurant, incertain: Carter…. Si vous êtes quelque part ici et que vous m'entendez…je veux que vous sachiez qu'on ne vous laissera pas tomber.

Il relâcha son bras, lui offrant la possibilité de s'écarter si elle le désirait.

Elle ne le fit pas.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le miroir, puis se colla d'avantage à elle. Ses lèvres frôlèrent doucement les siennes, les touchant à peine. Il sentit sa respiration chaude contre sa peau alors qu'elle ouvrait légèrement la bouche. Mais l'idée de coller ses lèvres au sienne ne lui parut vraiment pas appropriée, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr qu'elle était réellement elle.

J, dans son cou : battez vous, Carter. C'est un ordre.

Sans lui donner le temps de répondre, il se recula et sortit. Il ne remarqua pas le regard incrédule de Sam alors qu'elle le suivait des yeux.

PARTIE 4

Airman: activation non programmée….c'est SG2.

G: il était temps. Ouvrez l'iris et faites appeler le colonel O'…

Il se tut en voyant le colonel en question entrer dans la salle d'embarquement.

G: oubliez ça.

Un pied sur la rampe, arme au point, le corps tendu, Jack semblait prêt à bondir sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Prudent, le personnel du SGC avait préféré l'éviter ces derniers jours. Depuis que la nouvelle de son comportement envers le Colonel Carter avait été répandue, les gens semblaient distants envers lui, et sa mauvaise humeur constante n'arrangeait rien. En plus, tout le monde était sur les nerfs alors que le SGC tombait en morceau sans l'aide de Sam. Il y avait eu plusieurs bugs informatiques, l'iris avait refusé de fonctionner deux fois, et Siler avait vraiment du mal à s'en sortir avec l'ordinateur central.

Mais Jack avait été beaucoup trop occupé à culpabiliser pour remarquer tout ça.

J, dés que Kawalsky apparut: vous avez intérêt à me donner de bonnes nouvelles Major

K, jetant un regard par dessus son épaule: ça arrive.

Daniel apparut alors, accompagnée d'une femme. La tête haute, ses yeux firent lentement le tour de la pièce, la tenue en cuir décolletée qu'elle portait attirant immédiatement l'œil des soldats.

J: j'ai demandé une bonne nouvelle…pas une poupée Barbie.

K, souriant en coin: c'est une longue histoire

J: oh, je suis pressé de l'entendre. Allez vous changer et passez à l'infirmerie.

Le général arriva derrière lui et fit signe aux hommes de s'exécuter.

D, solennellement: Jack, Général, laissez moi vous présenter Anise et Freya, les représentantes du conseil des Tok'ra.

G, acquiesçant poliment: Bienvenue au SGC. Je dois avouer que nous avons été étonnés que vous preniez contact avec nous, mais mes supérieurs sont d'accord pour établir une alliance entre nos peuples.

A: vous m'en voyez ravie. Mon peuple et moi sommes très curieux à votre sujet. Je trouve ça étonnant que votre peuple primitif ait tant évolué depuis le règne de Ra.

Jack grogna, Daniel grimaça, mais la Tok'ra ne sembla pas le remarquer.

G: nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard, pour le moment, nous allons vous escorter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Simple précaution.

Fre: nous le comprenons. Anise et moi sommes impatientes de voir votre équipement.

Sa voix était humaine cette fois, et elle lança un rapide sourire en direction de Jack.

J, les observant s'éloigner: ça j'en doute pas.

Daniel l'avait prévenu à propos des changements de voix et de personnalité. Mais ça ne lui paraissait vraiment pas normal…bon sang rien de toute cette histoire ne lui paraissait normal. Il trouvait que tout s'enchaînait trop rapidement et ne parvenait pas vraiment à tout assimiler. A un moment ils découvrent que Carter est un Goa'uld et la seconde suivante ces Tok'ra les contactent, et personne ne semblait trouver ça louche ?

Bien sûr, les hommes du Pentagone étaient si heureux d'une telle opportunité d'alliance avec une race alien tellement plus avancée, qu'il semblait qu'ils en oublient de réfléchir deux secondes à tout ça.

Il saisit le bras de Daniel qui s'apprêtait à partir.

D, soupirant: qu'est ce qui ne va pas Jack?

J: vous le savez très bien. Tout ça va beaucoup trop vite, et je ne fais absolument pas confiance à cette chose aux vêtements trop petits.

D: les Tok'ra sont les premiers alliés potentiels que nous accueillons, et avec Apophis qui court toujours, nous avons besoin d'eux. Nous avons besoin d'aide, d'où qu'elle vienne.

J, ennuyé: je sais ça Daniel. Mais mon instinct me dit que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

D: le même instinct qui vous a fait penser que Sam était une prostituée ?

J: Daniel! Pour l'amour du ciel, fermez là!

Jack jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, vérifiant que personne n'avait rien entendu. L'archéologue sourit, secouant la tête.

D: Contentez-vous de venir au briefing, Jack. Personne ne vous demande d'être ami avec la Tok'ra, tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est écouter ce qu'elle a à dire. On verra bien de quel côté elle est quand on lui parlera de ce qui arrive à Sam.

Daniel sourit de nouveau et partit, ne remarquant pas le soudain changement d'humeur de son ami.

Jack s'était soudain tendu et avait cessé un instant de respirer, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Carter. Il avait tenté de ne pas penser à elle pendant au moins trois minutes, mais Daniel venait de tout gâcher.

Ça avait été si dur de la voir ainsi.

Il avait fini par perdre le contrôle, et avait bien cru qu'une partie d'elle était toujours en vie. Et pourtant, après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vues, il s'y connaissait en espoirs déçus. Les laisser vous envahir, s'asseoir et attendre que la réalité confirme vos espérances, tout ça n'était qu'une perte de temps. Malgré tout, c'est ce qu'il faisait, pendant un instant il s'était laissé avoir, avait goûté à ses lèvres, avec l'espoir ridicule que ça lui donnerait comme par magie toutes les réponses qu'il cherchait….puis il était parti. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il avait bien fait de partir comme ça, mais il l'avait fait.

Se forçant à chasser ces pensées, il suivit Daniel hors de la salle d'embarquement.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient déjà bien avancé dans la mise en place d'une alliance. Daniel avait soigneusement traduit chaque mot qu'Anise prononçait dans une langue étrangère et Jack avait soigneusement griffonné leur signification dans un coin de sa feuille….enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il commence sérieusement à s'ennuyer et qu'il entreprenne de dessiner Homer Simpson, tout en sachant que Daniel l'avait remarqué et que ça le rendait fou.

Mais Jack avait compris l'essentiel, c'est à dire qui étaient les Tok'ras, et qu'ils poursuivaient le même but qu'eux.

Il avait écouté tout ce qui concernait leurs stratégies et techniques, mais tout ce blabla politique, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. C'était bien trop d'informations et de mots barbants pour lui, et Anise et Daniel parlaient beaucoup trop vite. Ou alors était-ce Freya et Daniel? Rien que de penser à tout ces trucs de partage de corps lui filait la migraine…mais ce n'était pas la seule raison.

G: …ce qui nous amène à vous poser une question. Une des nôtres a récemment été prise comme hôte sur Chulak, mais nous ne l'avons remarqué qu'une fois de retour au SGC.

A: ah bon?

La voix sonnait complètement innocente, trop, une alarme retentit immédiatement dans le crâne de Jack.

Si Hammond le remarqua aussi, il n'en laissa rien paraître

G: nos tentatives pour entrer en communication avec le Goa'uld ont toutes échoué, il nie même son identité. Nous espérons pouvoir sauver l'hôte grâce à une intervention chirurgicale dans quelques jours. Bien sûr, une aide de votre part pourrait sans nul doute nous aider.

A, légèrement ennuyée: une opération chirurgicale?

D: ils prévoient d'extraire le Goa'uld en ouvrant l'arrière du crâne, puis le refermer.

A, choquée: une technique aussi rudimentaire ne pourra pas marcher! Vous ne ferez qu'abîmer le symbiote et tuer l'hôte. Vous devriez m'emmener auprès d'elle d'abord.

J, soupçonneux: qui a précisé qu'il s'agissait d'une « elle »?

A: je…je n'ai fait que supposer.

J: je n'en crois pas un mot. Vous nous cachez quelque chose depuis le début, et je veux savoir quoi.

D: Jack, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Nous devons aller au NID et…

J, énervé: non, Daniel, personne ne va nulle part!

Il jeta un rapide regard vers le général, sachant que s'il désapprouvait son comportement, il réagirait. Mais il ne fit rien.

A: êtes-vous en train de m'accuser de quelque chose?

J: vous saviez à propos du Goa'uld n'est ce pas? Sinon pourquoi nous auriez vous contactés ou seriez venus ici sans même savoir si nous serions d'accord pour signer un accord?

A: ma mission était de vous rencontrer et de négocier une association.

J: ne me racontez pas de conneries! Pour l'amour du ciel, votre peuple vit sous terre! Ça m'étonnerait qu'établir des relations avec d'autres mondes soit votre priorité.

Elle baissa la tête un instant. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était plus douce, humaine.

Fre: s'il vous plait Colonel O'Neill, nous ne souhaitons aucun conflit. Le conseil a juste pensé qu'il valait mieux en révéler le moins possible tant que nous n'étions pas sûrs de la situation.

G: de quelle situation parlez-vous?

Fre: cela ne concerne que peu votre peuple, mais c'est extrêmement important pour la Tok'ra. Si nous parvenons à recueillir des informations, nous les partagerons avec vous. Toutefois pour le moment, vous ne devez pas intervenir dans la procédure.

J: procédure? Il n'y aura aucune procédure de lancée si vous continuez à rester aussi évasive! Pourquoi devrions-nous vous faire confiance?

Fre: Permettez-nous de faire nos preuves. La vie de votre amie est en jeu, vous ne voulez pas qu'elle meure n'est ce pas?

La dure réalité revint de nouveau frapper Jack au visage…

D: vous pouvez l'aider?

Fre: je ferai ce que je peux, mais nous devons agir vite.

J: général?

Il savait que c'était imprudent, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle chance de sauver la vie de Carter.

G: je dois passer quelques appels. En attendant, vous et le Docteur Jackson partez pour le quartier général du NID. Faites leur savoir que l'opération est annulée.

L'éclairage de la pièce avait été baissé, probablement pour la rendre moins vigilante…ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle essayait toujours de trouver un sens logique à tout ce qu'ils lui faisaient. Étant donné toutes les piqûres qu'elle avait reçues ces dernières heures, ils devaient préparer quelque chose.

Les premières injections avaient été si douloureuses…surtout après qu'elle ait frappé les deux agents qui tentaient de les lui faire. Cela avait eu pour conséquence la jolie camisole qu'elle portait…

Ils avaient apparemment augmenté les doses depuis ce matin. Elle avait supposé qu'ils avaient dû estimer que le Goa'uld la rendait plus résistante aux drogues. Ensuite, ils avaient analysé sa cicatrice à la nuque, elle n'avait jamais haï une sensation autant que celle-ci. Après cela, elle avait passé plus de deux heures complètement engourdie, avant de perdre connaissance et de se réveiller avec une horrible migraine et une vue double.

Ce n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir, et elle savait que c'était loin d'être fini…

_« Quand ils seront fatigués de jouer avec votre santé, ils en viendront au scalpel. Un tas de chercheurs vont s'amuser avec vous, vous analysant sous toutes les coutures, sans ce soucier du fait que vous soyez vivant ou mort. »_

Les mots d'O'Neill se répétaient tel un mantra dans sa tête, et étaient loin de l'aider à se sentir mieux. Mourir sur une table n'était pas vraiment une mort glorieuse.

Pour être honnête, tout ça la terrifiait. Étant donné le peu de connaissance dont ils disposaient sur la physiologie des Goa'ulds, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait que peu de chances de survivre à une telle procédure. Et si elle y parvenait, elle se réveillerait très certainement paraplégique, ce qu'elle ne préférait même pas imaginer.

Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi seule depuis longtemps. Bon sang, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle du SGC depuis que O'Neill était venu la voir. Elle était complètement perdue à ce sujet. Peut-être que la vérité était que…non, elle ne pouvait pas croire que Jack O'Neill l'aurait intentionnellement blessée de cette façon. Elle avait cessé de croire en toutes ces choses horribles qu'il lui avait dites quand il l'avait embrassé. Enfin, « embrassé » n'était pas le bon mot. C'était plus une façon de lui offrir du réconfort…de lui donner le courage de se battre.

S, entre ses dents: se battre contre quoi, O'Neill?

Comme si ces mots avaient alerté quelqu'un, elle entendit la lourde porte s'ouvrir et une lumière blanche envahie la pièce. Elle grogna en fermant à demi ses yeux que la lumière brûlait. Elle se releva difficilement, et vacilla.

Ils revenaient la chercher et elle n'avait plus ni la force, ni l'envie de se battre contre eux, pas alors qu'elle était bloquée dans cette veste étouffante.

S, difficilement: oubliez ça les gars, vous feriez mieux de faire demi-tour tout de suite, je ne suis pas encore prête à repartir pour un tour. C'est trop tôt

Sa voix était lente et rauque, elle plissa les yeux pour tenter d'identifier le visage sombre…ou peut-être y en avait-il deux? Elle n'aurait pas pu le dire.

D: oh mon dieu…Sam?

S, incertaine: Daniel?

D, à la personne à côté de lui: Bon sang Jack pourquoi ne me l'avez vous pas dit!

J: soyez prudent Daniel, ne vous approchez pas trop. Barrett a dit qu'elle est devenue violente avec certains de ses hommes.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

D: non Jack…ne…mon dieu je ne veux pas voir ça…je vais aller attendre le Général Hammond et Anise.

Il envoya un regard piteux à Sam, avant de sortir en fermant la porte.

J: ne faites pas attention à lui, il est juste dégoûté par les Goa'uld.

Sam sentit le sang lui monter au visage à ces mots, mais elle ne dit rien. Ça lui avait fait si mal de voir Daniel la regarder comme ça, puis s'en aller. Mais Jack était sans aucun doute le plus cruel. Il avait visiblement une grande expérience dans ce domaine.

J: quoi? J'ai pas le droit à une réponse cette fois? J'ai sous-estimé le NID, ils ont fait du bon travail sur vous.

Il s'avança vers elle, et elle recula contre le mur.

S, avertissant: eh! Faites-nous une faveur et gardez vos distances.

Elle se sentit frissonner sous son regard, mais pas d'une bonne façon. Jack sourit et haussa les épaules, avant de saisir une chaise et de s'y asseoir, sans la quitter du regard.

J: j'ai pensé que ça vous intéresserait de le savoir…on vous apporte un spécialiste…une Tok'ra. Vous avez déjà entendu parler d'eux, non? Les serpents version gentils? Elle sait comment vous extraire. Elle m'a promis de rendre ça aussi douloureux que possible pour vous, et de nous rendre Carter. Si j'étais vous, je préfèrerais mourir que de subir ça.

S, pour elle-même: oh…vous n'en avez pas idée…

Dieu merci, il se tut après cela, se contentant de la fixer.

Quand elle réalisa qu'il ne devait probablement que réfléchir au sort le plus horrible qu'il pourrait lui faire subir, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et mit sa tête entre ses genoux. Si elle n'avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une chance qu'il l'écoute, si c'était bien ça qu'elle avait lu dans ces yeux il y a quelques jours, maintenant, c'était trop tard. Elle se serina qu'il ne faisait que son travail, qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait.

Même elle n'y comprenait rien.

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait mal partout, comme si elle tombait littéralement en morceaux de l'intérieur, et la douleur physique n'était pas la moins supportable.

Heureusement, ce Tok'ra que O'Neill venait de mentionner pourrait sûrement l'aider. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que cet enfer prît fin, que tout redevînt comme avant.

Bien sûr, Sam Carter était tout sauf naïve. Elle était consciente qu'après ça, on ne lui rendrait jamais son poste au sein de SG1. Elle avait été compromise, et qui pouvait dire que cela ne se reproduirait pas? Ils ne lui feraient plus jamais confiance, pas pour un projet aussi important. Et pour être honnête, elle ne se sentait pas prête à reprendre le commandement, à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Une partie d'elle avait envie de quitter le SGC et de voir combien de temps ils tiendraient. Elle travaillait avec des gens très compétents, mais en toute honnêteté, elle était le meilleur expert en porte des étoiles qu'ils avaient. Aucune chance qu'ils continuent bien longtemps sans elle.

Cette pensée la fit se sentir un peu mieux.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva face à trois nouveaux visages. Daniel, Hammond et…

A: je suis Anise, de la Tok'ra.

Sam papillonna un instant des yeux, tentant d'ajuster sa vue à la lumière. La jeune femme n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

S: Ken n'a pas pu se libérer, c'est ça?

A: je ne connais aucun…Ken.

Sam n'eut même pas la force de lever les yeux au ciel, mais pria pour que le QI de cette femme fût aussi large que son tour de poitrine.

S: vous êtes là pour sortir le Goa'uld de moi?

Sa voix était aiguë et sonnait légèrement pathétique, mais elle s'en moquait.

Anise fronça légèrement les sourcils.

G: elle s'acharne à imiter la personnalité du Colonel Carter.

Anise secoua légèrement la tête et s'accroupit face à Sam. Cette dernière sentit une sensation étrange, comme si elle ressentait la présence de la jeune femme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle la vit sortir une sorte de disque qui s'illumina. Elle eut un geste de recul quand Anise l'approcha d'elle.

A, rassurante: s'il vous plait…je ne vous ferai pas de mal. Si j'ai raison, alors votre peuple vous devra de plates excuses.

Sam acquiesça, réalisant que ce ne pouvait pas être pire que ce que le NID avait prévu pour elle. Se forçant à se détendre, elle laissa la lumière glisser le long de son corps et s'élargir alors qu'une étrange sensation l'envahissait. Elle se sentit soudain perdre le contrôle de son corps, mais au lieu de tenter de crier, elle se laissa aller à cette douce chaleur et se sentit plonger dans une douce inconscience.

A, désolée : ne bougez pas, vous avez de nombreuses blessures et je tente de vous soigner…je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt, mais nous n'avons découvert le corps de Rosha sur Chulak que très récemment et n'avions aucune idée d'où vous aviez pu aller. Nous ne l'avons découvert qu'il y a peu.

S: je ne peux plus guérir, Anise, mais vous avez probablement prolongé légèrement ma survie.

Si sa voix grave, semblable à celle des Goa'uld, n'avait pas attiré leur attention, ses yeux qui s'illuminèrent soudain l'aurait fait. Elle laissa son regard glisser sur les gens qui l'entouraient.

J: eh! Vous étiez censée le faire sortir d'elle!

Il se tourna vivement vers les autres

J: vous voyez je vous avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée! Je vous l'avais pas dit? Bien sûr que je l'ai fait, mais personne ne m'a écou…

S/Jo: Silence! Ni moi, ni Samantha n'avons envie d'entendre votre voix…Je suis Jolinar de Malkshur, un Tok'ra qui infiltrait les rangs d'Apophis.

D, étonné: un Tok'ra?

G: vous voulez dire que c'est un des vôtres?

Anise acquiesça sobrement.

S/Jo, froide: vous pouvez vous adresser à moi, vieil homme. Je refuse de subir la même mise à l'écart que mon hôte, et je ne tolèrerai pas une telle humiliation plus longtemps. Soyez sûrs que le conseil Tok'ra entendra parler d'un tel traitement. Et je ne serais pas surprise qu'il considère cette incarcération comme un acte d'agression, voire de torture. Maintenant, j'exige que vous m'enleviez ce stupide vêtement!

G: B…bien sûr.

Le général semblait impressionné et fit un geste vers Jack pour qu'il libère Jolinar.

S/Jo, brusquement: PAS LUI!

Il stoppa net son geste et la fixa, yeux écarquillés.

D: je vais le faire.

Il s'avança, s'accroupit, et avec l'aide d'Anise, libéra Jolinar de la veste.

D: s'il vous plait…vous devez comprendre notre réaction. Nous pensions que vous aviez pris Sam comme hôte de force.

S/Jo: je n'ai jamais pris le contrôle de son corps jusqu'à présent. J'étais même beaucoup trop faible pour communiquer avec elle ou à travers elle. Je me contentais de rester dans son corps et de tenter de survivre au traitement que vous lui avez infligé.

D, blanc: quand vous dites que vous ne communiquiez pas à travers elle…

S/Jo: c'était Samantha Carter qui vous parlait tout ce temps. Pas moi, et certainement pas un Goa'uld.

Elle se leva et faillit basculer, rapidement retenue par Anise.

A: Jolinar, nous devons retourner de toute urgence sur Vorash. Vous êtes mourante et les informations que vous portez sont d'une importance vitale.

S/Jo: je sais combien c'est important, Anise, mais je ne survivrais pas au voyage. Je vais bientôt mourir, et je ne compte pas me battre contre ça.

A: mais les informations que vous…

S/Jo: c'est trop tard, si j'attends, Samantha ne survivra pas.

A, posément: la vie d'un seul peut être sacrifiée quand des millions sont en danger.

S/Jo: ça ne sera pas utile. Cette hôte a déjà assimilé la presque totalité de ce que j'ai découvert. Et je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle saura les utiliser pour venir à bout du Grand Conseil. Sacrifier ma vie pour la sauver est la meilleure chose à faire, tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de sa coopération.

A: Bien. Nous inclurons cela à l'alliance.

S/Jo: une alliance! Avec eux? Faites part au conseil de mon opposition à une association avec un peuple qui torture les siens. Samantha Carter mérite mieux.

G, rouge: avec tout le respect, madame. Vous ne pouvez pas l'utiliser comme une monnaie d'échange dans les négociations. Le colonel Carter est toujours un officier du SGC, et est sous mon commandement.

S/Jo: je crois que vous avez perdu tout droit sur elle quand vous l'avez trahie et abandonnée au NID. Plus rien ne la retient sur cette planète, un esprit aussi brillant mérite mieux que cela. Anise, quand je serais partie, je veux que vous offriez à cette jeune femme une place parmi la Tok'ra. Je sais qu'elle envisageait de quitter son peuple, maintenant, elle aura le choix.

J: quoi? NON!

A son cri tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui, alors qu'il tentait de se calmer pour pouvoir former une phrase cohérente.

J: Elle ne peut pas quitter son commandement pour aller exécuter de stupides missions à travers la galaxie. Son engagement est à la Terre.

S/Jo: c'est à elle de décider auprès de qui elle s'engage.

J: pas tant qu'elle est sous le commandement de l'Air Force.

S/Jo: alors elle démissionnera.

J: ou plutôt, vous allez la faire démissionner, n'est ce pas? Après tout, on n'en sait pas tellement sur la Tok'ra. Pour moi, vous êtes pareil que les Goa'ulds.

S/Jo: nous ne sommes pas des Goa'ulds !

J: alors laissez Carter revenir. Je veux lui parler. Maintenant. Faites votre truc en baissant la tête là.

S/Jo: croyez-moi Colonel O'Neill, elle n'a aucune envie de parler avec vous. Après qu'elle ait risqué sa vie pour sauver la vôtre sur Chulak, vous vous êtes retourné contre elle si facilement. Vous l'avez tous fait, laissant votre peur des Goa'ulds perturber votre raison et vous défendre de l'écouter.

Personne n'osa répliquer. Satisfaite de son discours de conclusion, Jolinar adressa un salut en direction de Anise et ferma les yeux.

_Jo: Samantha?_

_S: heu…salut_

_Jo: je suis Jolinar._

_S: je sais, le Tok'ra._

_Jo: vous écoutiez._

_S: heu…..oui. Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Vous savez, en temps normal là tout de suite je tenterais certainement de vous faire sortir de ma tête en criant, mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas étrangère au fait que je me sente si apaisée et…bien. Bien joué au fait d'appeler Hammond « vieil homme ». Ça va vraiment aider ma carrière ça._

_Jo: je ne voulais pas être irrespectueuse, je n'aurais pas du parler en votre nom._

_S: vous mentez. Enfin, tout ce que vous avez dit n'était pas faux…vous avez plutôt bien cloué le bec à O'Neill._

_Jo: son comportement odieux a prouvé qu'il ne se souciait que peu de votre bien-être. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous éprouvez de tels sentiments d'affection envers lui._

_S: eh! Je n'éprouve pas, absolument pas, de sentiments de…_

_  
Jo: ceci n'importe que peu pour le moment, Samantha Carter. J'ai des choses importantes à vous dire._

_S: je suis toute ouïe…enfin en pensée…bref…_

_Jo: il ne me reste que peu de temps avant de partir, alors je serais brève. Je regrette de vous avoir prise pour hôte sans vous en informer ou vous en demandez l'autorisation, mais je n'avais alors pas le choix. Il n'y avait pas que ma vie en question, si j'étais morte en même temps que mon hôte, toutes les informations que je porte ne seraient jamais parvenues jusqu'au Grand Conseil Tok'ra. J'étais obligée d'entrer dans une nouvelle hôte, vous étiez ma seule chance de traverser la porte des étoiles pour prévenir la Tok'ra…mais j'étais trop faible pour communiquer avec vous. Maintenant j'ai enfin l'opportunité de vous faire part de détails vitaux concernant un sommet qui réunira tous les grands maîtres. Avec mes connaissances, vous pourrez organiser une attaque contre tous les Goa'ulds. Je sais que c'est égoïste de vous en demander tant, mais le peu de temps que j'ai pris pour vous connaître m'a permis de me rendre compte que vous étiez une femme honorable._

_S: je pensais que vous aviez dit que vous seriez brève?_

_Jo: Samantha…s'il vous plait, dites-moi que vous allez aider mon peuple et leur communiquer ces connaissances? Je ne vous mentirai pas, ma mort va être extrêmement douloureuse pour vous, mais je vais tenter de diminuer au plus votre souffrance. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que vous partagiez tout ce que vous saurez._

_S: je ferai ce que je peux, Jolinar, je vous le promets…essayez juste de ne pas surcharger mon cerveau ou un truc du genre…_

_Jo: bien sûr que non. Je laisserai juste le nécessaire. Je me sens mourir. Vous pouvez le sentir aussi, n'est ce pas?_

_S: oui, c'est comme si vous étiez en train de vous détacher. Bon sang, ils ne peuvent rien faire pour vous aider? Peut-être que cette Anise sait…_

_Jo: Samantha, n'essayez pas de me retenir et ne regrettez jamais ma mort. Vous avez fait en sorte que je repose en paix, c'est tout ce que je demandais. Merci._

S: Non! Attendez!

Son corps convulsa violemment et elle s'écroula sur le sol.

G, à travers la porte: Envoyez une équipe médicale!

Daniel se laissa tomber à genoux près d'elle.

D: Sam? Sam!

Elle le bouscula et bondit sur ses jambes. Elle courut vers la sortie mais fut retenue par les gardes.

G, tentant de la raisonner: Colonel! Vous êtes sous la surveillance du SGC, tout va bien.

S, criant: laissez-moi!

Elle se retrouva soudain collée face à un mur.

J: Carter, calmez-vous!

Il accentua la pression sur ses épaules pour la coller un peu plus contre le mur et l'immobilisa.

J, aux autres: Sortez, ça va aller.

Sa respiration était difficile et elle serra le bras de l'homme sous la douleur.

S: O'Neill?

J: oui, c'est moi. Savez-vous où on est?

S: je délire, mais je suis pas stupide.

Elle ferma les yeux, avec l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tant elle était douloureuse.

J: bien. Alors maintenant essayez de me répétez ça sur un ton moins hystérique.

S, grognant: j'aimerais bien mais…nom d'un chien ça fait mal.

Elle commença à trembler de manière incontrôlable de tous ses membres.

Médecin: elle fait une attaque

Sam reconnut immédiatement l'homme comme étant un membre de l'équipe médicale du NID.

Médecin: on va lui administrer un sédatif pour…

S, le bousculant alors qu'il s'approchait: non! Je vais bien! Vous allez me croire cette fois ou on va être obligé de faire venir un autre alien pour vérifier ce que je dis?

Elle sentit Jack se tendre derrière elle à cette remarque, puis se retourner vers l'équipe médicale.

J: ça ira.

Ils ne bougèrent pas.

D: SORTEZ!

Tout le monde fut surpris que ce cri vienne de Daniel qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du sol depuis qu'elle l'avait bousculé. L'équipe médicale sortit sans un mot de plus.

J: ils sont partis.

Quand elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, il passa une main sur sa tête pour la calmer.

J: tout va bien maintenant, on va…

S, écartant violemment sa main: arrêtez ça!

J, confus: quoi?

S: ma nuque. Ne la touchez pas.

Jack se tut, se contentant de retirer sa main en acquiesçant.

A: Jolinar est encore avec vous?

S, épuisée, les yeux fermés: oui…mais elle ne peut pas prendre les appels pour le moment. Bon sang, elle n'avait pas menti quand elle a dit que ça serait douloureux…j'ai l'impression que ma tête…tente de changer de forme…

D, criant désespérément à Anise: faites quelque chose!

La Tok'ra semblait visiblement perplexe.

A: je ne peux pas. Si on la déplace maintenant, le symbiote va…

J: on en a rien à foutre de ce symbiote! Aidez la !

Il sentit un flot de panique l'envahir quand il vit le teint de Sam virer au gris alors que sa peau trempée de sueur semblait glacée.

G: je peux vous en donner l'ordre s'il le faut.

A: vous ne comprenez pas. C'est impossible. La mort volontaire d'un symbiote est un procédé très délicat. Si elle veut survivre, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle bouge.

D: il faut des médicaments alors. Vous devez bien connaître un traitement qui…

S, faisant sursauter tout le monde: NON! Je dois être consciente pour que Jolinar puisse me livrer les informations nécessaires aux Tok'ra. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça de rester éveillée avec toutes ces drogues dans mon sang.

Elle serra un instant la mâchoire.

G: colonel Carter, que nous suggérez-vous exactement?

Son visage semblait soucieux, il était conscient qu'ils devaient prendre une décision, et vite.

S, soupirant: laissez-moi seule un moment. Je sais que ce n'est pas joli à voir mais….c'est normal. Les convulsions ne devraient pas être aussi violentes, mais elles sont dures à contrôler parce qu'elle essaie de me transmettre des informations en même temps. Ça ne prendra que quelques heures et vous ne pouvez rien faire pour m'aider.

Alors qu'elle parlait, elle sentit un picotement partir de ses extrémités et traversant tout son corps dans un violent tremblement. Jack le ressentit.

J: Daniel, aidez-moi à la porter.

S: non..at..attendez.

J: oubliez ça Carter. Je vous veux au lit. Maintenant.

Sam tenta de les prévenir, mais Jack ne l'écoutait plus. Par derrière, il passa ses bras sous les siens et la souleva alors que Daniel agrippait sa taille. Leur technique marcha parfaitement pendant au moins cinq secondes, mais Sam fut à nouveau prise de convulsions. Son corps se mit à remuer involontairement, les envoyant tous les trois contre le mur et glisser jusqu'au sol. Jack en dessous et Daniel sur elle, la coinçant douloureusement en sandwich entre eux.

J: amatrice de partie à trois, Carter? J'aurais jamais cru ça de vous.

Il grogna légèrement et tenta de toucher l'arrière de sa tête à l'endroit où elle avait frappé contre le mur.

S: O'Neill.

J: oui, Carter?

S: Fermez là. Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur là….et Daniel, vous pourriez mettre votre coude ailleurs que dans ma tête?

D, se levant: désolé Sam.

Une fois debout, il observa ses deux amis toujours étalés contre le mur.

D: ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

J: ah bon, vous croyez?

Jack tenta de se redresser, mais Sam était toujours sur lui, respirant difficilement et irrégulièrement. Elle n'avait pas l'air décidée à bouger. Il parvint à mettre son dos contre le mur et à écarter légèrement les jambes pour que ce soit plus confortable. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer l'incongruité de leur position, et il ne comptait pas le lui faire remarquer, il n'avait pas envie de se reprendre un coup en pleine tête…ce qui aurait certes était entièrement justifié dans ce cas.

S, s'agitant: vous vous êtes enfin décidé à m'écouter?

G, déconcerté : Colonel Carter, vous ne pouvez pas songer sérieusement à rester seule ici. On ne peut pas vous laisser dans cet état.

S: ça ne semblait pas vous déranger avant.

Elle se rendit compte de la froideur de son ton et de la personne à laquelle elle s'adressait.

S: heu…désolé, monsieur. Je suis un peu déboussolée. Ça doit venir du fait que je suis possédée par un alien et doit subir d'horribles convulsions. Alors maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à subir ça devant un public. Laissez moi seule quelques heures et ça ira mieux.

G, jetant un rapide regard vers Jack: Bien…on va vous laisser… un moment. Je mets une équipe médicale prête à vous ramener au SGC dés que vous le voulez, à votre disposition. Quelques soldats resteront devant la porte, à partir de maintenant, le NID est hors du coup.

S, souriant légèrement: heureuse de l'entendre. Dites à Barrett qu'il va me manquer.

Hammond acquiesça et sembla soudain épuisé.

G: colonel Carter…Sam, au regard des évènements qui ont lieu ces derniers jours, je souhaiterais au nom du SGC vous…

S: monsieur, ne dites rien.

G: je le dois, Colonel, nous avons fait une erreur de jugement impardonnable et qui mérite au moins…

S: non vraiment, monsieur, ne dites rien. Je préfère avoir droit à tout ce que vous avez à me dire à un autre moment, où je serais certaine de me rappeler de ce qui s'est passé.

Le général sourit gentiment et acquiesça.

G: bien. Docteur Jackson, j'ai besoin que vous et SG2 raccompagniez Anise sur Vorash et expliquiez la situation aux Tok'ras.

Daniel resta dans l'incompréhension un moment, puis saisit le message. Avec tout ce qu'avait subi Jolinar, il était évident que le jeune archéologue était leur seul espoir de sauver le début de relation entre la Terre et la Tok'ra. Il avait intérêt à être prudent, parce qu'avoir un Tok'ra mort parmi eux risquait de ne pas aider le SGC.  
Daniel hocha la tête, murmura un salut à Sam, trop honteux de lui-même pour en faire d'avantage et suivit Anise et Hammond.

Sam laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et se laissa aller contre le corps chaud derrière elle. Elle était heureuse d'être enfin seule, elle n'aurait pas pu…

J: Carter vous êtes sûre que vous…

Sam poussa un léger cri et sursauta.

J, perplexe: quoi?

S, n'ayant pas la force de s'éloigner de lui: bon sang, c'est vraiment pas la grande forme. J'avais oublié que vous étiez là.

J: vous êtes dans mes bras, comment pouvez-vous oublier que je suis là?

S: O'Neill, je ne le remarquerai pas même si vous me faisiez hurler de plaisir, alors que vous me pelotiez …et puis qu'est ce que vous faites encore là d'ailleurs? Partez.

J: aucune chance. Je ne pars pas…et je ne vous pelote pas!

S: j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas…

Elle s'arrêta de parler alors que son corps fut légèrement secoué. Jack sut immédiatement ce qui allait suivre. Il serra un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre autour de ses épaules, la serrant si fort contre son torse que ça leur fit mal à tous deux. Il ressentit chaque tremblement, chaque spasme qui parcourait son corps et provoquait un cri aussitôt étouffé par un nouveau spasme. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir ainsi.

S, se détendant contre lui: wow…c'est trop tard pour avoir une dose de morphine?

J: GARDE IL NOUS FAUT…

S: O'Neill! Arrêtez de me crier dans les oreilles! C'était de l'humour.

J, grognant: Carter, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'humour. Nom d'un chien, je ne suis pas sûr que je supporterais ça de nouveau.

Il sentait encore les légers tremblements du corps de la jeune femme contre le sien.

S: c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle ce sont les femmes qui donnent la vie.

J: bon sang, Carter… qu'est ce que je viens de dire à propos de l'humour? Maintenant, s'il vous plait, dites moi que c'était la pire?

Il posa son front contre elle, la respiration courte.

Elle gémit de douleur et il s'éloigna immédiatement.

J: désolé, promis je ne touche plus à votre nuque.

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Les deux attaques qui suivirent furent moins violentes, et Jack se força à ne pas crier alors qu'elle plantait ses ongles dans son bras jusqu'au sang. Dieu merci, les crises se firent de moins en moins puissantes, mais la douleur constante l'épuisa.

S, frissonnant légèrement: je crois…que c'est fini.

Jack était conscient que les vêtements de la jeune femme étaient trempés, mais étant donné sa fièvre, ce n'était certainement pas une mauvaise chose.

J, doucement: oui, c'est fini.

Sans même sans rendre compte, son étreinte se fit plus douce, et Sam soupira profondément de soulagement, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

S, grognant: je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait subir ça.

Jack aurait ri s'il n'avait pas encore été sous le choc. Étant donné tout ce par quoi il était passé dans sa vie, il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi il était si traumatisé de cette agonie. Apparemment, elle avait le don de briser tous les mécanismes de défenses qu'il avait mis en place pour éviter de souffrir.

J: Carter, il y a une longue…très longue liste de personnes qui devraient s'excuser, et croyez moi, vous n'en faites pas partie. Bon dieu, quand je pense à tout ce qu'on a fait, à ce que j'ai fait, comment ai-je pu vous…

S: shhh…j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Elle fourra son visage contre son torse, à la recherche de chaleur alors qu'elle frissonnait sous la fraîcheur de l'air. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

J: vous avez besoin de quelque chose? Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire et je m'en charge. Eau? Couverture? Hurler de plaisir? Quelque chose?

S: non…juste…ne pas bouger…pour le moment.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, et le mouvement de ses lèvres contre son torse le fit taire. Il hocha la tête, compréhensif, mais il sut qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sam Carter sombra dans l'inconscience, et il fut libre de se lever. Mais après de longues minutes, Jack O'Neill réalisa qu'il n'en avait aucune envie.

PARTIE 5

S: Du sexe

Ja, haussant un sourcil: pardon?

S: vous m'avez demandé ce que je prévoyais pour ce soir. C'est ma réponse.

Sam glissa hors du lit. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se relaxer, être spontanée et se sentir de nouveau normale. Avec toute cette histoire de Jolinar, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu l'impression et la sensation d'être une femme.

Ja, un sourire en coin: en tant que médecin, je ne vous le recommande pas. En tant qu'amie, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Pensez juste à prévenir votre partenaire que vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait remise.

Elle continua de griffonner quelques notes sur le dossier de Sam avant de le tendre à une infirmière.

Ja: alors, qui est l'heureux élu?

S: je ne sais pas encore, mais j'espère qu'il est sexy. Quoiqu'en fait, non, je me moque de son apparence. Avec la semaine que j'ai eu, je ne vais pas faire la difficile.

Elle grimaça légèrement en sentant ses muscles douloureux. Il était clair que son corps n'était pas encore remis à 100, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Six jours d'immobilisation sur un lit avec une flopée de médicaments et de toxines dans ses veines l'avaient suffisamment reposée comme ça. Tout ce qu'il restait de Jolinar était une protéine qui, avec de la chance, ne devrait pas tarder à se désintégrer.

Ja: eh bien si vous n'êtes pas difficile, au moins soyez prudente. Je préfère que vous ne buviez pas d'alcool durant les prochaines 24h. Et je veux que vous reveniez me voir pour quelques analys…

S: ah! Non. J'ai eu ma dose d'analyses avec le NID.

Elle ne remarqua pas le regard soudain plus sombre du médecin. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour y faire attention. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sortir de cette base où elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans recevoir excuses ou regards désolés. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander où était tout ce soutien quand elle en avait besoin….mais elle se forçait à ne pas leur en vouloir. Elle devait le faire, et spécialement envers ceux à qui elle devrait en vouloir le plus.

Daniel était toujours sur Vorash, mais il lui avait envoyé une adorable vidéo où il s'excusait et racontait à quel point il se sentait coupable…naturellement, elle lui avait envoyé un mot comme quoi il ferait mieux de s'occuper de sa mission au lieu de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Le NID lui avait transmis des excuses officieuses.

Hammond lui avait fait un beau discours d'excuses sincères, juste avant de l'informer qu'elle était relevée de ses fonctions jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle savait que cela devait arriver, mais comprit par son ton que l'ordre ne venait pas de lui.

Il y a quelques jours, Kawalsky lui avait offert un bouquet de fleurs jaunes en demandant pardon. Même Teal'C était venue la voir à l'infirmerie les bras chargés de gelée - apparemment quelqu'un lui avait dit que c'était un gage d'excuses sur Terre. Elle avait alors été obligée de toutes les manger pour ne pas le vexer.

Il manquait juste un visiteur à la liste. Il n'était pas venu la voir et elle savait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne le fasse pas remarquer. Ça devenait une habitude pour Jack O'Neill d'être là pour elle, puis de l'abandonner le moment qui suivait. La mort de Jolinar restait assez confuse dans son esprit, mais il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait pas oublié, c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas quittée. Elle ne voulait personne avec elle, personne pour la voir si tourmentée et faible, mais elle n'avait pas eu la force de se battre pour le faire partir. Elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin de son étreinte et de sa chaleur, et il l'avait offerte de bon cœur. Sam posa les mains sur ses épaules, se souvenant du bien-être que lui avait procuré son étreinte ce jour-là, de la manière dont il l'avait serrée comme si leurs deux vies en dépendaient. C'était comme s'il sentait ce dont elle avait besoin au moment où elle en avait besoin, elle n'avait jamais vécu ça auparavant. Et considérant à quel point elle était alors vulnérable, elle ne souhaitait pas le revivre.

Depuis, il avait disparu.

N'était jamais venu la saluer ou tenter de faire de l'humour pour l'encourager. Oh, il était certainement à la base, pas de doute là-dessus, mais il l'évitait.

Ses sentiments envers lui étaient plus troubles que jamais, ça lui faisait mal mais en même temps…elle avait parfois l'impression que ce qui faisait le plus mal était son absence. Ils avaient partagé quelque chose de fort ce jour-là, elle savait que ce n'était pas juste dans sa tête. Non pas qu'elle oserait s'aventurer sur un terrain aussi dangereux avec lui au risque que sa carrière….quoique sa carrière….où en était-elle déjà?

Elle était totalement perdue. Personne ne savait quoi faire d'elle, et elle-même ne le savait pas.

Ja: je peux vous poser une question personnelle?

S: bien sûr.

Ja: vous projetez vraiment de quitter le SGC? Je ne veux pas jouer la commère Sam, mais j'ai entendu pas mal de rumeurs…et je pense que je ne peux pas vous blâmer étant données les circonstances, mais j'espère réellement que vous ne partirez pas. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qui vous est arrivé, je sais que j'aurais dû me soucier d'avantage de ce que le NID allait vous faire sub….

S: ah! Janet, ne soyez pas ridicule. Ce n'est la faute de personne…et je ne vais nulle part. J'ai passé deux ans à Washington à tenter de mettre ce projet sur pieds. Peu importe mon envie ou non de le quitter, j'en suis incapable.

Le soupir de soulagement du médecin surprit Sam.

S: vous aviez peur que je parte?

Ja: bien sûr, Sam. Tout le monde se sent concerné pour diverses raisons…Je suis bien placée pour remarquer que le Colonel O'Neill est accablé, et le général a l'oreille rouge à force de passer des heures à expliquer aux grands chefs ce qui s'est passé.

S: vous voulez dire, ce qui est arrivé à Jolinar. Ils sont terrorisés à l'idée que ce qu'a fait le NID ne compromette nos relations avec la première race alien amicale que l'on rencontre et qui soit technologiquement plus avancée. Hammond sait très bien que je ne vais nulle part…mais il va probablement envoyer un soldat dès demain matin pour vérifier que je suis encore là. Ils ont bien trop besoin de ce que j'ai dans la tête.

Elle ignora volontairement le commentaire sur O'Neill. Janet acquiesça, désolée, puis sembla hésiter avant de poser une autre question.

Ja: vous vous souvenez de beaucoup de choses de la vie de cette Tok'ra?

S: rien de plus que quelques images. Des visages inconnus. Je vais rejoindre une des équipes SG envoyées pour représenter la Terre auprès du Grand Conseil Tok'ra. On en saura plus après leur avoir parlé.

Ja: vous reprenez le commandement de votre équipe?

S, amère: je ne vais plus commander aucune équipe jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient certains des conséquences de cette petite aventure sur ma santé mentale.

Ja: mais SG1 a besoin d'un leader.

S: je suppose qu'ils vont me remplacer Janet, mais je ne sais pas encore grand chose là dessus. Et pour être franche, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

En vérité, elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer, il était évident que tous avaient déjà trouvé son remplaçant: Jack O'Neill.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre en qui les hommes aient assez confiance pour le mettre à la tête de l'équipe phare. Ses suppositions avaient été confirmées la veille quand elle avait entendu Siler en parler avec quelques soldats. Ce n'était certes pas encore officiel, sinon Hammond l'en aurait informée personnellement, mais tous le savaient. O'Neill serait considéré comme « remplaçant », mais elle était consciente du fait qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle ne commande plus jamais SG1.

S: je dois y aller…je passe vous voir demain.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie, le dos droit, ses yeux ne dévoilant aucune de ses émotions.

J, au téléphone: elle est partie? Il y a combien de temps? Qui l'a ramené chez elle?

Son stylo tapait nerveusement contre le bureau devant lui.

J: deux heures! Par ses propres moyens ?

Il résista à l'envie soudain de jeter le téléphone contre le mur. Il ne pouvait hélas que s'en prendre à lui-même. Il avait attendu trop longtemps, tellement préoccupé par ses propres émotions qu'il n'avait même pas été l'encourager. Et maintenant, elle était partie.

Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à aller lui parler. Il ne pouvait pas non plus la sortir de ses pensées. Dés qu'il fermait les yeux, il la revoyait souffrir, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était la cause de sa douleur. Et ça le rendait malade….d'ailleurs il avait été malade durant toute la nuit qui avait suivi son retour au SGC. Il avait vu son dossier médical le lendemain, il n'y comprenait pas grand chose, mais avait reconnu certains des composés chimiques. Le NID savait manifestement ce qu'il faisait, et il était celui qui l'avait laissée entre leurs mains. Et en plus de ça, il l'avait frappée, il l'avait frappée puis abandonnée.

J: je vais aller en enfer pour ça, n'est ce pas?

Il n'avait posé la question à personne en particulier, ne remarquant même pas l'entrée du Jaffa.

T: O'Neill. Ça ne va pas?

J, se forçant à paraître enthousiaste: Hey Teal'C. Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas. Un homme ne peut-il pas parler tout seul sans qu'on croie que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond? Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais me haïr en paix.

T: vous vous sentez coupable de ce qui est arrivé au Colonel Carter.

J: coupable? Non.

Le jaffa resta silencieux, attendant visiblement la suite.

J: bien…. Vous voulez qu'on parle de ce que je ressens? Bien Teal'C, c'est pire que de la culpabilité. Je me suis déjà senti coupable par le passé, et ça, c'est mille fois pire. Je devrai vivre avec ça toute ma vie. Ce truc qui vous réveille au milieu de la nuit. Vous file l'envie de vous jeter du premier pont venu juste pour que ça s'arrête. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que San Francisco était très agréable en cette saison…

T: vous n'avez pas été voir le Colonel Carter à l'infirmerie?

J: pas très bavard, hein?

Le jaffa subsista toujours aussi impassible.

J, soupirant: Croyez moi, j'ai essayé d'aller la voir Teal'C…d'ailleurs, j'y ai été, mais seulement quand je savais qu'elle dormait, ou n'était qu'à demie consciente….Je crois que j'ai beaucoup trop de choses à lui dire…mais je n'en trouve pas le courage. Une mission suicide, ça c'est mon truc. Mais lui parler…je n'y arrive pas, parce que je sais que quoiqu'il arrive je finirais par la blesser encore plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.

T: le Colonel Carter est une guerrière, elle est forte, elle va s'en remettre, et je suis certain qu'elle ne vous en veut pas, O'Neill.

J: Bien sûr qu'elle m'en veut! Elle a risqué sa vie pour sauver mes fesses sur Chulak, et comment l'ai-je remerciée ? En la laissant aux mains du NID alors que j'aurais du la protéger ! En l'accusant d'avoir blessé mon fils alors que je devrais la remercier de lui avoir sauver la vie ! En l'interrogeant et l'humiliant alors que j'aurais dû lui faire confiance et la soutenir !

En entendant résonner ses mots, il se sentit soudain nauséeux. Bon sang qu'avait-il fait….

J: vous ne savez rien de ce que j'ai pu faire. Je porte l'entière responsabilité de toutes les horreurs qu'elle a du subir. Alors ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit ravie de me voir…. En plus, vous m'avez déjà piqué la technique de la Gelée réconciliatrice. Au fait, laquelle lui avez-vous apporté ? Pas la jaune au moins? Parce qu'elle a une odeur de vieille chaussure qui ne présage rien de bon. Un peu comme les chaussettes que Daniel…

T: ne changez pas de sujet, O'Neill. Le colonel Carter est quelqu'un de sage, elle comprendra vos actions si vous vous expliquez.

J: vous délirez? Je ne crois pas qu'un « je suis désolé » va marcher cette fois. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle accepte de me revoir un jour, et ça me rend dingue! Si seulement il y avait un moyen de régler tout ça sans avoir à lui parler face à face…

T: il y a une tradition pour cela sur Chulak. Quand un homme veut se faire pardonner de sa femme, il lui offre un présent.

J: ce n'est pas ma femme.

T: non, mais c'est une femme.

J, sarcastique: oui merci, j'avais remarqué.

Il posa sa tête entre ses mains, en soupirant.

J, sa voix étouffée par ses doigts: Teal'C, je peux vous dire quelque chose?

T: il me semble que vous vivez dans une société libre, O'Neill.

J: non, je veux dire…j'ai besoin de parler de quelque chose et j'ai besoin d'un confident.

T: n'étions-nous pas en train de parler à l'instant?

J: Je vous parle d'une confidence, Teal'C Je vous dis quelque chose, et vous faites en sorte que ça ne sorte pas de cette pièce.

Le jaffa inclina la tête, Jack prit son geste pour un accord. Il s'éclaircit la voix et se demanda un instant si c'était une bonne idée de parler de ça. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il garde tout ça pour lui, c'était plus prudent. Si ça se savait, la cour martiale serait inévitable….

K, entrant en souriant: Salut les gars! Qu'est ce que vous faites de beau?

T: O'Neill s'apprêtait à me révéler ses sentiments envers le Colonel Carter.

Jack jeta un regard ahuri vers le jaffa.

K, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles: Jack, petit cachottier, alors comme ça on a le béguin?

J: Qu'est ce que vous avez pas saisi dans « ça ne sort pas de cette pièce », Teal'C ?

Il fit une boule de papier et l'envoya contre le torse du jaffa qui ne réagit même pas.

T: nous sommes toujours dans cette pièce, O'Neill.

K, avec un clin d'œil: ne vous inquiétez pas, Jack, je ne le dirai à personne….après tout, c'est pas comme si vous étiez le seul.

J: je suis sûr que vous devez trouver ça très amusant, mais laissez moi vous dire que je n'ai pas de sentiment pour….Attendez, comment ça je ne suis pas le seul?

K: eh bien, l'intello du 23ème est amoureux d'elle, le capitaine de SG5 a une photo d'elle dans son casier, le type bizarre envoyé par la CIA parle d'elle des fois, et puis y a aussi le soldat Fischer, le sergent O'Donnel, Mike de la cantine, Siler, le Major…

J: quoi? Siler? Je vais le tuer!

T: je ne crois pas que cela soit une raison suffisante pour commettre un meurtre, O'Neill.

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma et laissa sa tête retomber sur le bureau.

J, ne bougeant pas: je dois la voir. Si elle me claque la porte au nez, alors soit, mais si je n'essaie rien, je vais continuer à me sentir comme un idiot…je parierais que c'est ce qu'elle veut.

K, suspicieux: qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Jack O'Neill?

J: tout est la faute de Carter! Je n'aurais jamais du me retrouver sur son chemin mais….elle….m'a fait quelque chose.

K, espiègle: probablement la même chose qu'elle a fait à tous les mecs qui ont posé les yeux sur ses….

J, relevant la tête: ça n'a rien a voir avec ça!

K: si vous le dites…mais si je peux vous suggérer quelque chose pour vous faire pardonner: essayez les fleurs. Ça a plutôt bien marché pour moi.

J: quoi? Vous lui avez offert des fleurs? Vous avez offert des fleurs à un officier supérieur!

K: Ne soyez pas jaloux, mon Colonel. Je vous en offrirai la prochaine fois…..Bon! Non pas que je n'aime pas papoter avec vous, mais Hammond veut que vous passiez dans son bureau avant de quitter la base. Cela avait l'air important.

J, peu enthousiaste: Génial…

K: vous voulez que je vous trouve une excuse? Il me semble que certains gars ont contracté un virus la semaine dernière…alors l'excuse de la diarrhée et autres réjouissances est encore valable.

J, grimaçant: non c'est bon, je vais y aller. Je ne pense pas que ça va prendre longtemps. Et après, qu'elle le veuille ou non, je vais rendre une petite visite à Carter.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru Sam Carter ne vivait pas en appartement.

Elle habitait une petite maison de banlieue, avait son petit coin de pelouse personnel et des voisins qui promenaient tranquillement leurs chiens malgré l'heure tardive.

Jack n'avait jamais envisagé qu'elle vive dans un environnement si chaleureux, mais il ne connaissait pas vraiment la femme sous l'uniforme. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle attendait de la vie au niveau personnel, de ce qui la faisait se lever tous les matin.

Il décida alors qu'il était grand tant que ça change…enfin…dans la mesure où elle accepterait de lui parler. Si elle ne le faisait pas, il pourrait toujours sortir la carte de la visite « officielle en tant que militaire ».

Son rendez-vous avec Hammond avait été très court au final. A partir de demain, Jack allait prendre la place de leader de SG1, et l'assurerait jusqu'à ce que Carter reprenne son poste. Il savait qu'elle ne prendrait certainement pas bien la nouvelle, mais comptait bien lui faire comprendre que ce n'était que temporaire, c'était sa seule chance de repartir avec une mâchoire intacte.

Montant les quelques marches devant la porte, il respira profondément et secoua un instant les épaules pour se détendre. Un petit paquet brun à la main, il toqua quelques coups à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Il essaya de nouveau.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Remarquant une sonnerie, il appuya sur l'interrupteur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

X, agacé et impatient: oui? Quoi?

Jack observa le jeune homme qui venait d'ouvrir de haut en bas. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, il était blond. Très blond. Torse nu. Très très torse nu. Son nez était fin, et ses cils semblaient anormalement longs pour un homme.

J: désolé. J'ai du me tromper de maison.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'adresse qu'il avait notée dans sa paume.

J: est ce que Sam Carter vit bien dans cette rue?

X: Samantha? Vous êtes au bon endroit, mais elle est….heu…indisponible.

J, les yeux plissés: et vous êtes qui vous au juste?

X: Daryl

J: Daryl…qui?

X: eh, écoute mec, Sam et moi ont vient juste de se rencontrer dans un bar. Elle ne m'a pas prévenu qu'elle était déjà avec quelqu'un, alors si je suis au milieu de quelque chose…

J: Non non!

Il resta un instant planté là, honteux de s'être mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

J: désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

X: c'est rien, mec. Je lui dirai que vous êtes passé.

J: merci. Je suis Jack O'neill.

La porte commença à se refermer et il ne put empêcher sa main de la retenir.

J: juste…avant que je parte, je voulais vous dire que je suis content que Sam sorte et s'amuse de nouveau…après tout ce qui lui est arrivé, ça fait plaisir à voir. Bien….amusez vous bien les enfants!

Jack se tourna, prêt à partir et ne put retenir un sourire en entendant l'homme le rappeler.

X: attendez! Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

J, feintant le sérieux: oh vous savez…juste ce que Samuel…pardon Samantha a du subir. Je veux dire…après les implants mammaires ça lui a pris pas mal de temps pour s'habituer aux soutiens gorges….enfin, trois fois rien, tout va bien maintenant…mis à part….oh, vaut mieux pas que vous sachiez.

Les yeux ronds de l'homme ne le quittaient pas.

X: hein…elle….seins….?

J: oui. Depuis quelques années, c'est par ça qu'ils commencent le processus de changement de sexe. Honnêtement, au début je pensais que ce n'était qu'une phase qu'il…elle traversait. Mais Sam peut être si persévérant.

Il soupira et secoua la tête faisant mine de se plonger dans ses pensées. En réalité, il ne manquait pas une miette de toutes les émotions qui passaient sur le visage du jeune homme, et la seule chose sur laquelle il était concentré, c'était de retenir son sourire.

X: vous voulez dire que…elle est…il est….Sam est une sorte de….de….transsexuel?

L'homme jeta un rapide regard à l'intérieur de la maison, visiblement très perturbé, et légèrement affolé.

J, feintant la surprise: oh….vous n'avez pas vu son….

X: non, mec, on venait à peine de se mettre au lit…merde, vous en êtes sûr? Elle est tellement bien faite…

J: un peu trop, non? C'est dingue ce qu'on peut faire avec un bout de plastique de nos jours. Vous savez, j'étais contre l'opération de ses lèvres, mais Sam a toujours été un perfectionniste…

X: je je…je dois…dites-lui….désolé, je d…dois y aller!

Jack sourit sereinement alors qu'un homme blond à demi-nu attrapait nerveusement son tee-shirt sur le divan et courait littéralement vers la sortie. Leur position furent alors inversée sur le pas de la porte

X, incertain: écoutez…je suis désolé de lâcher Sam comme ça….mais je crois vraiment que c'est le genre de chose dont on doit parler à quelqu'un avant de le ramener chez soi. Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis contre….juste que je ne suis pas de ce genre….

J: je lui expliquerai

Il offrit un sourire rassurant au jeune homme, se demandant si sa cervelle n'allait tout simplement pas exploser sous le coup de toutes ces nouvelles informations. Il n'était que trop conscient que Sam le massacrerait si la cervelle du jeunot salissait sa moquette.

X: vous êtes sûr? J'apprécie vraiment beaucoup que vous…

J: n'y pensez plus! Je m'en charge. Oubliez Sam, et pas la peine de l'appeler pour s'excuser, ou de revenir la voir, parce que ça ne ferait que l'agacer. En tout cas, ravi de vous avoir rencontré, Dick.

X: c'est Daryl.

J: cool.

Jack ne put empêcher un sourire de satisfaction d'envahir ses lèvres alors qu'il claquait la porte sur le visage surpris de l'autre.

Mais soudain, la mâchoire de Jack se serra si fort qu'il entendit ses dents grincer, mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il savait que s'il le faisait, son premier geste serait de se taper la tête contre le mur. À répétition.

Qu'allait dire Carter?

J, pour lui-même: Eh merde. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas arranger les choses, O'Neill.

Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle, et il n'était pas non plus autorisé à ressentir cette rage à l'idée qu'elle soit avec un autre homme. Enfin, la chose qu'il venait de mettre dehors ne pouvait pas vraiment être appelé « homme »…mais peut-être que Sam les aimait jeunes et impressionnables avec un corps musclé par la gym, et non le combat ? Cette pensée lui fit naître une migraine. Il prenait ça beaucoup trop personnellement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

J: CARTER?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Longeant le couloir, il arriva jusqu'à une porte légèrement entrouverte. Il avait tellement envie de la voir qu'il ne réfléchit même pas avant d'ouvrir la porte et s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

J, murmurant dans la pénombre: Carter…vous êtes là?

Le son d'une respiration résonna dans l'air et il cligna des paupières pour s'habituer au manque de lumière, puis avança un peu plus dans la pièce. Ce qu'il vit calma aussitôt la rage qu'il ressentait toujours, et lui coupa la respiration pendant un instant.

Elle était couchée sur le ventre en travers du lit, un drap posé négligemment sur les hanches. Jack laissa son regard glisser avec envie sur la peau pâle de son dos. Son bras était replié sous sa tête, quelques mèches de ses cheveux courts retombant sur son visage. Jack n'était pas du genre à utiliser des mots tels qu'angélique, et pourtant c'est celui qui résonna dans son esprit à cette vision, signe de son trouble.

Bêtement, il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir dans la chambre alors qu'il savait en quelle compagnie elle était….mais son esprit encore affecté par sa découverte au pas de la porte n'avait pas pensé à la tenue dans laquelle il la trouverait.

Non, son esprit avait préféré occulter totalement la rencontre qu'il venait de faire.

Il pensait alors la trouver en pull et jeans, probablement même assise devant son ordinateur, ou lisant un de ces livres dont il ne comprenait même pas le titre. Alors, il aurait frappé à la porte, elle lui aurait demandé ce qu'il voulait, ils se seraient disputés, dit tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire, puis elle l'aurait pardonné et s'ils avaient été chanceux, ils auraient certainement partagé une incroyable et inoubliable partie de jambes en l'air.

Bon ok, il était totalement à côté de la plaque. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, rien n'avait jamais fonctionné selon ses plans.

Soudain frustré du ridicule de la situation, Jack se retourna vers la porte qu'il avait fermée derrière lui. Ne connaissant pas la pièce et n'y voyant pas grand chose, il ne tarda pas à se cogner le genoux contre un meuble. Le son d'un objet qui bascule à terre s'ajouta à son léger cri de douleur.

Jack marmonna dans sa barbe. Il avait été dans les forces spéciales et n'était pas foutu de sortir discrètement. Il s'était infiltré sur des terrains de sécurité, évadé de prisons, mais il n'était pas foutu de sortir de cette chambre sans faire un boucan d'enfer !

Jack fit une nouvelle tentative de fuite, mais un doux gémissement le figea en mi-chemin. Il tendit malgré lui l'oreille et paniqua légèrement en entendant un bruissement de drap. Tendant la main dans le noir, il tâtonna à la recherche de la clenche de la porte, il appuya dessus. C'était fermé. Le souffle court et désespéré qu'il laissa échapper fut immédiatement accompagné des battements affolés de son cœur au son de pas se rapprochant.

S: tu vas quelque part?

Jack sursauta légèrement en sentant deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

S: je suis désolée de m'être assoupie….on va rectifier ça tout de suite…

En quelques secondes à peine, elle avait déboutonné les boutons du bout des doigts, et lui retirait déjà sa chemise. Jack frissonna en sentant l'air ambiant contre sa peau nue. Le moment qui suivait, un corps chaud et délicat se serrait contre son dos. Son cerveau avait beau lui crier de s'en écarter, le message refusait de passer. Il se sentit réagir alors qu'elle respirait son odeur dans sa nuque et soupirait contre sa peau.

Jack était sur le point de la stopper. Vraiment, il l'était. Ouais, là tout de suite il allait…heu….

J: nnnngghhnnn

Ce fut le seul son qui parvint à traverser sa gorge. Sa voix était lente et gutturale répondant à ses attentions. Ses mots avaient été coupés par des lèvres humides glissant sur ses épaules, lentement, avant de glisser jusqu'à son oreille et d'en embrasser le lobe. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle allait le démolir pour ça….alors que son pauvre nez s'en remettait à peine…mais il ne parvenait pas à se décider à la stopper.

S: Viens au lit. On fera tout ce que tu veux…s'il te plait…

Le corps de Jack frissonna à ses mots, et sa tête commença à tourner alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'elle lui demandait. Demander ne lui apparut pas le mot adéquat alors qu'elle commençait à embrasser le creux de son cou, et que ses bras se resserraient autour de ses hanches. Elle le suppliait. Cette pensée était enivrante, mais le troubla. Il n'aurait jamais rêvé l'entendre prononcer de tels mots, qui la plaçaient en situation de vulnérabilité. Sam Carter était une femme qui gardait toujours le contrôle, il fut étonné de découvrir combien elle pouvait s'autoriser à être sensible et soumise dans l'intimité. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

J: Car….

Son nom mourut sur ses lèvres à la sensation de ses mains qui remontaient le long de son torse.

S, indignée: Car? Mettons les choses au clair, quand t'es avec moi, tu ferais mieux de ne penser à rien d'autre que MOI.

Jack fut alors sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il pense à autre chose. En fait, il doutait même qu'il puisse penser à autre chose qu'elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

La jeune femme se serra contre lui, visiblement peu sûre qu'il ait retenu la leçon. En un mouvement et quelques mots, elle était redevenue la Carter qu'il connaissait. D'un geste, elle le fit se retourner et son dos fut plaqué contre la porte.

Jack grogna sous la violence du coup reçu dans son dos.

Il savait que son cœur avait cessé de battre à cet instant. Il était sûr que cette fois, le jeu était fini, mais il fut soulagé quand il vit qu'elle ne regardait pas son visage. Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de gémir alors que ses mains glissaient sur ses hanches et que son corps se pressait contre le sien, le sollicitant.

C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer. Carter prenant ce qu'elle voulait, sans demander, se servant juste. Sachant qu'il ne reverrait jamais une telle opportunité, il baissa le regard sur elle. C'était une erreur…il n'aurait jamais imaginé quelque chose aussi désirable que la femme en face de lui. Elle était si séduisante, habillée d'un vêtement noir en soie encore plus petit que tout ce dont il avait pu rêver, et elle ne cessait de le toucher, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Il reprit sa respiration quand elle interrompit ses pensées, sa langue glissant lentement le long de sa nuque, ses soupirs de plaisir résonnèrent alors qu'elle intensifiait ses gestes. Ses doigts caressèrent son torse, délicatement d'abord, puis plus intensément le faisant rugir de plaisir. Il savait qu'il découvrirait des griffures le lendemain matin, mais il appréciait chacune d'entres elles.

S, chuchotant: J'aime ton odeur….te sentir….te toucher…

Il retint son souffle au son de sa voix, il était en train de rêver, c'est ça? Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, parce que dans la réalité aucune sensation ne pouvait être aussi forte, aussi extraordinaire.

J, grognant: Fuck…

Il savait qu'il devait l'arrêter ou sinon elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il se félicita de ne pas s'être autorisé à la toucher, pas pour le moment.

S: on y vient. Encore un peu de patience…

Elle sourit contre lui et il sentit la courbe de ses lèvres se dresser contre sa peau.

A ce moment, tout devint clair. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour lui, elle ne pensait même pas à lui à cet instant. Dans sa tête, elle était avec un parfait étranger qu'elle avait rencontré dans un bar. La pensée le fit souffrir à un endroit qu'il n'était pourtant même plus sûr d'avoir.

J: Carter….Stop!

Il posa les mains sur ses épaules et la fit reculer. La passion disparut rapidement de son regard alors que ses yeux choqués s'écarquillaient.

S: O'NEILL!

J: attendez! Avant que vous deveniez hystérique, vous devez comprendre qu'il y a une explication tout à fait rationnelle à ….

S: rationnelle ?

J: oui! J'ai reçu une visite de Teal'c qui, en passant, n'a aucune idée de la signification du mot confident, et on a parlé de vous. Puis Kawalsky s'est immiscé dans la conversation…

S: Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici?

Elle avait replié ses bras sur sa poitrine, tentant de se cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de son regard.

J: j'y arrivais, Carter! Je m'étais juste dit que je pourrais m'arrêter, histoire de vous saluer et vous expliquer ce …..

S: DEHORS!

Son cri était un mélange de rage et de mortification.

J: ok…ok je suis parti. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai tenté de faire tout à l'heure, mais la porte est bloquée et je ne peux pas sortir.

Il agrippa fermement la poignée et pousser la porte pour lui prouver ses dires.

S: c'est certainement parce qu'il faut tirer la porte

D'un geste, elle le bouscula et ouvrit la porte. Jack fut carrément poussé hors de la chambre. Sam bondit vers la chaise où elle avait posé ses vêtements et les enfila frénétiquement.

S, le voyant s'éloigner: attendez! Où est ce que vous pensez aller au juste!

Elle le suivit en finissant d'enfiler son pull.

J, prudent: ….je pars.

S: vous partez? Vous ne pouvez pas partir! Non mais qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez vous!

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de retrouver un soupçon de dignité.

J: c'est vous qui m'avez dit de partir!

S: ah parce que maintenant vous faites ce qu'on vous dit?

J: Carter, vous voulez que je parte ou pas?

Sa voix laissait deviner sa frustration et il espéra qu'elle la prenne pour de l'incompréhension, qu'elle ne comprenne pas qu'il luttait contre ses désirs en ce moment même. Malheureusement, le fait qu'il ne portait toujours qu'un jeans ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

S, fulminante: Oui! Non. Je sais pas…Attendez ici.

Elle disparut dans sa chambre et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard.

S: votre chemise. J'ai sûrement arraché quelques boutons…

Jack tenta de prendre la chemise qu'elle lui tendait sans frôler ses doigts.

S, confuse: Je suis désolée.

Elle s'approcha de quelques pas, instinctivement, il recula et la fixa, soupçonneux, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait répondre à ça.

J: de quoi?

Il enfila sa chemise, évitant son regard.

S: vous êtes venu pour me voir et je me suis jetée sur vous! Je ne savais pas que c'était vous. D'habitude je me conduis pas comme ça…je veux dire, je me lance pas sur les gens pour…pour…bon ok, j'avoue que des fois ça m'arrive, mais…je m'écarte du sujet. Bon sang, je vous ai plaqué contre une porte…

Elle semblait sur les nerfs et incapable de s'arrêter de parler.

S, d'une traite: j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal? Je ne le voulais pas. Je sais que ça peut en donner l'air, mais j'aime le côté excitant du sexe. Pas que je sois adepte de choses…bizarres. Mais eh, y a rien de mal au bizarre. Si vous étiez adepte de choses bizarres, je n'aurais aucun problème avec ça. Vous pourriez faire absolument tout ce que vous voudriez. Personnellement, j'aime expérimenter ce que les opportunités me mettent sous la dent. Comme cette fois au lycée, où j'étais…

J: CARTER! Pour l'amour de dieu, taisez-vous!

Ce n'était pas un cri de colère, mais de profond désespoir. La vérité était qu'il avait vraiment du mal à se calmer avec toutes ces images qu'elle lui mettait dans la tête. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr de pouvoir se maîtriser.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de calmer son corps et d'oublier ces pensées. S'il ne le faisait pas, il aurait bien vite à s'excuser et demander à utiliser la salle de bain pour s'occuper de son…problème. Rien que de l'envisager était humiliant.

Quelques instants plus tard, il jugea que les choses étaient sous contrôle…et Sam semblait avoir réalisé ce qu'elle venait de dire.

S, dans un grognement: par pitié, dites moi que je n'ai pas dit ça à haute voix?

Jack lui offrit un petit sourire…crispé.

J: on va faire comme si c'était le cas.

S: bon sang, je suis vraiment désolée de tout ça. Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien?

J: relax, Carter! C'est moi qui suis censé m'excuser là, alors arrêtez ça. Croyez-moi aucun risque que vous me dépuceliez….au pire, vous m'auriez juste dégoûté des autres femmes.

S: bon dieu.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Elle ne bougea alors plus, il s'inquiéta se demandant ce qui pouvait la faire s'émouvoir à ce point. Il s'avança et posa un bras sur le sien, l'écartant de son visage. Sa main se posa sur son visage, la forçant à le regarder.

J: Hey…qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Dites-moi.

Elle respira un instant profondément.

S: j'ai eu peur que vous mettiez ça dans un rapport. Je ne crois pas que ma carrière puisse survivre à quelque chose comme ça. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. Quoiqu'au vu des récents évènements, je ne pense pas que ça fasse une grande différence…

Il prit un moment à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais quand ce fut fait, il enleva sa main de sa joue et fit un pas en arrière.

J: Bon sang, Carter!

Il tenta de se calmer pendant quelques secondes ; l'opinion qu'elle semblait avoir de lui le blessait réellement.

J: Peu importe ce que vous semblez penser, vous devez savoir que je ne vous ferais jamais ça. J'étais venu ce soir pour….

S: Oh mon dieu! Où est-il?

Elle observa les environs, réalisant qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose.

J: qui?

S: mon rendez-vous!

J: votre rendez-vous? Vous parlez de ce gars que vous avez trouvé dans un bar et ramené chez vous pour un coup d'un soir?

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

S: ça ne vous concerne nullement, mais David et moi avons établi une connexion que vous ne pouvez même pas…

J: il s'appelait DARYL!

Elle fronça les sourcils, sceptique.

S: vous êtes sûr?

J: OUI! Je n'avais peut-être pas prévu de coucher avec lui, mais au moins moi j'ai retenu son prénom. Bon dieu Carter, je détesterais être l'homme qui tombe amoureux de vous. L'idiot qui subira une vie de misères et d'erreurs sur son prénom.

S: ça n'a aucun rapport. Je lui ai bien stipulé avant de commencer que ce n'était que pour….et puis ça ne vous regarde pas!

J: en tout cas c'était pas très sympa de tomber endormie sur lui.

S, rougissant: j'étais fatiguée.

J: vous pensez qu'il s'en souciait? Il est venu pour une seule raison et ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit reparti sans si je n'étais pas arrivé.

S, sarcastique: ah vraiment? Alors dans ce cas je devrais vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée d'une nuit de sexe sans conséquence avec un type canon. Waw…je suis pas passée loin de la catastrophe là, n'est ce pas?

J: Carter, comment pouvait-vous être attiré par quelqu'un comme ça ? Je pensais que vous aviez meilleur goût….ou même du goût tout court, ça aurait suffi.

S: Je ne parlerais pas de ça avec vous, ça ne vous regarde pas! Vous avez déjà ruiné ma soirée, ça ne vous suffit pas?

J: Relax. Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir un numéro de téléphone qui vous procurera le même service. Vous ne le saviez pas? Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, je peux même payer la note.

Sam serra les poings se forçant à ne pas le frapper. Ça n'aurait pas été très indiqué pour leur santé, à tous les deux.

S: alors c'est comme ça que ça va être entre nous maintenant?

Un mélange de rage et de déception brillait dans son regard.

J, blasé : comme quoi Carter? Comment voulez-vous que je réagisse? Ça fait une semaine que je ne dors pas, je suis en train de devenir complètement dingue à cause de vous, je viens vous voir, prêt à vous supplier et ramper par terre, et je trouve….Daryl.

S, froidement: Oh excusez-moi de rendre ça si difficile pour vous. Je….j'avais besoin de quelqu'un ce soir. Je suis désolée si vous trouvez ça détestable.

Jack se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, à la recherche d'une réponse. Il était venu ici pour faire la paix avec elle, pas pour lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être un salaud.

J: je n'ai pas…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Vous auriez du venir me voir, ou Daniel.

S: ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je recherchais. Je trouve que vous et Daniel êtes des hommes incroyablement attirants, mais il est marié et je travaille avec vous, alors vous voyez mon problème.

J: vous trouvez que je suis incroyablement attirant? Attendez….vous trouvez que Daniel est incroyablement attirant?

S, levant les yeux au ciel: O'Neill, pourquoi étiez vous venu au juste? Avant de croiser Darren.

J: Daryl.

S: vous essayez de me rendre coupable de ne pas me souvenir du nom de ce type? Parce que vous savez, il ne se serait pas souvenu du mien demain matin.

J: vous rigolez? Il l'aurait probablement fait graver sur son Skate Board, après l'avoir fait tatouer sur son torse imberbe.

S: j'ai trouvé qu'il avait un beau torse.

J: CARTER!

S, innocemment: quoi?

J: je suis ici pour une raison particulière, et croyez moi ou non, ça n'incluait pas me battre avec vous….je voulais vous voir. Vous m'avez manqué.

S: j'ai été à l'infirmerie pendant six jours. Et je suis certaine que vous avez eu le temps et l'occasion de venir me voir, alors pourquoi maintenant?

J, perplexe: je pensais que….bon sang Carter, je suis venu vous voir! Pas quand vous étiez éveillée, mais je vous ai regardée…

Il grimaça à ses mots.

J: ça ne sonnait pas si pervers dans ma tête.

S: j'ai compris. Vous vous sentez mal, vous voulez vous excuser. Eh bien c'est un peu tard, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai dépassé ça.

J: non, vous ne l'avez pas fait. Je regrette de ne pas être venu plus tôt, de ne pas vous avoir parlé de ce qui s'est passé, et je n'ai aucune excuse pour ça. C'était lâche et je suis désolé. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne compte pas vous laisser mettre tout ça de côté et faire comme si c'était oublié.

S: Et que voulez-vous que je fasse?

J: Criez-moi dessus, dites-moi mes quatre vérités! Je vous ai blessée, et cette pensée me hante. Je veux juste que vous me blessiez comme ça on sera quitte.

S: quitte? Ce n'est pas un jeu, O'Neill.

Elle secoua la tête, mais voyant qu'il semblait décidé, elle conclut qu'il pourrait supporter une bonne dose de réalité.

S: vous voulez la vérité, la voilà. Je hais ce que vous m'avez fait. La façon dont vous m'avez regardée, parlé, touchée, comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'un vulgaire élément gênant. Je pensais que malgré tout vous me protégeriez, mais personne du SGC n'était là pour moi. Vous avez laissé le NID me droguer jusqu'à ce que j'en perde connaissance, et ensuite vous êtes venu pour me rabaisser d'avantage. Je sentais que j'allais sombrer et personne n'était là pour m'aider. Le SGC m'a abandonnée, et vous aussi.

J: Carter, je…

S: je n'ai pas fini.

Son regard glissa jusqu'à lui, et elle fut satisfaite de voir qu'O'Neill allait visiblement très mal.

S: maintenant que j'ai survécu à mon enfer privé, je réalise que ce que vous avez fait, tous, vous l'avez fait dans l'intérêt de la Terre. Enfin, la majorité de ce que vous avez fait. Si j'avais été à votre place….je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose.

J: exactement! J'avais réellement besoin que vous réalisiez que tout ce que j'ai fait était destiné au Goa'uld, pas à vous.

S, sceptique: ce que vous avez dit à propos de moi, que je n'étais pas un bon soldat…

J: J'ai menti! Ne tenez pas compte de tout ce que j'ai pu dire ce jour-là. Je savais ce que je faisais, et j'ai choisi chaque mot parce que je savais que ça vous blesserait. Ou le Goa'uld. Bon dieu, je ne suis même plus sûr de ce que j'ai pu vous dire! Pourquoi y prêter importance? Vous n'avez jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un pour valider vos compétences! Alors ne commencez pas avec moi, Carter. Je vous jure que je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser vous, Carter….et je suis sincèrement désolé de l'avoir fait.

Elle acquiesça doucement, ne quittant pas le sol du regard.

S: j'accepte vos excuses

J: alors pourquoi ne me regardez-vous pas?

S: je vais avoir besoin de temps pour gérer tout ça, sans vous, ou qui que ce soit d'autres pour me tenir la main.

J: Je voulais vous aider.

S: eh bien la prochaine fois que vous ressentez l'envie de m'aider, ne le faites pas…. De toute façon, il n'y aura jamais de prochaine fois.

J: de quoi parlez-vous?

S: je sens qu'on va pas tarder à me « remercier » et vous nommer leader de SG1.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il eut un mouvement de recul.

J: comment le savez vous?

S: ça me paraissait évident….et Siler me l'a confirmé.

J: Siler! Je vais le tuer! Vous n'étiez pas censée le découvrir comme ça, Carter. Moi-même je l'ai su il y a une heure à peine. Hammond comptait vous en parler, mais vous aviez déjà quitté la base.

S: et bien sûr vous avez sauté sur l'occasion, la petite fête est pour quand?

J: c'est seulement temporaire! Tant que ces…trucs avec la Tok'ra ne sont pas résolus, il est plus sûr que vous restiez à l'écart de quelques missions.

S: parce qu'ils ne me font plus confiance….

J: ce n'est pas une question de confiance, mais de précautions. J'ai beau ne pas apprécier les costards cravates qui nous donnent des ordres, je suis conscient que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, ils auraient pris les mêmes décisions…alors cessez de faire comme s'ils montaient un complot contre vous.

Sam ne bougea pas. Elle avait cru qu'il lui aurait dit qu'elle se faisait des idées, que leurs supérieurs avaient toujours confiance en elle….mais il n'était pas du genre à mettre de la pommade.

Faisant volte face, elle alla jusqu'au salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Elle lui laissait clairement le choix maintenant. Il pouvait partir ou rester. Ça paraissait si anodin à première vue….mais elle ne put retenir un profond soupir de soulagement en entendant ses pas s'approcher. Elle n'avait alors pas réalisé combien elle avait envie qu'il reste avec elle. Qu'il parle avec elle. Elle avait l'habitude qu'il fuit dés que les choses devenaient trop sensibles, mais il s'en était excusé et maintenant, il était là. Soudainement, elle réalisa que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être sûre qu'il ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais.

J: je n'aurais pas du être si direct…

S: non…je pense que j'avais besoin d'entendre ça. Avouez, vous l'aviez préparé ce discours?

Elle jeta un regard vers lui.

J, s'asseyant dans le divan d'en face: Un peu, oui….alors…on est bien là? On a enterré la pelle et tout?

S: la hache.

J: quoi?

S: on a enterré la hache de guerre.

J: je n'ai pas de hache.

S, exaspérée: Pourriez vous faire un effort et essayez de ne pas me contrarier?

J: j'y gagnerais un sourire?

S: depuis que je vous connais, ma vie est un véritable calvaire. Pourquoi devrais-je vous sourire? Vous êtes si ….

J: je vous ai ramené de la glace!

S, ahurie: quoi?

J: de la glace. Teal'C m'a dit que sur Chulak la coutume voulait qu'un homme offre un cadeau à sa femme quand il demande pardon.

S: quel bonheur, alors toutes mes nuits blanches à m'entraîner à signer « madame O'Neill » n'auront pas été vaines.

J, ignorant sa remarque: je l'ai posée sur le siège quand je suis arrivé….

Il jeta un regard autour de lui.

J: ah elle est là!

Jack attrapa le paquet, remarquant par la même que tout le temps passé avait fait fondre la glace qui dégoulinait hors du sachet. Il grimaça en voyant une énorme tache chocolatée sur le canapé beige.

J, prudemment: je….je m'occuperai de ça.

S: vous avez intérêt. J'ai une question O'Neill, juste pour avoir l'assurance que votre savoir rudimentaire n'….

J: quoi?

Il glissa un doigt sous le sachet, le ramena à sa bouche, et y lécha la glace fondue, ne remarquant pas l'effet que son geste avait sur la jeune femme. Elle se força à détourner le regard pour ne pas rougir.

S: la glace c'est froid. Le froid fond quand il fait chaud. Alors pourquoi….pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas tout simplement mise dans le congélateur au lieu de la poser sur mon canapé?

Jack se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et lui envoya un regard embarrassé.

J: j'ai probablement été légèrement distrait par votre précédent compagnon.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire à son ton boudeur.

S: vous êtes jaloux, O'Neill?

J: énormément, Carter.

S: biieeenn

Elle se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille, tentant de ne pas montrer le trouble qu'elle avait ressenti alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre. Elle dut s'avouer qu'elle était vraiment très attirée par lui. Jack O'Neill était la cause de pas mal de ses migraines, mais aussi celui dont elle avait vraiment envie en cet instant. La demi-heure qu'elle avait passé avec Dean n'était rien comparée à ces quelques secondes où elle avait pu retirer la chemise d'O'Neill et explorer son corps puissant. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, et elle savait qu'il pourrait lui donner beaucoup plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre…

J, indigné: qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?

Il regretta aussitôt ses mots en apercevant la lueur prédatrice dans son regard.

S, la voix légèrement rauque: que vous ne supportez pas la pensée que je sois avec quelqu'un d'autre ? En général, je trouve ça affligeant, mais je pense qu'il fallait s'y attendre. La possessivité est très commune chez les hommes comme vous.

Jack n'aimait pas qu'elle l'analyse, tout comme il n'aimait pas son ton, et il n'aimait non plus la manière féline dont elle avançait vers lui. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ses lèvres, comme si elle voulait les posséder, et savait que cela ne saurait tarder. Jack se força à détourner les yeux. Il se remettait à peine de leur rencontre dans sa chambre, et la voir le regarder ainsi était loin de l'aider.

J: vous avez bu?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher une explication logique à ses actes.

S, souriant: non.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux.

J: alors…c'est quoi ça?

Son odeur, la chaleur de son corps si proche l'envoûta, mais il se força à penser qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

S: je viens juste de réaliser que si je ne peux pas avoir les choses que je veux, alors je dois me rabattre sur ce que j'ai en face de moi.

J: vous divaguez, Carter. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites…et vous ne réalisez pas qui est en face de vous.

Il fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire. Pire, elle glissa jusqu'à ce que ses jambes entourent ses hanches, les soudant l'un à l'autre, l'empêchant de se lever. L'inspiration rauque de l'homme résonna dans la pièce, et son regard résolu entra alors en duel avec celui, taquin, de la jeune femme.

S: vous êtes tout retourné…alors que vous ne m'avez même pas encore touchée.

J: je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Son ton était calme et neutre, mais elle sentait sa peau brûlante sous la sienne.

S: allez O'Neill, vous m'avez désirée dés que vous m'avez vu. Et vous me désirez toujours.

Les yeux de Sam glissèrent sur son corps et se posèrent sur quelque chose que Jack n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'elle remarque.

J: je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend Colonel, mais je vous suggère de vous lever ou vous risqueriez d'être prise à votre propre jeu.

S: mais j'espère bien.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de son torse. Il agrippa son poignet, mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, ou s'en soucier.

D'un geste brusque, il se leva et la remit sur ses pieds.

J: non mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez vous?

Il avait presque crié, mais se calma immédiatement devant son regard confus.

S: je croyais que c'était évident.

J: hein?

S: vous me voulez, O'Neill. Je suis là, alors quel est le problème?

Il écarquilla les yeux.

J: ça n'a rien à voir! Si j'ai envie de gâteau, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais courir à la pâtisserie pour en acheter un à chaque fois!….Je n'y comprends rien. Il y a quelques minutes vous étiez mortifiée par tout ça, et maintenant vous le faites volontairement. Qu'est-ce qui a changé?

S: j'ai été surprise tout à l'heure, je ne savais pas que c'était vous, c'est tout. D'ailleurs vous n'avez pas vraiment tenté de vous éloigner ou de me stopper. De là où j'étais, vous sembliez même y prendre du plaisir…. Et puis, vous avez dit vous-même que vous ne feriez pas de rapport…

J: alors tout va bien tant que personne ne le sait? C'est ça votre plan?

S: ne soyez pas si condescendant avec moi. Osez me dire que cette pensée ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit?

J: absolument pas!

Ses mots ne s'accordèrent pas du tout avec son regard qui resta un instant bloqué sur ses lèvres avant de descendre le long de son cou, puis de glisser le long de ses courbes.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

S: vous êtes un homme, O'Neill. Comme tous les autres, quelque part dans votre cerveau il est écrit que vous devez avoir autant de sexe que vous le pouvez avant que la machine ne tombe en panne.

J: premièrement, la machine n'est jamais tombée en panne, et deuxièmement, comment pouvez vous porter un regard aussi dégradant sur l'homme, Carter? Qui est ce qui vous a blessée au point de vous rendre si cynique? Votre ex-mari?

S: ça ne vous regarde pas, mais pendant qu'on parle de ça…et vous? Se pourrait-il, que la raison qui vous rend si inconfortable soit que votre femme ne vous a jamais désiré de cette façon?

J: j'ai été avec d'autres femmes depuis Sarah.

S: je ne vous parle pas de sexe, je vous parle de relation.

J: ce qui n'est absolument pas ce que vous cherchez!

S: je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était! Je vous veux juste pour une nuit, c'est le fantasme des hommes, non? Alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat!

J: pour commencer, vous me mettez dans une catégorie d'hommes que vous ne respectez pas. Je sais que je vous ai blessée, mais je ne mérite pas ça. Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui saute sur toutes les femmes qui s'intéressent à moi, et spécialement pas une femme qui compte pour moi.

S: c'est original, surtout venant d'un type qui n'a pas hésité à me sauter dessus quand il croyait que j'étais une prostituée.

J: c'était différent!

S: en quoi?

J: parce que…Carter…c'était vous.

S, sarcastique: ça explique tout.

J, grommelant: Colonel!

Sa frustration résonnait dans son ton, mais elle ne sembla pas y faire attention.

J: auriez vous manqué le cours où ils expliquaient aux cadets que le sexe entre nous c'était interdit?

S: niveau carrière, rien de ce que je ferai ne pourra empirer mon cas.

J: et vous croyez que je vais accepter juste parce que je peux avoir une baise d'un soir? ….Au moins, cette soirée m'aura fait comprendre que quoiqu'il y aurait pu y avoir entre nous, ça ne valait pas le risque. Vous ne cherchez manifestement rien de réel, et je ne suis pas prêt à jouer ma vie avec quelqu'un qui m'aura mis dehors dès le lever du soleil.

S, irritée: je ne….je ne pensais pas…

J: non vous ne pensiez pas…vous ne pensiez pas que tout ça pourrait affecter quelqu'un, même pas vous-même! Qu'est-il arrivé à la femme qui se souciait de sa carrière plus que tout au monde? Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez plus de serpent dans la tête, parce que vous ne ressemblez pas à la Carter que je connais.

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

Ses accusations résonnèrent un instant dans le silence, détruisant tout ce qui avait pu se reconstruire entre eux. Jack semblait encore plus choqué qu'elle alors qu'il réalisait que cette fois, de simples excuses n'effaceraient pas ses paroles. Il prit alors avantage de l'immobilité de la jeune femme, et glissa une main dans ses cheveux avant de les réunir pour un baiser.

Sam n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, que déjà ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes. La répulsion et la peur la firent le repousser, mais le désespoir et les regrets de l'homme le firent resserrer son étreinte sur elle.

Une main se posa sur son torse, mais Jack l'attrapa dans la sienne, liant leurs doigts entre leurs corps. Sentant sa volonté faiblir, il se força à ralentir, passant une main sur sa joue, il pencha d'avantage la tête, demandant implicitement la permission d'aller plus loin.

Sam ne s'attendait pas à cela, mais il lui semblait soudain futile de résister quand sa langue caressait déjà la sienne, la forçant à réagir. Le gémissement qui lui échappa n'en était pas un de plaisir, mais le résultat d'un désir intense qui affolait son cœur. Elle n'avait pas prévu de ressentir tant d'émotions pour lui. Mais dans un sens, elle devait s'en douter, c'était ce qui expliquait qu'elle ait ressenti le besoin de jouer un rôle qui n'était pas le sien auprès de lui. Elle l'avait blessé en lui faisant croire qu'il n'était qu'un homme parmi d'autre, et il la blessait à l'instant, utilisant ses propres faiblesses contre elle. Le baiser qu'ils partageaient aurait pu être plus profond s'il n'était pas né de la culpabilité.

Comme s'ils sentaient que l'autre avait quelque chose à dire, ils se séparèrent.

J, la voix brisée: je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je ne sais pas d'où ça m'est venu.

S, reprenant son souffle: je sais. Mais le pire, c'est que vous avez raison.

J: enfin…

Il passa ses doigts le long de son dos, l'autorisant à se serrer contre lui.

J: j'ai eu raison sur quoi au fait?

Elle sourit, passant le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, elle avait l'impression de les sentir encore brûlantes sur sa bouche. Quelque part au milieu de toute cette histoire, il était devenu si important pour elle, et elle n'avait pas été juste avec lui. Elle devait le lui faire comprendre.

Il semblait clair qu'il n'était pas prêt à se mettre dans une position compromettante, et pourtant c'était exactement ce qu'ils faisaient. Et ce n'était pas elle qui l'y avait mis.

S: vous aviez raison à propos de moi. Je n'agis pas comme moi-même, parce que je ne me sens plus comme moi-même. Et c'est en grande partie à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Jolinar.

J: à cause de toutes les infos que vous avez dans le cerveau?

S: non…pas seulement ça. C'est juste que….j'ai tellement souffert ces temps-ci que je me suis habituée à la souffrance et que j'ai l'impression de ….la mériter. Je pense que c'est ce qui m'a fait agir comme ça ce soir. Ça et le fait que je n'ai jamais été douée avec les hommes.

J: ça j'en suis pas sûr Carter. Mon fils vous adore. Il n'a cessé de demander après vous jusqu'à ce que je lui promette que vous viendriez avec moi la prochaine fois. Mince, je ne vous ai jamais remerciée de l'avoir surveillé. Je n'arrive même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si vous ne l'aviez pas jeté à terre. Il m'a tout raconté.

S: c'est un bon gamin, O'Neill…

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé derrière elle, et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Il l'avait sentie se reculer au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, et il avait du lutter pour ne pas la resserrer contre lui.

A présent, elle semblait ailleurs, ne laissant rien paraître de ses sentiments et pensées présentes. Jack comprit que s'il voulait les connaître, il devait demander.

J: Carter….qu'est ce qu'on fait…là maintenant. Vous réalisez ce que ça signifie? Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà été en cours martiale auparavant, mais pour ma part, ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose que j'ai envie de revivre.

S: je ne voulais pas vous causer de problèmes…je suis désol…

J: je ne cherche pas d'excuses. J'ai réellement besoin de savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça. C'était juste parce que j'étais le seul disponible?

S: non! Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je vous ai utilisé comme je comptais le faire avec Dillan. Vous comptez plus que ça pour moi. Depuis que…depuis ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai perdu Jolinar…c'était la pire expérience de ma vie, et vous ne m'avez pas abandonnée même quand je vous l'ai demandé. Vous saviez ce dont j'avais besoin et vous êtes resté auprès de moi. Être avec vous c'est…

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, ne sachant si elle devait continuer. L'homme posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra. Son geste lui donna le courage de poursuivre.

S: O'Neill…être avec vous me fait aussi mal qu'être loin de vous…parce que je tiens à vous bien plus que ce que je ne le devrait. Ne me demandez pas d'où ces sentiments me viennent, je n'en ai aucune idée. Et je n'attends absolument rien de vous, ça ne serait pas juste. Je n'ai même pas cherché à savoir si vous vous vouliez la même chose que moi…. J'ai été égoïste. Mais tout ce que j'ai pu vivre, toutes mes peurs n'ont jamais été comparables à celle que j'éprouve à propos de ce qu'il va se passer une fois que j'aurai passé cette porte.

J: Quelle porte? Cette porte?

Sam sourit légèrement de sa confusion.

S: n'importe quelle porte, c'est une métaphore. Je parle du SGC, de la Terre, de la Tokra,…

J: je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

S, pleine d'espoir: vraiment?

J: non.

Sam sourit tristement. Elle se releva, serrant sa main dans la sienne pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas.

S: oubliez ça, O'Neill. Disons juste que couchez avec vous était loin d'être une bonne idée. Je suis vraiment désolée de ça et de vous avoir mis mal à l'aise. Je comprendrais si vous vouliez partir. En fait, je pense même que ça serait une bonne idée. Je…j'ai envie de boire quelque chose.

Elle fit volte face et se dirigea vers le frigo, attrapant une bière. Elle sursauta en sentant Jack juste derrière elle, sa respiration proche de son oreille.

J: vous ne m'avez pas mis mal à l'aise, je n'ai aucune envie de partir et boire….n'est vraiment pas conseillé dans votre état.

Il lui piqua sa bière et lui servit un grand verre d'eau.

J: Carter…merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi….Mais je crois que vous avez sous-estimé l'étendue de mes sentiments pour vous.

S: on ne vient pas d'établir à l'instant que toutes ces effusions de sentiments étaient une mauvaise idée?

J: non…vous avez parlé de plein de choses…que je n'ai pas toutes comprises, mais je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire, et il y a quelque chose que je tenais vraiment à vous demander, que je souhaite depuis un moment déj…

S: O'Neill, vous feriez mieux de ne pas dire ce que je crois que vous allez dire, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Elle but une longue gorgée d'eau. Ça la rafraîchit légèrement mais ne la calma absolument pas.

J: Carter…Sam….voulez-vous m'épouser?

C'est ainsi que pour la première fois, Jack vit quelqu'un recracher de l'eau…par le nez et il pria pour ne jamais revivre ça.

Elle avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais semblait incapable de parler, totalement sous le choc.

J, se retenant de rire: Carter! Je blaguais!

Il réalisa alors à quel point il aimait la taquiner. Il ravala son rire et lui tendit un mouchoir.

S, énervée: Bon sang, O'Neill! On ne rigole pas avec ces choses là!

Elle s'essuya, embarrassée d'avoir réagi si vivement.

J: Désolé, mais vous ne me laissiez pas parler alors il fallait bien que je vous fasse taire. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Carter, on est deux dans cette histoire. Vous et moi. Et pour ma part, je voudrais savoir où cette relation pourrait nous mener.

Elle stoppa son essuyage de nez.

S, d'une voix nasale: vous êtes sérieux?

J: absolument.

S: On ne peut pas faire ça, vous le savez? On ne peut pas s'engager dans quelque chose sans savoir ce qu'il va advenir de nous.

J: vous pouvez toujours démissionner?

S, indignée: Pincez moi je rêve!

J, avec un sourire charmeur: ne me tentez pas.

S: et pourquoi ça ne serait pas vous qui démissionneriez? Après tout, vous avez quoi…presque cinquante ans?

J, légèrement offensé: 45! 45 ans! Et vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas démissionner. C'est vous qui m'avez convaincu de revenir, maintenant je ne peux plus partir. En plus, si je démissionne, vous ne me verrez plus en uniforme, jouer au héros, et vous allez me trouver beaucoup moins sexy.

S: croyez-moi, O'Neill, votre héroïsme n'a rien avoir avec mon attirance pour vous, même si c'est assez….érotique.

Son sourire était sincère, elle n'avait aucune idée du combat qui se livrait en lui.

J: …il est temps que j'y aille.

Elle resta abasourdie un moment. Ses poings se serrèrent à l'idée qu'il allait de nouveau fuir.

S: pourquoi?

J: parce que…Carter…vous avez un certain…effet sur mon corps ce soir, et maintenant j'ai un léger…problème.

Il semblait plus gêné que jamais, comment de simples mots d'elle pouvaient avoir un tel effet sur lui?

S, avec un sourire espiègle: ce n'est pas visible…si vous voulez je me ferais un plaisir de me charger de ça.

Jack étouffa un juron. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes, ses bras autour de son cou. Ce baiser était très différent du premier qu'ils avaient échangé. Celui-ci ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, mis à part le désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Il s'intensifia un peu, mais tout deux se forcèrent à se séparer avant de perdre le contrôle. Ils restèrent front contre front à écouter le son de leurs respirations irrégulières qui brassaient l'air.

J: Carter, on va sur Vorash dans la matinée, vous devez vous concentrer sur tous ces trucs Tok'ra dans votre tête. Quand on rentrera, on se débrouillera pour faire en sorte qu'on nous laisse être ensemble. Et croyez moi, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'à la fin de cette semaine, vous soyez dans mes bras et totalement amoureuse de moi.

Il se recula et partit.

Elle resta sur le pas de la porte, savourant l'ambiance chaude de la nuit alors qu'elle regardait sa voiture disparaître au coin de la rue. Sam frissonna et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, se rappelant le goût si particulier et la chaleur des siennes. Et une chose était certaine, elle n'aurait pas à attendre la fin de la semaine pour tomber amoureuse…

Elle l'était depuis bien longtemps déjà.

FIN

Un truc aussi long ça mérite bien au moins un ptit mot non ?

à 


End file.
